My New Life's Crazy adventure
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?
1. Season one: Here I am!

Hey this my new story in a long, long while. It might not be that great. I haven't written in a long while after all. Anyways before you begin, this is a Self-Insert Fic. You may not like it, so if you're not interested then please leave. Or you can just think of it as an Oc. I'll try not to make her a mary-sue power wise but the Oc does have the same thought progress as me. So yeah her thoughts will be jumping here and there once in awhile. Oh and she is not going to be a sin! Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

Paring: KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

When I was younger, I always wanted to be part of an anime. Sailor Moon, Pokémon, Digimon (especially those three) and many others. Tried my best at cosplay (asked mom to make a sailor suit at eight but never finished it). Even got down the characteristic of an anime girls. Sure, I got laughed at but it was fun and relaxing for me.

As I got older, the more I wanted...met people who love anime just like me! In high school, even though the last year was a total flop, I had fun with those arguing about what was better; Death Note or Black Butler, (I was more of Death Note fan since I never saw the latter). Going of trips to little Tokyo, learning Japanese words and cooking, playing games, heck even watched movies. I was happy for a while you know...I was just being me.

 _So why am I here?_

When I graduated, I went straight to work. Or at least tried to...

 **WHY** _ **am I here?**_

I'm not a school person, tried to concentrate in it but I was always to stuck in my head or my books. Plus, senior year made me a bit wary about other people, especially the female kind. Not that I was scared of them (kind was) but I didn't want to start a fight just because I made (just) friends with their boyfriends. So, it was off to work I go! Yay, hahaha- hear the sarcasm?

 _ **Where am I?**_

So, throughout the years, I work. Throughout the years, I bought my first real cosplay (Jar'far from Magi, awesome right?), watched my mother get remarried to a good man (she divorces my dad at a young age) and moved from the summer state to a more winter state. Life was different now but I feel better. Way better since graduating...

 _Please..._

"Get that sinner! Before he gets away!"

"You traitor! Monster!"

"Wait! P-please you-you got this all wr-"

"Shut up scum!"

 _Please I'm scared..._

Cold...cold, dark, hard and sticky...why was the ground sticky? Where are my bed covers? Wait wasn't it noon? I was with the family right? We were...we were...

"Stop! P-please listen!"

It's still dark...oh my eyes are close...why? I opened my eyelids slowly and looked around dazed. Wh-where am I?

 _ **Please!**_

These were so not the walls I live in nor were they the walls of Walmart. Oh yeah, I was at Walmart...wasn't I shopping for food? Man, why does the ground feel like someone drop their red Kool-Aid on the floor? I touched my face to fix my glasses, gods I hate it when they're crooked. Should have worn contacts today.

I slowly got up to my feet, wobbling slightly, rubbing my right shoulder. Man, did it hurt. Stone walls, armored suits against them and laying on the floor. Tapestry dressed across the walls, some ripped, some blacken (like paper after putting off a fire) and barely hanging by a handful of threads.

"I said stop! Listen!"

 _How..._

Oh...that's...that's not Kool-Aid...and now there's a dead body. What the-! I took a deep breath and nearly coughed out a lung. Smoke was in the air as well as iron or at least that's what the blood that stained my finger-less gloves smells like. Yuck, now I feel queasy.

I shook my head and hand. Clanging, shouts and screaming dig itself into my ears. Damn it made me what to tear my ears off and let out a scream of my own. Should I walk away? After all, it is the smartest thing to do but where is here? Another shout filled the air that sounded so familiar. Yuma from Magi? Nah...that's an anime.

Still though, someone's in trouble and I'm getting annoyed. When someone says back off, you back the fuck off. I walked towards the sounds, still a little shaky at the knees. I leaned against the wall, still wanting to throw up. Huh...six-no wait eight (missed counted two) knights (wait! Knights?!) had backup another to same wall I was leaning against.

"What the fuck?" I whispered softly to myself

 _How did I get here?_

My breath came out short and fast. Was I going to have a panic attack? I had one once but it was because I was being over emotional. Though it could have been my asthma working up _because_ I was over emotional. Either way it was getting hard to breathe. It's not every day that you see knights fight someone with a floating spear protecting them. Or the-the fact that-that someone looks exactly like the human form of King Harlequin from The Seven Deadly Sins...but that's impossible.

Wasn't it?

I looked around quickly, trying to ignore the tightness in my chest and the acid taste in my mouth. Shit, shit, shit. Was I at the anime convention?! No wait its winter right now, not summer. WAIT! The tapestry! It burnable! Is that even a word? Fuck it. I'm gonna piss off so many people right now.

"If I died...no one is getting my shit." I hissed to myself tugging at cloth hanging on the wall. "Fuuuuck. I'm an idiot."

I let out a squeak as it fell on top of me and struggled it off. Holy cow its huge and long! Oh, shit that sounded wrong, stupid brain. I took a deep breath, rolled up the top into a clumpy ball and tossed it between them. Sadly, it was a horrible throw because it became undone halfway.

I watched as they stop fighting just to watch as the tapestry fall dumbfounded. They stared for a while before turning as one (and it was all of them, even human King) towards me. My eyes widened in fear and shock, yelping out loud I reached out against the wall. Oh shit! Hot! With a scream, I tossed a hot iron bowl with oil on fire at the cloth. Well it looked the oil because water would shuffle it out.

"SHIT! Fire! Crrrap!" I cried out flinching at my stupidity. I ran toward human King, grabbed at him, slipped a little and pulled him away. "Run bitch, run! Ho~ly shit! Oh, my gods!"

"Wh-what the hell? Who are you?" The man I was dragging behind me ask.

"Fuuuuck." I gasped taking a left turn at the end of the hall.

"Is that your name?!" He asked in shock stumbling to keep up in his armor.

I glanced behind me and barely missed a step. "What-no! Fuck you! I mean I have no fuckin clue how to get out. Do you?"

He stared at me in shock before tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Oh, shit was he going cry?! How am I going to handle that along with my panicky ass? The human disguised fairy (Aw crap it the fairy king, he real. How?) twist his arm to grip my wrist and take the lead.

"This way!" He took a sharp right, making me stumble to keep up. "Up ahead are two large doors leading into the throne room. In there, there's a trap door that can get us out! Come on!"

"Saids the guys who did my help!" I squeaked panic steeping into my voice making it even more high pitch. "I mean says the guy who needed. Says the guy who needed!"

In the background I could hear loud clanking of the wannabes knights of the round table taking chase. Screaming men demanding for our heads, making me want to vomit even more. Others claiming that I was a hostage, one shrieked that I was an accomplice and another shrilled about me being Diana the serpent sin giant.

Ummm Diana is a giant?! A two-story tall, white skinned, purple eyed giant in orange. Not five feet, lightly tan, brown eyed Mexican-American woman. The only thing we have in common was the color of our hair! Assholes! I have glasses! I pulled away from King, turned around and flipped them off with both my hand. Suck my nonexistent dick, bitches.

"Get in here!" I let out a shriek as the sin of sloth pulled me into a room. I slipped into the ground and on my back, watching as the man in the room sealed the door. "That should hold them."

"Um...for how long? Don't they have you know...thingies." I gasped out, sit up from the floor. Swishing at the air as if I had a sword. "Knights have those things, right? Right? How we get out?!"

He gasped in air, leaning against the banging door as he looked around. He then grinned and pointed a foot away. "Secret trap door for the royal family right there! Let go!"

I stared at him jogging across the room, spear (holy rabies that Chastiefol isn't it?!) following right behind him. I let out a groan, getting up and ran to catch up. Quickly as we could, we tried to open the door. Sadly, not fast enough for the door of the throne room came blasting off. We turned as one to watch as the so-called Holy knight came storming in.

"Well shit." King whispered edging in front of me. "Stay behind me. I'll protect you, I promise."

I looked up at him surprise and felt my body heat up in embarrassment. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Well...I just lost my voice for what seems to the second time this month. Oh well its better than last month, I lost it four time. (Three time for one girl but like not my fault, that girl was pretty. Like bitch what the fuck?) Oh, wait it was actually more than three. Oppies.

I let out a sigh and nodded. I'm not a fighter, I might be a little violent but I don't hurt people. King slowly backed up, causing me to backup as one holy knight stepped forward. Ignoring him as he read out King's right for a crime he didn't commit, I looked behind him towards the ones that stood at his back. Oh, crap they were powering up...crap they're gonna throw some hands!

" **Holy Knight Team Combo: Shining Energy Blast!** "

"NO!" I shriek so loudly, voice cracking by forceful usage before being ready to use. I threw myself at King's back, wrapping my arms around him and his spear, in terror. " _DO_ _ **N'T TOUCH HIM**_!"

Then everything when dark, heavy and tight.

I cling to who I now believe was the real King in front of me, trying to breathe. I felt like I was trapped in a small dark closet with piles of winter blankets on me. Was I being buried alive? It felt like it...Is King feeling like this too? Then everything felt normal, light burn from behind my eyelids though. I pushed away from the male I clung to with a choked gasp, eyes wide open, climbed to my knees and hands. Then I threw up. Right there...right next to the Fairy King. Fuuuuck...it hurts. Help?

"Shhhh it's okay. It's okay." I heard beside me, a heavy hand rubbing my back as I vomited again. "Let it all out. I got you. Hey don't cry. It's okay."

I tilt my head slightly to look at him through watery eyes. Brown eyes looked at me with concern as their owner softly spoke to me. I gave him a weak smile and sat up straight looking at my arms in disgust and despair. My jacket, my Flash jacket, was ruin...and my gloves. Goddamnit, I paid good money for those! They got vomit all over them, gross. King winced as he took out a small cloth from his side and cleaned my face.

Well this is embarrassing! Let me go look for a hole to die in now, please. Ugh! I let out a small whine and ripped the gloves off as fast as I can. Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting! Then I took off my jacket, trying not to get it on me besides my hands. Crap do I smell now? Why me?

"Hey you okay?" King asked softly.

I shrugged, throat hurting from shrieking and my stomach acid wanting to make nice with the ground below me. We both looked around us with a heavy sigh. Huh looks like we're not in the castle anymore...how did that happen? Looking around all I could see was piles of rocks, mountains and dirt. No greens what so ever.

"Hey...I know where we are." King stood up quickly with excitement. "The Fairy Forest is just a few minutes away! There a stream in front of it entrance so you can wash up."

He grabbed his spear and run towards the direction of foggy covered area. I let out a groan, go up and followed, eyeing everything around me. Yes King, run into the very dense fog. After being almost killed by crazy people! Where we can see nothing but fog in front of us. _Pendejo_...I hissed in my head.

Aloud wail echoed in the air.

"King!" I gasped out softly taking off into a run.

There he was, kneeling on the ground in despair sobbing. His eyes wide as tear streamed down his dark tan, stubbled chubby cheeks. His large frame shaking harshly as another wail escaped him. I slowly walked up to him as if he was a wild animal, about to place a hand on his back before he shot into the air and towards the forest. I squeaked and looked for a way to follow. Yes, there's a pathway! Running as fast as I could with my already shutting down body, I gave chase to the stupid fairy.

I stumbled here and there going down the path until I tripped over a pebble. I cried out as I rolled off the edge. Luckily the stream was below me but unfortunately, I hit the rushing water hard and almost drowned. Great day for me isn't it? But hey at least I'm clean right? Next thing I know I was being pulled out of the water by a big green spotted pillow with a worried, teary eyed King hovering next to the river.

I gave him a weak thumbs up and slumped against my pillow savior coughing harshly. Feeling it as it floated after King Harlequin as he flew into the heart of the use to be giant forest. I close my eyes, refusing to see dead trees of King's home. Watching it on the TV was enough. Poor King, Ban and Elaine...fucking demons.

"Elaine..." My eyes snapped open to see king hovering next to a dead blonde-haired girl. "Sister...how-"

I flinched as another sob broke out the brown-haired man. I watched as he curled up on his self, his head shaking side to side. His big form backing away slowly. He was going to fly off...so I jumped him. He let out a squeal as we fell next to his dead sister. Thankfully the pillow caught us before we ate dirt because that was beyond stupid.

"No...don't you dare run away." I yelled glaring at him, sitting on his waist. His eye wide and wild with panic. "Look at her. No don't close your eye, stúpido!"

"I-I can't...I-"

"Yes, you can. She your sister, right? I know it hurts but it'll hurt even more if you denied this. Both you and her." I said letting up on my glaring. I slid off him to kneel beside him and Elaine, grabbing his hand. "The dead watches over the living. She's watching you...talk to her. She's watching you run away from knights of the k-kingdom. Tell her why...talk to her Ki-uh kid."

I reached over to grabbed the dead girl's hand and place it in his. I stared into his eyes, left leg twitching nervously, holding their hands tightly in both of mine. "Please...talk to her. Tell her everything."

He sat up with a nod and turn to his sister. His lips wobbled (not that I was look at his lips or anything. Stupid fangirl wants) and he told her everything. He told her about the Deadly Sins and their adventures. Talked about how much Ban gets on his nerves and how beautiful Diana is. He told about how I just magically appeared out of nowhere and help him escape the horrible Holy knight. He just talked and talked until he couldn't any more.

"Thank you..." Gods he looked so dead tired. "Sorry about running off without you earlier.

I shrugged it off. Who cares when he was in pain? King let out a deep tiring sigh and started to glow. I watched as his body shrink in his armor. Now instead of a tall, tanned, dark hair and eyed man...it was a short, light skinned, orangey brown hair (look to me it has an orange tone to it damn it) with amber brown eyes boy. I couldn't help to coo at him. Now he's even cuter, awe.

"I never introduced myself...I'm King, King Harlequin of the Fairy King Forest." His eyes never leaving his sister. "And you are?"

"Uhhhh...my-my uh name? It um..." I squirmed about in nerves. Should I give him my real name or a fake one? I'm in an anime and who knows if I'm gonna pop up in the storyline in my world! "Eh...uh...gah...Echo! Uh Echo Stalker! Ha! Night I mean nice to meet you!"

Fake name it is then! Ugh I hope my life doesn't turn into a badly written self-insert fanfiction. No offense to the writers! Some were really good even if a bit confusing! King turned his head toward me with a raise eyebrow, looking at me with skepticism. I gave him a nervous tight smile in return.

"That's not your real name." He stated at me firmly. "Is it Lady 'Echo'?"

I pouted at him and released his hand to replace the other hand back on the dead body next me. "You don't know that you bully."

He continued to stare.

"Okay it isn't but we just met! And you don't what-if you can that you- you can trust me already when we just met! For all you know this can be a trap! Not that it's a trap but yeah ya know?!" I sputtered out quickly and nervously. "Uh...Besides uh stranger danger! Hello! Who trusts a stranger?! I mean like...I don't know uh...bad it's bad!"

The fairy in front of me giggled as he rubbed his eyes. "Calm down crazy head."

"I'm not crazy asshole!" I screamed punching his shoulder, my body burning in embarrassment.

"Sure, little girl." He snickered.

"IM NOT LITTLE! IM TWENTY-FOUR BITCH!" I screeched punching him again. "SHUT UP!"

I out a cough and wince. King quickly leaned over to rubbing my back. "Are you okay?!"

"Peachy. Ugh."

I looked at him and grinned. His lips twitched and together we burst out laughing. Tears streaming down our face because we were just so tired, worn out and over emotional. But hey, we're safe now and we have each other. Huh I guess today wasn't that bad...I wonder...what's going to happen next...

TWO WEEKS LATER

I laid back against Chastiefol, watching King prancing around with a light glow around him. Tilting my head as he presses his palms against any and every tree, he could get his hands on. Snuggling back into the pillow with a giggle as daisies popped up from his feet. I let out a small bird like coo before getting up to collect them. Grabbing at least a dozen, I made my way to the heart (that's what I've name Elaine's resting place much to King's happy heartbreak) with a hum in my throat.

Walking down the pathway that seems so familiar now after a week and half, I took in the scenery. Healthy grass now filled the use to be dead dirt as burned trees slowly looked somewhat healed. You barely see small healthy branches with tiny green leaves grow out of chard bark. Man, king was doing great healing the dead forest for someone that didn't think he could use his powers like that. I guess me questioning him about how connected fairies were to the forest itself helped.

Now if I could only get him to stop over doing it.

I scowled at the thought of how I seemed to always find the damn idiot passed out somewhere strange. Asleep in a pile of mushrooms, a boulder once, and even up on top of a tree branch that looked close to snapping. I almost had a heart attack! He gave me a panic attack five days ago when he went missing for three hours! I mean his armor was just lying there against the tree next to Elaine. I thought he just resting but noooo! I screeched out when the helmet dropped down like nothing. I spent those three hours searching for him! Only for him to come back with new clothes. That shit-head!

Shaking my head of the memory as well to get rid of the scowl, I walked up to the dead fairy. "Good day Elaine. Your stupid brother made you more flowers today. Daisies this time! Your favorite right, he told me?"

Kneeling next to King's sister, I gently moved her hands to place the bouquet in them. Then I reached up to brush her hair from her young pale face. I sadly took in the sight of her cold body on the pile of flower that King had mange to make her after two days of brooding over of how to heal the forest. A beautiful flower casket for a beautiful dead girl. I wish I could change this, Harlequin doesn't deserve this...to bad I have to wait a long time for her to come back. Damn my habit of looking for manga spoilers!

"Echo!"

Then suddenly heat appeared on my back and head. I grunted to myself as someone's weight pushed my head into a bow. My right eye twitched as I emptily stared at the ground as more weight press down on me. Where on my body did it say that I'll be an arm rest for anyone? Nowhere that's where! I swing my elbow backwards, just to hear an oof. Ah the joy of being weightless.

"Echo!" King whined in my ear, throwing himself at my back again.

"King!" I whined back annoyed. "What do you want fairy boy?"

The little jerk just added more of his weight upon me even more until I tipped over with a squeak. "Why are you so mean to me? Are you still mad about the time I left? I said I was sorry."

"Kiss my ass _pinche puta_."

"No thanks human girl and what does that mean?!"

"None'ya!"

"None'ya?"

"As in none of your business!" I turnning my body to look at him. He pouted at me and I could feel myself melt. I'm such a fangirl. "What King? What is so important that you had to push me around."

"I didn't push you, you trip." He muttered before getting serious. Huh, cute. "I want to leave the forest. Tomorrow the latest."

I looked at him wide eyed before sharing a look with his sister. He wants to leave? Leave the forest that he was heartbroken about and used every hour that I would give him to heal it? Even more when I wasn't paying attention to his health. I thought for sure that he would want to stay here for a long ass while. Why though? Was it Ban? Did he hear the rumors about Ban and Fountain of Youth? In this empty forest?!

"Uh...um why?" I asked quietly, nervously.

The king of fairies sat beside me instead of draping himself on me. "I want to find the others. I want to see if they're okay. I-if Diana is okay..."

I watched as his cheeks turn pink and his amber brown eyes glazed over. I scrunched up my nose, ignoring the fangirl voice demanding that I tell the way older male my feelings and turned my whole body to Elaine. I just stared at her with empty eyes and sighed. Then in a big show, just to embarrass her brother, I clapped my hand together in a prayer above my bowed head. I grinned as I heard King squawk in surprise.

"Lady Elaine! Please watch over us as your brother and I journey toward civilization! I swear to by his side every step of the way." I cried out, trying not to laugh. "Please allow me your blessing to protect this idiot because we both know he can't do it himself.

I ignore the said male's protest.

"Please allow me to be his parner until I can no longer travel do to old age!" I did frown at that though, knowing that within twenty to thirty years I'll be too old to join him in any dangerous adventure. "And please help me to help King to find his true love. Amen!"

To find Diana and get her to fall in love with him early in the game. Even if I get hurt in the progress. After all I'm just a fangirl that doesn't have much to live. King let out a squeal and threw himself at me with the biggest grin on his face. Well at least he's happy right? That's all that matters to this old human.

THE NEXT DAY

It's morning, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and King Harlequin is taunting me just a little out of reach. Just you wait though...I have a sneaker with his name on it. If he thinks he can throw water, ice cold water mind you, on me and get away with it. He's got another thing coming! He almost got my cellphone wet! (That's right, I still have it even after that horrid day I appeared) Not that he needs to know that.

 _How did I get here?_

"Come on Echo! Let go!" He laughed at me, twirling around in the air. "We're losing day light!"

"Uh since when? We just woke up! I just woke up, you ass!" I glared at him from the ground. "Get down puta! I wanna punch you."

"No way crazy lady!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too! And you're short!"

I screamed in anger and threw a rock at him only to miss him by a foot. "Am not you bully! Now get down here so we can say good bye to Ellie."

King crackled as he flew pass me toward The Heart. I hissed at him and followed like alway. Just like I'm going to do for now on and forever. Until I couldn't follow anymore. Even if that means death. After all what a whirlwind adventure without a little danger, aye?

 _Why am I here? Where am I? Please...Help...How...How did I get here?_

 _I don't know how or why...everything is blank. I can't remember anything from then to now. I have no answers for this. I need to know...but King needs a friend right now. So, I'm going to be that friend until I can't be anymore. After all, I have my whole life to figure it out. Right?_

* * *

I hope that everyone who read this liked it. I dont know when I'll post the next chapter but I'll try to get it in within two weeks maybe. Anyways please comment on what you thought of this story, if you liked it, if any confustion that might have hit you or a tiny plot bunny eating at your brain and you want to share it with me. Feel free to write back but please no flames! Be gentle with me, it's been awhile.


	2. Season1(Part 1): Hey What

So here's the next chapter of My New Life's Crazy Adventure! Which is also in Wattpad just to let you know. I know I said that it would take two week but I guess the plot bunnies wanted in. So tada! One week early! Anyways, I like to thank those people that have read my story and favorite as well followed. It made me really happy. So I guess this one is for you guys. I hope you guys like it. Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hey What's Your Name, What's Your Name, Oh I Really Wanna Know**

So, its year one, two months into our travels from the near-death defining chase out from the castle to the Fairy King's Forest to where ever we are. You know in the stories like fanfiction, were they tell you that traveling with your favorite character is exciting, fun and full of _'fun'_? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) Yeah...that's a lot of bull-fucking-shit. Oh sure, you're hanging out with someone that fangirls would love to kill for just to be in their presents. Well buckle up fuckers, cause I'm gonna tell you a little secret. It's not fun, it's not exciting and no! You do not have happy-go-lucky fun time!

Not that I was hoping for any of that. Ha, ha, ha... Hey I a fangirl, what are ya gonna do. Anyways, so I'm just walking on this-this empty, semi empty path leading far, far away from the forest. With _Sir_ King flying half a foot away from me, gushing about Diana this and Diana that. Yeah...that gets kinda annoying after a while. But that's on me after asking about his teammates after all. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Oh well it could be worst right?

"Uuuuuuugh!" I screamed annoyed as stopped walking. I let myself fall to the ground with a wince. "Are we there yet?!"

I watched King jolt to a stop from flying and talking to look at me. "Echo?"

"No more please! I-I just-Gahhhhhh!" I cried from my spot, body all tensed up from something.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I just shrugged, wanting to kick something, anything. Is this pent-up energy? It feels like it. The orange-brown haired fairy floated down to me with a tilt of his head and small frown. He gave a nod and reached down to grab my right foot and started to drag me off the rocky road. Or at least he was trying too. I giggled as he struggled to turn me towards the left where there was a handful of trees. Okay, okay so traveling with your favorite character has its good points. Like this for example because King has no upper body strength what so ever and it was fucking hilarious.

King let out a huff before pouting at me and tossing my foot away from his body. I let out an oof as it hit the ground. Ouch! Uh rude, jerk. He tossed me a smirk with which I kindly reply with my ring finger. Rolling his amber-brown eyes at me, he grabbed my right arm and pulled me up. I let out a sigh and did what he wanted without complaining. Boy better relies that it's because of us barely knowing each other is why I'm not being a brat. Then again friends do that right? Act like brats just to mess with each other? (Are we friends? It has been just two months now...) Oh whatever.

"Okay how about we call it a day," He looked up at the dimming sky through tree branches filled with newly green leaves. I looked over to him then at the direction he was staring at. "I mean we did walk a couple miles-"

"Walked?" I tilted my head trying to pretend that I was raising an eyebrow.

"Walked a couple miles!" He raised his voice over mine, ignoring me completely. Chastiefol floating and spinning lazily behind his back. "So, we should rest for the night. Echo go do something useful like collecting wood. I'll go find us something to eat. Okay? Let's go!"

I hissed at his quickly retreating body and went off to get some firewood. Ugh next time I'm throwing a rock at his head. A big rock, the biggest rock I can find at his head. I let out another sigh, knowing I wouldn't do that. I'm too soft to do that so I'll just kick him in the shins instead. Less likely for blood to be spilled. Oh, look twigs!

"Alright...How many should I bring back?" I asked myself softly.

Humming to myself, I walked around slowly collecting as much as I could. Then looked around when I heard some that sound like rushing water. Letting out a gasp I ran toward that sound. Water! It was a stream of rushing water just a foot or two away from where we were staying.

"Hah, guess I did something useful, huh King?" I gleefully asked out loud to myself. Walking close enough so I won't fall in, I took a look at my reflection with a frown. "Huh...The laws of Anime physics."

The water reflecting, as best as it could with fast running water, was weird but at the same time...it wasn't. I mean, my brown hair wasn't in it usually braid but in a tight low bun after not bathing in a week. (Ugh hate my life) Bangs cupping my face messily, small strand of hair sticking out but not once did it look greasy. My brown eyes looked bigger and maybe a bit rounder behind my almost square like, black glasses. They also lack the small bags under them from the semi lack of sleep because my reading habits. I did have my beauty marks though; one inches below my left eyebrow, near my nose and one inches away from my right eye, almost on my nose.

"Meh." I said with little feeling.

My face was a bit red at the cheeks due to being under the sun (well no duh) and walking for miles (again, no duh). Plus, I am wearing a black hoodie (it had Jack Skellington on it with the Oogie Boogie gang in the back ground). There's also a brown turtle neck, long sleeve underneath as well as my jeans and snow boots. So, there's that. I need new clothes, it's been months wearing the same thing. Yuck... Hmm I wonder if King would help me find a way to get some new clothing.

"Jerk face got himself some new rags." I pouted get away from the water.

Never mind, I'm going to punch him now.

Walking back, I continue to collect more twigs. Trying hard not to stumble about when I over did it and couldn't see over the bunch of wood. Bumbling about, trying to look on each side of my filled arms I learned that I was the first one to make it back to 'camp'. Hmmm okay! Dumping my load without a care, I happily sat down and took out my cellphone. Two months and it still has a fully charged battery. Huh how's that for anime physics?

Scooting until my back touched the tree, I started to browse through my YouTube app. Might listen to something as I wait, right? Because I so don't know how to start a fire and even if I did, I don't know how to do it safely. Unless I want to chance it. I looked over at the pile, then the grassy floor and shook my head. Nope! Not a chance!

* * *

"What song is that? It sounds kinda creepy."

I jolted up with a scream at the voice of my traveling partner in my ear. I flinched slightly to look up to see his face next to mine. I gave him a 'what the heck' looked that he just smirked at before pointing at my cellphone's screen. On it was a red-haired girl with a bloody sword pointing forward, flame dancing around her, licking at her black dress. I tilt my head to listen carefully to the song and shrugged. It wasn't creepy, the song.

"Nightcore verion of This Little Girl." I mumbled. "Not creepy."

"How is it not creepy? It talks about a girl stalking a guy and sounding like she going to kill him!" He gestured with his hands, confusion written all over his face.

"She's not really going to kill him. It more of how she was being cheated on and she going to make him pay for it. She wants him to regret ever doing that to her as she makes his life miserable." I said with a shrug. "Or at least that's how I see it."

Then it just hit me.

It was darker then before and a fire was just a few steps away from us. Huh I guess I knocked out or something?

"How," The Fairy King asked, hands thrown in the air stupefied. "Is that not creepy?!"

I ignored the older male to rub the sleep out of my eyes with a yawn. "There's a river behind the trees. A foot or two, maybe three. I don't know...don't remember."

He let out a growl as I crawled closer to the fire and lay down before it. I let out a happy sigh as I let the heat wash over me. Man does that feel nice. King let out a pouty huff and flopped next to me with his pillow in his arms. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and giggled. He looked like a child with that puppy-dog pout.

"Echo, whyyyy?" He whined before giving up on me paying attention to him. I smiled as I continue to browse my app. "Ugh...I brought food. Like a lot, for now and morning."

"Hm."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first." He sounded annoyed.

"I asked you second." I was having fun with this.

"Echo!"

So much fun. "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

He turns towards me, one hand under his head as a head stand and the other on his hip. His young face completely serious. "But that's not your real name is it _Echo_? I'm not stupid like some people to actually believe that. After all, who names their child _Echo Stalker_? What's your real name?"

I refuse to look away from my phone. It's not like I can tell him that he's a fictional character from where I came from. How he's part of a story that makes him one of the main characters that have to save the world from a Holy War, Demons and fuck-up in the head Angels. How I know who he is, thanks to the anime series on Netflix and looking up spoilers on the internet. Oh my go-I mean Loki, his wings! Wait no time to gush about it.

"Echo...what's your name?" He asked softly, amber eyes glowing in the light of the fire. "Please...I really wanna know."

I looked at him, mouth slightly open and thumb pressing itself on the phone screen.

 _What's your name? What's your name?_  
 _Oh, I really wanna know_  
 _You got me goin' crazy_  
 _And I want you more and more_  
 _Oh, hey, this could be somethin' real_  
 _I've gotta let you know the way I feel_

 _What's your name? What's your name?_  
 _Oh, I really wanna know_  
 _'Cause every time I get there_  
 _But it's right before you go_  
 _Oh, hey, if only you could see_  
 _I wanna get to know you_  
 _And to get you knowin' me_

King looked at me, frozen completely, dead in the eye. Looking back at him trying not to burst out laughing, I picked up the volume to my phone. Blasting the song into the quiet night air. My body started to shake from the repressed laughter as a grin try to take over my face. Oh my god his face you should see it. He looks so done with me.

"Echo!" He screamed, quickly pulling himself into a seating position and started to hit me with his pillow. "What the heck!? Why?!"

I just crackled in delight as I try to protect myself from his vicious attack. "I win!"

"Why would you-you little-Ugh! I hate you!"

"No you don't!" I screeched as another crackled escaped my throat.

He hit me one more time and flopped back to the floor. I watched with amusement as he huffed and turned his back toward me. Snickering, I got up and walked to a pile of orange shape fruit that looked blue. Grabbing two, I walked back to my pouty friend (He's my friend, right?) and toss one at him. Retaking my spot next to him, I watched as he gasped and fumbled to catch it. Oh man, King you crack me up.

"Awe you pouting big baby booboo?" I cooed at him with a big grin.

He bared his teeth at me with a hiss (was his teeth just sharp right now? Nah, just trick of the light) that surprise me before curling up to munch on his weird fruit. He kinda looked like a little squirrel like that.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again." He scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Who calls some one that?"

"Me." I answered with a giggle. (And Hiccup from HTTYD, not that you need to know)

Taking a bite out of the blue fruit in my hand, I turned so my back could face the tree and I was facing the open fire. How nice and calming was this? Wiggling around for a bit, I quickly looked for a song in my pone and played it. A soft female voice filled the air making my fairy companion look at me with a curious look. I smiled at his food filled chipmunk cheeks, with a soft blue juice that clung to the corners of his face and dripped down his chin.

I tilt my head back, closing my eyes to enjoy the beautiful music that played around us. " _There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes. In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne. Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall. I hear the sounds from the places where I was born._ "

I felt air become warmer as the orange-brown hair boy scooted closer to me. I felt him lay his head against my shoulder. He must want to get closer to listen to the song as I sang along. After all, it's been years since I had a singing class to help me with my vocal tone. I've been told that I had a good voice but still, without a voice warm-up exercise a soprano\alto can sound a bit off.

" _Up on the hill across the blue lake. That's where I had my first heart break. I still remember how it all changed. My father said; 'Don't you worry, don't you worry child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah.'_ " King sang along with me, causing me to tense up and look at him in surprise.

"Oh..." I whispered softly to myself. "Nice tenor vocals."

I stayed quiet as he continues to sing along, just wanting to hear how his voice entwined with the female voice perfectly. Almost as if the song was meant for him. He sang as if it was a voice switched song, Man how did he do that? A song that he never heard before and then this. I could never dream to match a song so perfectly like him. Shaking my head in amazement, I tilt my head back again and looked up to the sky through the tree.

Wow...I never seen so many stars. I let out a sigh of content and lend back on my left hand slightly, just enough to not disturber King. This was one of the nicest things I found out about traveling since I came to this world. Stars shine so brightly in the night. The air so fresh that it stung my lung just a bit in a good way that I didn't have to worry about my asthma. I love it here...

Sure, I miss home, my family and modern technology...but this...this felt right. I didn't have to worry about pollution in the air messing with my lungs, no bills to pay just yet or having to plan for the future. Well, I mean yeah you need to pay for some bills like taxes in villages if you choose to live in one. But ignoring that for this right now, everything seems...good. Not great but good. After all, I need money for new clothes and a bath.

"Hey King?" I nudged him to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"I need new clothes...I feel gross wearing the same thing over and over two months straight."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so earlier? I got you some right here!" He exclaimed scrambling to reach the bag he brought along with him. He pulled out a bundle of blue and black cloth and tossed it at my head. "I found some as I was looking for some new clothes for myself. You seem pretty small-like petite kinda small. Oh! Here they are! Really Echo, speak up girl."

I twitched as I pulled the items away from my face. Looking at it in an apathetic manner, I notice that there was underwear and a sport bra kinda looking bra as well. They were pink. My right eye twitches again. Taking a deep breath and pressing my lips together, I absently search the ground next to me. Feeling something almost the size of my palm, I quickly snatched it up. Then as quick as a deadly snake, I flicked it straight to his head.

 _Ping_

" **GAH!** "

Ah! Ssstttrrrrrike!

* * *

So that was chapter 2 and even though its took only 8 pages to wright (last chapter was about 9 chps), I feel like it it has way more detail. So yeah! This is great. I feel proud of myself. Anyways I don't know when I'm going to write the next chapter, so it might be two weeks like I said in the last chapter but meh. Dont keep up any hope for it. I hoped you guys liked it, if you did please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Once again! No flames! Please!


	3. Season1: Lost Boy

Hey everyone, I'm back with a surprise! Okay ya all know that I usally post on satuday whether its day or night? Well I was actually writing two chapters and drawing two picture for this story! yes thats right! I have two pics and chapters. I don't know how i'm going to post the pics up here but I do know that once I scan them they will be on my Wattpad as banners. So if you really wanna see them you can find them there. My Wattpad is jonodragon if you want to check that out. Oh and I'm thinking of joining AO3. So if I do get in, I'll let you know and junk. Moving on, I want to say thank you to all the people reading and following this. Just see all of the alerts makes me giddy! So once again, I guess this one is for you guys. I hope you guys like it. Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

Paring: KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lost Boys**

Year one, seven months (September, wow its almost Autumn already! Just two more weeks) into our journey and have visited at least three villages. Nothing much big or exciting has happed as we just explored looking for King's comrades. Well other than having to play hide n' seek with the Holy Knight, King _in his_ _human form_ trying to collect gossip about the whereabouts of the other Deadly Sins (That's how we were almost caught by the holy knights in the first village. Thank gods for the super drunks in the second one!), and having to drag a drunk fairy before he exposes us by crying about his lost love. Oh, and there was that one time with the tiger trap I fell into but we don't talk about that. That...and King's night terrors.

Terrors of the deaths of his people and the forest. At first, he was quiet so I never knew until he woke up scream and clawing his ear and neck. I still remember jolting out of my sleep to see him screaming at monsters that weren't there. Could remember long red scratches from behind his ears to the bottom of his chin and upper neck. The scratches on his arms as if he was trying to rip away whatever was clutching to him. There were times I had to stop him from drawing blood. It was horrible.

I let out a sigh as I watch a sleep deprived King fly distortedly in the air in front of me. I flinched each time he comes close to hitting a random tree or had my heart stop if he even drops a half a foot from the sky. I swallowed and liked my lips nervously as I ran closer to him. He was going to hurt himself again. I just know it and I'm scared that I won't be able to help him. I don't know any first aid or have anything for his scrapes. I could use water that we have to clean any small wounds but still...Man, I really should have pushed myself to at least take a class but...ugh.

"Eek!" I gasped as the damn Fairy King dropped again. "Harlequin!"

I threw myself at the boy just before he hit the ground. Oh gods, this boy is going to kill me!

"Oh...Hey Echo..." Whispered the thousand and three hundred-year-old fairy. "I fell..."

"I can see..." I whispered back, shook. Sitting up from our fallen position, I pulled him to my chest. "No more. We...we taking a break right now. King...please."

His eyes closed at the small crack in my voice and nod. I let out a shuttered sigh and try to get up with him in my arms. Sad to say that-that failed epically. At least I got him to giggle a little bit. A weak smile stretched onto my face painfully. Slowly as one, we walked to a small clearing just a foot away from the rocky path we were on without any accidents. Which was surprising, seeing how King could barely walk a straight line.

I gently helped the orange-brown haired male to lay down and then ran back for Chastiefol, which in pillow form was laying on the ground. Quickly picking it up, I race back to the knocked out male and placed it next to him. I cooed softly as he turned to his side and reached for it. Sighing again, I slumped down and pulled out my phone. It was noon and we still about a month away from reaching the next village. Not that I mind after all, I rather King rest then listen to drunk him complain about Diana being in love with the 'Captain'. I swear that boy needs to gets some balls and just ask her out already. (I mean; King, I'm your loyal fangirl who even dislikes pairing you together with her but come on! Get your shit together!)

Grunting softly, I lay back to join him. The sky was so blue with no cloud to be seen. "Meh..."

"Hnnnn..."

"Hm?"

"Nhhh...Elaine..."

I turn my head to see King's face scrunched up. "Not again."

His body twitched like he was hit with something and curled around his green pillow. His leg kicked out and he let out a small whine. He wiggled about as if something was holding him back and he was trying to escape. His eyelids scrunched up tighter, his lips pulled back a little to show clench teeth and beads of sweat started to appear along his forehead. He looks so much in pain. It was hard to look at him like this. Sad, hurt, pale as a bone and in pain. Especially when I'm so used to seeing him filled with so much joy when he was awake and healthy.

"King." I whispered crawling to him. I wrapped my arms around him and his pillow as best as I can and held tightly. "Shhhh...it's okay Fairy boy. I'm here. Don't worry it's alright."

"Elaaaaaine!" He sobbed struggling to breathe. "Hellllbram! Oh god...Please don't die! Please! Nooooo!"

"No, no, no. It's okay. Shhhh...Please King. Please calm down Harlequin." I whispered, sitting up with him in my arms. "It's okay."

He let out another sob.

"Quin..."

I felt so guilty as I rock him back and forth. It's been like this for a while since we first ran into the Holy Knights, three months ago. They had a witch-no wait a mage or whatever the fuck they call magical humans here. That blonde bitch did something to King after he used Chastiefol to smack her into the river. All I remember is that she let out a shriek and chanted in some language. Then threw a red orb at King's chest. Then a rattle, almost like a rattlesnake, filled the air when I snarled at her. After that, I could care less on what happen because all I cared was getting a downed Harlequin out of there.

King Harlequin let out a chocked scream before shoving me away and shooting into the air. His teeth bared and pointy as well as his ears when he hissed viciously at me. His eyes looked a bit funny but I couldn't really tell since my glasses fell off when I was pushed. But at the moment it didn't matter. I felt my whole-body flinch back in fear and a yelp ripped its way out of my mouth. Wait! When did he get sharp teeth and elf ears? What the hell?

"King? Harle...Harlequin?" I stuttered crawling back, stumbling to get my glasses back on.

He was panting out harshly as if he ran a non-stop running marathon. He quickly shook his head and shot off into a clutter of trees. I just sat there in fear, staring after him. Taking deep breaths to calm my heart down, I got up and slowly walked after him. Afraid that King might attack me like a vicious animal in his state. Then I shook my head. This is stupid. This is King Harlequin we're talking about. Yeah, he's part of the Seven Deadly Sin and it magically powerful but he's a good guy. He would never hurt an innocent-wait didn't he like try to kill Ban? You know because of rumors? Rumors that said that Ban 'supposedly' burn, killed and stole from the Fairy Forest?

"Well shit." I muttered to myself, stopping a foot away from the trees themselves. "He was alone for ten year with only the knights as company, right? Plus, he seemed ready to kill those guys when they attacked us."

Ugh

Maybe I should wait for him to calm down and come out when he's ready. I nodded at that plan and walked back to where we left our items. I glance back and let another sigh. Tree branches rustled around before steading. It might take a while.

* * *

Okay let get real here. My phone works. I could use it all day until it dies, only for it to be fully charge the next morning. Trust me, me and sir pouty who was still hiding in the trees by the way tried it out. King apparently loves music so much that he likes to steal my phone when I'm still asleep and blast it on. In the morning. Like at five in the morning. He's lucky that he's cute and probably my only friend here in this crazy world. (Still don't know if we're truly friends and not just saying that just to stop us from going crazy.) He still has to watch his back though because really? At five? What the hell?!

Anyways, it's been about two hours and still no King. Just trees rustling around, thanks to his movement. I'm going out of my mind with boredom and pent up energy. Ugh I hate waiting. (which is somewhat true. I could wait for hours and not care. Then there's time when I can't wait at all) So pulling my cell out, I start messing around with it. My games work, thank the gods, but I lost my captain status in one of them from the lack of activity. My Pandora work as well as my YouTube which of course it works. We been using it a lot. But my calling, mail and internet is completely useless. They don't freakin' works, which sucks big time.

Getting up, I opened up Pandora and just listen to the songs that popped up. Tossing it and my glasses as gently as I could at the Chastiefol pillow, I stretched out. Then when 'Our House' by Becky G started to play, I grin and started to dance. I'm not the best dancer at all, only took one dance class in middle school and never took another one again. It's not like I failed it or that I didn't like it, I just rather have choir. Anyways, I rather dance for the fun of it then try to learn move that I have to practice over and over. Not really that fun.

 _There was a time when I was alone_  
 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_  
 _My only friend was the man in the moon_  
 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes_  
 _I saw a shadow flying high_  
 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_  
 _He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me_  
 _I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day_

I hummed along the song with a smile. It's been a long time since I heard 'Lost Boy'. It was almost a lullaby by the way it was played. The piano is always beautiful even if you like cello more. Putting one hand on my hip and the other raised over my head, I lend on one foot and let my other point out. Then bend slightly toward my raised arm to look up at the sky then bended the other way. Look at me I'm a ballerina!

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me_  
 _Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_  
 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

I twirled and made a small leap then spun again. A small rustle entered my ears as the song continue to guide me though my dance. I might not be a ballerina but I know I can get at least one person's attention. And that person just so happens to be one missing King of the Fairy King's Forest. Lifting both arms up into a circle and moving my feet in the same placement like earlier, I tilt my head toward the trees. A shadow shuffled closer as if to watch. A small smile reappeared on my face once again but this time it didn't feel so horrible. Harlequin...

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_  
 _Believe in him and believe in me_  
 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_  
 _To your beautiful destiny_  
 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_  
 _I realized I finally had a family_  
 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_  
 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_  
 _And ever since that day_

A soft humming filled the air. That's strange. I stopped dancing to look around. I hear a humming bird but I don't see one? It got louder as I notice King got closer. Wait...is he? My eyes widen in awe. Oh, my gods he's like a hummingbird! That's adorable. He's part bird! Oh, and he looks better. Well as better as one could look with skin as pale as snow and purple-black bags under their eyes. At least he doesn't look like a manic pixie anymore. That was kind of creepy-cool but still creepy.

"Hey Echo..." He whispered giving me a shy wave.

"Well hello Mr. Hide n' Seek." I teased.

"Sorry." He muttered floating closer to me. When he was close enough, I wrapped my arms around him. "What's that song? It's pretty. She has a nice voice..."

"Lost Boy by some chic name Ruby-no Rudy-no wait that's a guy's name...uh..." I pulled away and squinted at my phone. "Oh, its Ruth B! It's by her."

King nod his head and lean against me. Ugh heavy. I frowned at him trying to keep my footing. Looking at him, completely taking in his profile I notice something. As he hummed along to the song, I notice that my little orange-brown haired friend was a fairy. (No Duh Echo) A fairy that was singing to a song about Peter Pan and the lost boys. A fairy who was wearing a leafy green tunic and-and almost dark green pants. Oh, my gods...when the sun his hair, it looks like its two shades away from red.

"Oh my gods you're Peter Pan!" I gasped out loud in complete and total awe. "Oh gods...you're a fairy! You have tights! Oh man! Tinkerbell!"

King looked at me as if I lost my mind. Which mind you is not that far from the truth. I just grin widely though, eyes filled with manic glee. I could just imagen it now! Our fair and just King Harlequin in green tights. In a superman pose!

"No. Just no. They're not tight!" King stammered going from weird out to freak out to completely embarrass and flustered. "What the heck! Echo! Noooo!"

I just doubled over and laughed.

Priceless!

* * *

So that was chapter 3 and its took only 6 pages to write (last chapter was about 8 pgs). So yeah! Oh I did have some headcanons about King in there as well as Echo. If you guys want like a whole list let me know and I'll try to get it on here for all of you to see. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it, if you did, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Once again! No flames! Please!


	4. Season1: Witching Hour

So here's the second chapter I wrote with in this week! Like I said in the last chap, there are some headcanons. Again, if you guys want like a whole list let me know and I'll try to get it on here for all of you to see. I wrote a lot in this chapter, like 20pgs. Man, did it take forever. So once again, I guess this one is for you guys. I hope you guys like it. Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Witching Hour**

One month later and we were finally near the village. Actually, it wasn't really a month because when we last stopped it was almost two weeks from the twenty-third of September. (The ninth if anyone was wondering.) Right now, it's about the...I took out my phone to see that it was the fifth of October. So yeah...it was about three weeks to get to the village. Which was an hour walk away! So, yay village! King looks better now, getting more hours of sleep. Of course, he has been stealing my phone to listen to 'Lost Boy' over and over. And he wonders why I started calling him Peter Pan or any name that circles around it. Not Hook though. Only villains do that. (And let it be known that he will also refuses to talk or even look at me after I called him Tinkerbell. Have to get my revenge somehow.)

Anyways, just to appease the lil'shit from his pouting, I made him a playlist on YouTube. So far it only has about five songs on it. Songs that we both notice that calmed him down enough for him to sleep. Though I have to state one thing and one thing only! 'Thousand years' is my couple song and not King's. So what if I didn't have a significant other! Diana's not his either and it's my ace in my sleeve for babysitting. So, it's my song and I will fight him. Meet me in the pit Fairy King.

"My, what a scary face."

I flinched and swung my head at King, who for once was walking with me. "Yeah well...your face is uh...is you face! Uh scary I mean."

King just laughed.

Well...I scowled at him and kicked him in the leg. I giggled as he yelped and jumped away from me. He growled at me and I ran for it, laugher bubbling from my chest. We ran around the path in zig-zags until my body locked up in fear. My body was completely ready to shut down that I didn't even notice King coming at full speed. Both of us let out an oof as the weight and speed caused us to hit the ground. Thankfully he rolled off before I could fully get squash. Don't let his true form fool you, he's quite heavy for a little guy.

"Echo? What happen?" The amber-brown eyed male asked using his elbows to push his upper body up.

My body was completely tense on the ground as I stared into the distance. "I-I don't know...something feels just wrong."

King frown at me in confusion before he closed his eyes. The sound of an angry buzzing bee echoed around us as his eyes snapped open to glare at the direction in front of us. I look from him to the direction he glared at and back to him again, worried. I'm scared, he's angry and the air around us does not give out a happy-go-lucky feel to it. Taking a deep breathe, I slowly stood up. Something was out there and it was not going to be good.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

Okay, in scary movie only idiots walk in the direction of where the danger was the strongest because they want something to prove. Like idiots. So, the big question to ask is why the fuck are we walking towards it. I stared at disbelief at my orange-brown hair companion as he trudged forth. Oh man he's going to get us killed right? He so is, isn't he? I just know it. But I'm the bigger idiot for following him, aren't I?

"So...um why are we going toward the uh you know." I had both hands curled up to my chest, so I slightly raised my right hand and waved it up and down. "Uh the thingy. You know-know the um bad feeling place."

"The bad feeling place?"

"Don't make fun of me. You know I'm bad at talking."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Jerk."

I pouted at him as I grabbed the back of his leafy green shirt. He just tossed me a smirk and continue to walk. Through the gates of the village, a harsh shiver ran down and up my spine. Swallowing in fear and licking my lips nervously, I looked around. And let me tell you...it was a motherfucking ghost town. Like the one in cartoons. Dark, grey and foggy. Houses looked old and run down. Some looked so ready to fall apart with just one touch. The air felt like I could have an asthma attack at any time with how moldy and wet it was. It didn't smell all that great ether. Looks like this was a cows' shitting ground.

Twitching at the sound of a ball hit a wall over and over, I let out a whine. Okay that was creepy. Can we go? King quickly changed direction of the sound. Oh, of course let us walk in the direction of the creepy echoing sound. Fuck...I hate my fucking life. You wanna know why? Because this asshole grabbed my hand and refuse to let go as the sounds get louder. Oh my gods, we're gonna die. This is it! I can already feel my body turn to ice. Good bye cruel world! Let it be known that I tried to keep King out of trouble, that the idea of cheating at poker for money was all King's idea and that I-

"Oh look, it's just a kid." King's deadpan voice interrupted my thought progress. "How terrifying."

I shot him a nasty look and looked over his shoulder (no I didn't have to tippy toe to see, shut up) to see a little blonde hair girl bouncing her ball. Her hair was a dull blonde color that went up to her chest, her white dress had more grey to it than white and was mattered at the bottom. Her skin seems bland as if she was badly drawn and colored. Her green eyes also seemed to be lifeless, empty, dull and looked like she hasn't had sleep in months. Looks like she and ol'pain in the ass can relate. (Yeah, I'm looking at you King.)

"Excuse me? Young miss?" King gently called out to her, try not to spook her. (With this atmosphere? I don't believe it.) "Can you tell us where we can find an adult around here?"

She slowly turns to look at us with this intense feeling in her eyes. "You shouldn't be here. Leave."

"E-eh?" I shrank back with an awkward smile on my face. "Wh-what do you me-"

"Leave. Now. It's not safe for new comers." She snarled, clutching her ball tightly.

King and I shared a look feeling unsettled. What the hell?

"Oh my. You have to excuse her; new people unsettle her I'm afraid."

Both of us whipped around to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I let out another whine, this time way different from the last one. Oh god. Her long, long red hair bounced with each step she took to us. She wore a white tight-fitting dress that fell below her shoulders, showing off a tasteful amount of cleavage (oh gods) and slit from just a little below her hip. Blue jewels at her shoulders and right hip as if they were the only things keeping the dress together. Skin a creamy color that was begging to be touch as she batted her gorgeous purple eyes at us. (Is it hot in here or is it me?)

Eek! Something hit me!

At the clearing at someone's throat next me had me frozen with an awkward smile on my face. Looking at the corner of my eye, King was glowering at me. Uh what did I do? Inching a bit away from him, I looked back at the gorgeous woman to greet her. Sadly, when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I was render mute. Again. Letting out a sad sigh, I looked back at King with pleading eyes. He rolled his eyes with an angry huff.

"Hello." He greeted with a fierce scowl clutching Chastiefol tightly in his hands.

"Well hello!" She greeted with a beautiful smile. "And welcome new comers! I am Ronda, the village's inn keeper. You are?"

"Echo and King." He grunted displease. I elbow him in the ribs. "I mean hi it's nice to meet you lady Ronda."

Oh, that little shithead.

"Ella it's late, shouldn't you be heading home now?" Ronda ask the little girl with a bright smile.

Oh, she's just lovely.

Jab to the ribs. Ugh...

"Yes Miss." The little girl looked away with fear in her eyes, nodded and ran off. "Good bye."

Watching her scurry off into the fog, King and I shared another unsettled look. Together we turned to look at the gentle face Ronda and I let out another sigh. Wow she's pretty. Is she single? Eek! Jab to the ribs again. Goddamnit King! I sent him a glare, only for him to glare back.

"Well it's getting late and I bet you two are tired. How about you two follow me to my Inn and stay there until you have to leave?" She batted her eyes at us, causing me to nod eagerly and for the guy next to me to huff. "What do you say? I'll even throw in a free meal."

"No tha-" King started before I cut in with a loud, "Yes!"

"Echo!" He pulled me closer with a scold. "We don't have money for a night in the Inn."

"Oh..." I mumbled as my neck and face started to heat up. "Sorry."

Ronda toss her head back with a laugh. So beautiful. "Don't worry about it! Just do me a couple favors, little odd jobs as payment and we'll call it even, kay. Come on, free meals and warm place to stay? What do you say?"

King and I shared a look. Me with excitement written all over my face and his with 'completely done' written on it. He let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped down, waving his right hand in the air. As if he was saying go for it. I fist pumped the air.

Victory!

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!" King and I said.

Could he sound more dead in side?

"Thank you for joining me!" She gushed, clapping her hands together. "Now why don't you guys go get ready for bed. It's best to start a new day bright and early."

I protest wanting to help her clean up but she just shook her head gently and sent me off with my amber-brown eyed partner. Pouting to myself, I silently follow her demands. The Fairy King in front of me, who was quiet throughout dinner, tilt his head to look at me indifferently and stormed up the stairs. I looked after him weirdly before letting out a tired sigh and followed in a slower pace. Well this is going to be awkward...

And awkward it was. The next fifty minutes getting ready for bed was sent in pure awkward silences. (Oh my Loki, hot water baths! Yessss!) Luckily, we have two different rooms to sleep. Rubbing my hair dry, I bide the pissy orange-brown boy good night and headed to my room. Only to be stopped by a strong grip on my borrowed orange pj sweater. I looked over to see a flushed, pouting fairy hold me captive. Ugh what now, I tired.

"Sleep with me." King demanded.

I tilt my head tiredly. "Eh?"

"Sleep with me." He repeated with a scowl. "I don't trust that woman. It'll be safer if we stick together in the same room. That way she can't get us of guard."

I just shrugged and walked into his room. As much as having my own room and bed sounds, I rather stick together just in case for his night terrors. I have his lullaby's-I mean his calming music on my phone after all. Tossing my junk to the side, I sat on his bed and started to comb my hair. The taller boy tilts his head before coming to join me on the bed where he took the comb from me. He combed my long hair back before quickly braiding it like I always do after my stream baths. I let out a happy sigh before thanking him and getting under the covers, closing my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow form of Chastiefol. Half of sleep, I heard the covers rustling as he joined me. (This wasn't the first time we slept this close to each other.)

Two hours later I woke up to the bed jiggling as if someone was jumping on it. Opening my eye slowly and blinking the sleep away, I looked over to see King tossing about. Night terrors. Getting out of bed, I went in search for my cell in the dark. I screamed internally as I stubbed my foot against the drawer on myside of the bed. Stumbling about, I let out a small coo as I finally found my cell. Quickly as I could, I played his list and climbed into bed again. Soon I wrapped my arms gently around him and pulled him close, placing my chin on his head. It took at least three songs before he calmed down and fell back into a deep sleep.

"Good night Harlequin."

* * *

October Six, Day One

"Good Morning!"

We looked up to see Ronda greet us. I felt excitement bubble up in me at the sight of her. She looks so prefect. Like a goddess. I heard a huff next me and felt a tug. I rolled my eyes fondly let myself be manhandled like a stuff animal. I don't know what was up with King but whatever. It was our first day here and I really want to make a good impression on Ronda. I don't know why but I just have to. I could just feel the itch clawing itself into my body.

"Hungry?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Starving." I gasp out, body feeling warm.

The beautiful red head giggled and swayed to the Kitchen. "Good! I made eggs with potatoes, some ham, bacon and sausages for breakfast."

From the corner of my eye, King had the look of disgusts. That's right, King was not that big of meat. I've seen him nibble on a little bit sometimes when we were able to get some. Never a lot though, he rather just devours the fruit we have or find. Though if we have some money for cheese, he will fight you and end you for it. Like that one time we were at this famer market and he fought with this old grandma for the last cheese being sold. It was not only a vicious battle but a hilarious one as well. Oh, and he won that battle by the way.

"So, I was thinking that maybe as your payment King can help fix the roof of the Inn and you can help me clean the inside?" She asked with a cute pose.

Oh, there goes my heart.

Me and my traveling partner nodded at each other in agreement. With a smile, we gave her a thumbs up. "You got it!"

This is going to be exciting!

* * *

October Seven, Day Two

As I walked through the town with a bucket filled with water, I watched as very little people walk out of their homes. Not a many would wonder out to mingle with the public and those that do look so close to death. As if someone was stealing energy from them, slowly eating at their will to live. Even the children look so dead inside. It was horrible. I felt a shiver go down my back. Maybe I should bring this up to King before we go to bed? After all he has be on the edge ever since we got in seeing distance of this village. It's probably for the best. If something is going on with this town then shouldn't we find a way to end it? Or is that just me being stupid? I really need to talk to King.

As I got closer to the Inn, I looked up to see my favorite person working hard on the roof. I watched as he stopped to pull his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face. Then to my surprise, he took it off and went back to hammering. It really took me by surprise when he mentioned that he had worked on repairing roof tops back when he worked for the Kingdom of Liones. Something about stupid drunk teammate (Ban and the Captain apparently) wanting to have a fighting match. So, he got use to fixing the damages they made and couldn't wait for them to recover from vomiting their guts out. That story got a snort out of me, especially when he mentions the part of the victim kicked Ban in-between the pants.

"Harlequin..." Warmth and fondness wormed its way from my heart throughout my whole body.

I tilted my head then jogged into the building with a bright idea. As I entered the kitchen, I place the bucket on the counter, grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and then I looked for a cup to pour it in. After that, I placed it on a tray and walked out trying not to drop it. Its heavy okay! Once outside, I could see King wiping his face again.

"Hey Kingy! You working hard?" I called out with a grin. "Or hardly working?"

He looked over towards me with a surprise and grinned. "Really?"

"Them fans wanna know! If the great King Harlequin of the Bear Sloth is really a hard worker." I looked down at the tray in my hands then looks back at him with a tilt of my head. "Thirsty? I brought you something to drink."

He shot me a quick nod before jumping off the roof top. Which cause me to have a small heart attack. He let out a laugh as he caught sight of my face. I just glared and walked away towards the table that was placed outside. Pouting, I handed him the drink I got for him.

"Jerk face."

"Brat."

"Big ears."

"Little girl.'

"I'M NOT LITTLE OLD MAN!"

"I'M NOT OLD!"

We glared at each other before my lips twitched. Then we were throwing our heads back in laughter. This was great. When was the last time we just hanged out without fear of being hunted down? When was the last time we were just us? Has it really been eight months since that day when I caught King off with a song about asking for some chic's name? I looked at King and smiled at him fondly. He caught my gaze and teasing me by scrunched his nose at me. This was nice. Soon a loud wail through our peaceful aura. We jumped up in fear and shock.

With a quick glance, we took off to the scream. King flicked his hand forward summoning his shirt and Chastiefol. As soon as we reached the area of disturbance, he had his shirt on and Chastiefol, in spear form, in his hand. There, surrounded by a large crowd was a blonde girl holding another smaller, blonde girl. King tensed up beside me once we caught sight of the child. It was Ella. It was Ella and she wasn't breathing. Oh no...

"She did this! That red head bitch did this! All of this!" The older girl screamed at everyone. "And you let her!"

"Elaine..." King whispered taking a step back, before flying back to the Inn.

I look back at the scene before taking off after my fairy. By the time I caught up to him, he was face down in bed and sobbing. Taking a seat next to him, I just watched in silence. Taking a deep breath, I lay next to him curled up by his side. I want to say that I understand how he feels but I can't because I don't. I never truly lost anyone before. Not like he has...but it does pains me to see him like this. So, I do what I do best. Play his favorite songs and be there for him as best as I can. After all...we only have each other.

* * *

October Eight, Day Three

Today was not as great as the other days. For one King refuse to leave the room, the people were close to rioting against the Inn and I felt weird. Like I wasn't myself. After all, when do I go girl crazy? I mean this morning all I cared was making King happy before I ran into Ronda. Next thing I know is that I'm following her to her room without a single thought of King. That wasn't me! Since when have I ever put someone over my orange-brown haired friend? Never! King has always come first...so why?

"Echo?"

I jolted out of my thoughts to see Ronda look at me through her eyelashes. Oh...hello gorgeous. She swayed as she walked towards me with a book in her hands. I squirmed a little in my seat which happened to be her bed. (Well crap. I'm dead.) She sat very close next to me and lend into my personal bubble. I could feel the heat radiating off her fair skin. I rubbed my legs together as my eye fell to her lips then lower.

"Echo, you know why I brought you here?" She asked, tone low and soft. Her chest moving up and down faster as if she was panting for air. "I wanna show you something."

I lend away feeling boy both over heated and uncomfortable. "Oh? Um okay?"

Why was my body feeling with way? Oh, she smells so good. Like roses. Why did she smell like roses? Roses hurt my nose sometimes. They're not even my favorite flower. I mean getting roses seems romantic but not all girl want the same thing. They want something special, like that one-time King gave me a pink lily pad flower. It had a frog in it that wanted to say hi by the way. Never hear King laugh so hard.

"This book is a very special book that I want you to have. You seem so very special Echo." I looked up at her quickly remembering that Ronda was talking to me. Oops. "I want to learn with you Echo. You and your friend."

I felt weird again. Like as if I wanted to roll over and let her do what she wants to me. Why? I don't know...oh her eyes are glowing. As well as the choker on her neck. How long has she had that? Why was the ruby on it glowing? She lends even more closer as if she was going to kiss me. My body trembled slightly as my eyes close.

I felt air become warmer as the orange-brown hair boy scooted closer to me. I felt him lay his head against my shoulder...

Harlequin! I jolt back and jumped out of bed with her book in my hands. "Oh well look at the time! I have to go! Much cleaning to do and water can't get itself."

I race out of the room as if the Devil was after me, not even looking back at the woman I left behind.

Once outside and far away from the Inn, I let myself relax. What was that? What the hell was that?! I was going to kiss a stranger! I shook my head and held the book tighter to my chest. My head hurrrts. An almost dead tree caught my eye and with a sigh I walked towards it. I slide down the trunk and looked at the sky that was turning pink and orange. It was almost night time. Dinner might be on the table soon. Well that's going to be embarrassing. With me running away, Ronda trying to kiss me and King already having this huge dislike for our host. Oh, that's going to be a nightmare.

"You!"

"Eek!"

I looked over to see the blonde girl from yesterday. She looked so angry and full of hatred. It was scary. I scrambled back into the tree trying to get away as she got closer to me. Was she going to hit me? I don't wanna be punch! I'm not a fighter!

"So, you and your friends planning to cast another spell on this town." She hissed eyes narrowing. "I won't let you."

I felt unadulterated fear as she pulled out a dagger. "W-what you talking about!?"

"Don't play dumb with me monster!" She screamed.

"Who's playing!?" I yelled back holding the book in my face. "Go away crazy lady."

"You have the book!"

"She gave it to me!"

"What?"

"Well she didn't really give it to me, I kinda took it as I ran away but with good reason! She was gonna kiss me! Or at least it felt like she was." I spit out, breathing roughly. "Then King popped into my head and I was like 'oh no! I can't kiss her. King hates her!' Well not hate to be exactly..."

I tilted my head in thought.

"Okay...maybe he does hates her. He does never let her get close to me when we'll all in the same room together."

I looked up at the girl with a sheepish smile. Oh, she looks so done with me. What is it with people in this world looking so fed up with me? It's not nice!

"So, let me get this straight...you're not working for that blasted witch, you ran, leaving your friend with a soul eating parasite?"

"Crazy girl say what?!"

We both looked at each other for a second before I shot up. I stumbled trying to get my footing and race to the Inn with blondie following me. I could feel my heart pounding in my rib cage, my lungs aching for air as I push myself. What the fuck?! Ronda was a soul eating witch?! Somehow the last three days make total sense. I've never been boy or girl crazy. I never wanted to throw myself at anyone before. So why her? Because she was a motherfucking witch! That bitch! No wonder King didn't trust her! And I felt him with her! I swear if she lays one finger on him...

"Echo, welcome back."

Oh, that bitch.

"Get _your_ filthy paws _off_ him you damn dirty ape." I hissed glaring at the hand she had on his shoulder.

A rattle and buzz filled the air.

She giggled at me as she brushed her glowing red hand up and down his arm carelessly. The arm that belong to a still King. His back was to me and ears were pointy which set me on edge. Chastiefol held tightly in his grip. The last time he had elf ears he looked ready to rip my throat out. Well shit. Manic pixie was back and Miss. Soul Eater was in control.

"Shit." The girl behind me cursed. "He's a pixie. Aren't they magically powerful?"

"Fairy." I snapped at her without taking my eyes off him. "And yes...specially when they happen to be King."

"King?!" She freaked, taking a step back.

"Ah yes. Imagine my surprise when I felt the power of the Fairy King walk into this little village." Ronda purred wrapping her arms around him. The snake rattle sound louder. Well she's dead. "And a member of the Deadly Sins."

A wanted poster appeared in the air next to them.

"Though he looks nothing like his picture but he looks way better in this form." She kissed his cheek. "Don't you think?"

"Fuck off!" I snarled.

"You know I thought the easy way to get him in my grasp was to use you, especially when you have yet to awaken you powers little hatchling. So weak and eager to please. How could I resist? Though this little thing refused to let me near...that is until today."

She let out a crackle.

"He must have seen you enter my bedroom and got protective. He confronted me not even a minutes after you ran out. All fierce and really to fight. Just to protect you." Her eyes gleamed in madness. "And now he's going to attack the one person he sought out to protect. King be a dear and kill them for me?"

My orange-brown haired friend shot into the air and whirl around to face us. As gasps escaped me as my brown eyes met black eyes. Like really black. Anyone remember that harry potter movie with the blue pixies? Sharp teeth, pointy ears, needle fingers and eyeballs pitch black? Yeah that what King looked like. Not pretty right?

"When I give the signal, run." I whispered to the girl behind me. King bared his teeth and shot for us. "Run!"

I took off for the stair and blondie took off for the kitchen. The manic fairy paused looking between us before deciding that I was a better prey. I shrieked as I ran up the stairs trying to take two at the time. I grabbed a vase that was on a small table at was on top of the stair with a hand that wasn't hold the book and swung it into King's face. He let out a squeal and fell back clutching to his face. I didn't wait to see if he was okay even if I wanted too. Almost sliding down the hall, I ran into the room King and I were sharing.

Quickly as I could, I slammed the door close and looked it. Looking around a thought hit me. Spotting my phone, I made a grab for it just as something slammed against the door. Let out a choking gasp I ran into the closet. I need time! I flinched as the male I was running from broke the door open. Crap!

"Echo..." He cooed in this echoing tone. Almost as if he was talking under water. "Come out, come out where you are. I just want to play. Chastiefol Form Five: Increase."

Oh, that's creepy.

 _Shing_

"Not under the bed I see."

My breath come out in harsh pants. Flinching as things shattered one by one in his search for me. Then out of nowhere small kunai like spears attack the closet I was in. I let out a high pitch shriek and dropped down as they stabbed around me. Oh gods he almost got me. I slid my knees closer to my chest, trembling in terror of the thought of becoming a human pincushion. Slowly with a shaking hand I ran it through my hair only to notice that a good chunk of it was missing. He chopped my hair off! That bastard!

"Found you."

The door swung open causing me to scream and kick out. King doubled over with a cry clutching his nuts in pain. Without thinking twice, I kicked him again in the face. When he was down, I quickly got up, grabbed my missing hair and ran. Before I reached the door, he grabbed my ankle. I hit the ground on my side with a grunt. He used my leg to pulled me closer and climb on top of me, the spears surround him from above. Struggling to break free, I slam my phone into his face.

"Harlequin!" I cried out in fear of hurting him and of him killing me. "No!"

Then a familiar song filled the air of the pitch-black room.

* * *

Day Nine, Day Four

King froze as 'Lost boy' ringed out in the dark room. I stared at him wary that he would attack again but he didn't. He tilts his head and lend down closer to hear. Putting presser on my hip, where he was sitting and arms, where he was hold down. Even the buzzing that had been following us had calm down at the start of the song.

"Harlequin..." I panted, tired. "Please...calm down. It's me...Echo."

Hey if this worked for Sailor Moon then it could work for me. (I hope.)

"Echo?" He muttered looking from the phone to me.

"Hey big guy." I whispered, watching as the black in his eyes fade away. "How's my favorite Neverland Lost boy?"

He pulled back and shook his head as if come out of a dream. "Wh-what happ-Ronda! That bitch! She-"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I held him tightly as tears escaped the corners of my eyes. He held me just as tight. Even though I didn't want to let go, I pulled away with a shudder breath and looked at him firmly. He's beautiful amber-brown eyes looked at me in worry.

"That soul eating bitch was trying to bewitch me, killing this town and she touched you." I stated grabbing my missing braid and pulling out the hair band out. I place it on my wrist before pushing him off. "She has to die."

He nodded slowly and helped me up. We hugged each other again and ran back down stairs. Once we got to the ground floor, we heard a ruckus in the kitchen. Chasing after the song we saw the blonde-haired girl with a large kitchen knife in her side face off with Ronda. A Ronda who had her back to us and was only focusing on her. Pushing Harlequin behind me, I looked around to see the stove still on and an extremely hot pan on it. Quietly I inched for it. Once my hand was wrapped around the handle, I swung it as hard as I could at her head. The red headed woman let out a screech as it caught her from the corner of her eye to the back of her head.

"Chastiefol Form One: Bumblebee!" The Fairy King growled as he jumped in.

The girl pulled knife out her and rammed it down the enemy's shoulder. "This is for my baby sister!"

The purple eyed witch let out a yell before swinging her arm out in anger. Power burst out from her hand causing us to hit the wall in pain. Oh, fucken hell.

" _Rursus ignis hostes mei._ " She growled as fire danced in her hands.

"Oh that's not good." I gasped out in pain.

"You think?" The other two snapped.

"Uh rude."

I let out a yelp as Ronda tossed us her fire ball at us. I watched as the wooden wall lit up in flame. Not good, not good! Danger, danger Miss Robinson! Oh fuck, we're gonna die. Harlequin pulled me away behind him as another fire ball came to close for comfort. I grasp his hooded shirt as his ear pulled back like an angry cat and hissed viciously at the monster in front of us.

"I will not let you win you little shits!" Ronda snarled taking off into the air from the burning building.

She can fly?

"Oh yeah, how about a little Fight fire with fire?" King flared up in anger.

We gave chase to the wicked witch as Chastiefol striking out from above. We watched as the knives and monster dance around each other. One trying to kill and the other trying to escape. Well as least Chastiefol is get in some good shots. That's right! Cut her up into tiny fucking little pieces!

"That's it I had enough!" She screamed raising her hand into the sky. Her figure shadowed by standing back against the bright harvest moon. " _Intus animae meae in devorationem vocat civitatem dare imperium!_ "

Her hand started to glow a blackish purple color as souls flew to her. I looked around to see people who apond hearing the comostion came outside fall to the ground. Nauseously, I watch as every man, woman, and child dried up husk shriveled and cave into itself. I think I'm gonna throw up...

"Chastiefol Form Eight: Pollen Garden!" King yelled.

Chastiefol quickly came to our aid and formed a barrier around the three of us. King let out a grunt as he fell to one knee, I let an oof falling to my butt and the mysterious blonde fell to her knees, clutching her slowly healing wounded side. We were exhausted from running around and having our hearts in our throats.

"Is she using the souls to power up? Can she do that?" I asked in slight panic. "Seriously can she?!"

King looked at me with a tired shrug. "Apparently."

"Fuck."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Hey!" We looked over at the third person. "Can it you two. We need to take her down. Not stupid comments about one's day."

I gave her a look and gestering to the woman in the air wildly. As if to say 'please be my guest'. King snickered tiredly. She rolled her green eyes that looked so much like her baby sister at me. Her eyes then zero down at my feet.

"The book." She awed.

"What?"

"The book! You still have the book! We can use that." She exclamied pointing where my feet lay. "There must be a spell to help us!"

My jaw dropped then i scrambled to flip the damn book open. King and the girl crowded around me as we when through the book. We skim through each page until we found one spell that could help us.

"Holy Arrow." I read out loud. "I-it has the power to um...uh...The p-power-the power to-"  
"It has the power to not only to distroy a monster but to purefy tainted souls that was consumed by said monster." The girl cut in when I couldn't get my tongue to work. "Basicly we need this to completely shut her down. Free the souls that she taking and ending her reign of evil forever!"

Ending her reign of evil?

"Okay...so who's gonna do it?" King asked eyeing her. "Because I can't, seeing as I'm putting all my energy and magic into Chastiefol."

He pointed up at the barrier around us. Outside Ronda was shooting as many spells as she could at the green see-through wall, trying to break through. Looking back at my fairy friend, I could see that the black bag that were disappearing the last couple of days returning with vengeances. His light tanned skin was back to being pale as bone and clammy. My heart when out to him. Then I turned to blondie.

"Hey don't look at me. I don't have any magic." The girl cried out holding her hands up in protest. "Besides didn't she say that you have magic?"

"What?!" I looked at her in distress.

King snapped his fingers as if he was remembering something. "Oh course! Remember when we were at the castle then just a yard away from the Fairy King's Forest? That must have been you! Cause I know I wasn't using my magic for it."

"What?!"

"Or the time you use magic on that blond hair guy five months ago to make his go on fire."

"I don't remember that!"

"Echo!" He grabbed my arms and slightly shook me. His amber-brown eyes glowing with glee. "You can do this!"

"I can?!" I asked looking wide eye into his.

"I know you can." He smiled brightly at me. "I believe in you, Echo."

Oh no, my heart.

"Okay." I squeaked out, face burning.

"That's my girl." He whooped, getting up and taking left. "Okay here's the plan. I'm gonna drop the barrier, we gonna distract her and you, Echo, are going to hit her with your best shot!"

"But how am I gonna do that? I don't know magic! I don't know Latin!" I exclaimed, get up and throwing my hands up. "How am I gonna do this?!"

The girl smacked my back with a grin and taking right. "Just do what feels right lover girl!"

I started at her running figure, right eye twitching. Who does she think she is? Spock Prime? 'Do what feels right'. _Pinche Loca!_ Taking a deep breath, I shook my head and looked over at a determined King. He shot me a smile and took off into the air. With a flick of his hand the barrier came down.

"Alright let's go! Bumblebee!" He shouted throwing his now Chastiefol spear with all his might.

Blondie grabbed a small boulder and pitched it in the air. "Eat dirt bitch!"

Okay, do what feels right. I can do that. I close my eyes to help me block out the background noise of them fighting. Do what feels right. Everything that I somehow do has always been based on an anime or show that I've watched over the years. Breaking King out of his trance with music, like Sailor Moon with Prince Darien, dancing as a wannabe ballerina to get Kin's attention, clips from Princess Tutu, and punching that one blonde chick hard enough to knock a tooth out, a scene from Rise of the Guardians. I can do this! I have the power of God and anime on my side!

I bend my body as if I was bowling, feeling the warmth in my right hand. With a snap of my fingers, I raise my body up and pulled my arm back as if I was holding a drawn bow. The pinkish-white light soon then formed a bright arrow. I like my lips nervously. I was going to pull a Kagome.

"King! Blondie! Fall back." I shouted. I took a deep breath and release the shining arrow. "Take this you bitch! **_Holy Arrow!_** "

I could feel the power rip itself from my body as it flew to the demon in the sky. Watched as it pierced the red headed creature in the diaphragm. Listen to the wail as it went deeper into her body. The acidy taste in my mouth as the knowledge that I just took a life. Even if that thing wasn't human. The glow of the arrow shone to brightly for us to not cover our eyes. Then it dimmed lightly enough for us to see what happen.

Soul. Souls everywhere.

"Holy shit..." I whispered in awe, taking in the sight of free spirts flying around with glee.

"Echo!" I looked over to see a happy King run at me. "You did it! I knew it!"

I let out a gasp as he tackled me into a hug and spun me around. I let out a shaky laugh as I hugged him back. Fuck. Fuck we won...we fucking won!

"Big sister!"

We looked over to see a happily crying blonde hug her ghostly sister Ella. I heard a sniffle and looked up to see King crying. Oh no, not again. He let out a wail about how beautiful the reunion between sisters warmed his heart. Oh my big cry baby of a friend. Blondie looked over at us and wave. I waved back sheepishly as I patted King's back.

Oh...the sun's up now. Happy birthday to me.

* * *

I looked at the now burned down village, feeling too tired and empty inside with King and Blondie standing at both of my sides. We spent all morning helping lost souls find their families so they could move on. It was tiring but worth it to see happy tear and joyful smiles. The saddest thing of all that though, was seeing Blondie finally say good bye to her baby sister. I wiped my eyes dry as I held the witch's book in my hands. Slowly shaking my head as a shiver went down my back. I can't believe I let myself get caught in something so stupid. This was all my fault...

"Hey, hey it's okay Echo." King whispered in my ear as he held me tightly. "You're not the only one she got."

"Harlequin..." I trembled in his arms feeling cold. "If I didn't get so caught up in her spell...you wouldn't have-"

"Shhhh...Echo it's okay. It's okay. It's not your fault. I let my guard down when I knew I shouldn't." He ran his hand through my now short, choppy hair.

"You should have left me behind." I sadly thought out loud, a shuddered sigh escaped me.

"Never." He stated firmly. He looked at me with soft but firm amber brown eyes and held his hand out to me. "After all, we only got each other, right?"

I looked up at him, wide eyes and tired. I gripped his hand with a nod and let him drag me into another hug. "Yeah...each other."

Keeping one arm around my shoulder, he led all of us away. "Yeah...and it's always going to be like that."

"Well that's cute and all..." An amused voice cuts in. "But I think it's time for me to leave."

"Eh?" I cried out in shock. "What really? Where too?"

She shrugs.

"Why not come with us." King asked with a tired shrug. "At least until we reach the next town?"

"Yeah!" I agreed, hands curled up to my chest with excitement.

"I don't know..."

"Come on it'll be fun!" I said. Then I did a small shoulder dance. "Plus...it's my birthday!"

"Wait what?" King asked in shock.

"Please blondie! We have a map! Or at least we had a map...We left that back in the room...with the rest of our stuff. And my phone...and my glasses..." I said before gasping and slapping my left hand against my cheek feeling small bumps. Man, am I getting a rash? "Ouch! That hurrrts! Did I cut myself? Oh no my glasses! My phone!"

"Is she always like this?" Blondie asked as I wailed about our lost stuff.

"You get use to it." He replies with a smirk. He grabbed me and reached into his pockets (He has pockets? What the heck?) and pulled out my glasses in one hand, phone the other. "I picked them up before we went down stairs. Your welcome."

Oh that smug little shit!

I threw myself at him with glee. "Thank you!"

"So how about it?" King smirked at the other girl as he patted my head like a dog. "You joining us?"

"Well...it is her birthday." She teased. "I guess I could join. At least until the next town."

"Yes!" I screamed with joy. "Another whirlwind adventure for Echo, King and Blondie!"

She rolled her eyes with a grin. "It's Alicia. My name is Alicia."

I let out a crackle and threw my arms in the arms the air. "Another whirlwind adventure for Echo, King and Alicia."

This was going to be great!

"Hey wait a minute! What do you mean it's your birthday!?" King exclaimed.

Oh dear...

* * *

Gah that was a lot! Man, I hope you guys love it. It was very difficult to get all my thoughts into this. I hope the fighting scene was alright. Sorry if it wasn't that great. I tried ya know? Anyways! I hoped you guys liked it, if you did, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Once again! No flames! Please!


	5. Season1: HeartBreak

Yatta! Here's the new chapter to My New Life's Crazy Adventure! This makes me so happy. I like to thank my mom and my-J/K! But I do like to thank foreveradreamerinlife. Why because when we were talking/messaging, she brought up a song that actually inspired this story. The song is called Eye's Open by Madilyn Bailey (Its a cover song I think). So yeah, I don't know if the song really fits into this chapter but it did jump started. So thank you Foreveradeamerinlife!So I hope you enjoy the story! Oh and before I forget! I made a new story for ya to read, a One-Shot Valentine's Day Special about Echo! So if you haven't already did, go check that out! I tried my best on that ya know! Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Heartbreak Is the Best Way To Start The Day**

You know when you're asleep, you never realize that you fallen. I mean, you can remember when you shutting your eyes but never really entering a dream. I never could. Sometimes I don't even remember shutting my eyes. It happens though. And sometimes! You can't even remember your own dreams that your brain creates just to be a little shit. Although, I did notice that sometimes when you do, it never makes sense. Then there's those weird dreams that you know that your dreaming. I had a couple of those...One time I dreamed as a little girl that a whole pit of snakes where in my grandma's house, at the side of the couch and at my feet. I can still remember them sliding on top of each other as I backed up into the couch's arm rest and try to fall backwards onto the couch. How I closed my eyes in fear and whispered wake up over and over. I heard somewhere that if you knew you were dreaming, you could wake yourself up.

Needless to say, it didn't work. I got off the couch and ran to the back door, where the dream changed and well...I don't remember the rest. I know it has happened couple time later in life, I just don't remember now. Though I do know, this dream was one of them. After all, why else would I be staring at King sitting on a canon once again? I had this dream before. Helbram's helmet slanted on his head as he smiles cheerfully, him straddling a canon with one on it and the other pointing outwards. I could see his sin mark, his actually sin make design working hard to start the weapon as well as Alicia (she wasn't in my dream last time though) fluttered in the air next to King. For some weird reason...she was dress up like Tinkerbell.

"What the heck?" I whispered softly but with feeling.

All three turned to look at me causing to back up. With giant grins on their faces, the wave happily at me. I gave them a weird-out look before smiling awkwardly at them and gave them a small, loose three finger wave. Then the scene changed. I was in my old school, near the gym and it was empty. No one was there, I would say that it was creepy but I had this dream a couple times before. All I have to do is start walking and people will pop up like daisies. In fact, just as I turn the corner, I could see King (he was surprisingly wearing the school's pe uniform) yelling at some girl in front of the girls' locker-room. Black shaggy hair that looked unbrushed, dark skin and glasses. She wasn't that tall, my size or a bit taller...I knew her. It was an old friend that hurt me long ago (I'm still salty about it because I was never able to confront her) and I was rooting for King to rip into her.

Then, just as I was getting closer, the dream changed. Again. I was at the mall with Alicia and King. They were giggling and pulling me into a store. It kinda looked like Hot Topics but I could be wrong. The dream was starting to get a bit fuzzy. Alicia pointed at the wall that had Disney themed outfits, like Alice in Wonder Land dress and jackets. She seems so happy grabbing some to try on. King was looking through a CD rack, wide eyes and lips forming a small circle. I felt something tingled inside me.

"Fascinating isn't it?"

I swirl around to see a man behind me. Well it wasn't really man you see. I mean he sounded like a man...but it wasn't. It was more of a humanoid snake if you will. I don't know to describe him. His body was the size of Hulk, both in high and body mass. He had red feather like hair that flared out of his head like a lion's mane. Though it didn't go all around his face like a real lion. Around his neck was a neckless? No wait, it was more of a breastplate with a jewel (it looked more like a shell? A conch shell?) on it. Around his waist was cloth that went down his muscular thighs, stopping short above the back of his knees. The front though, was twisted into a knot and hanging between his legs. It was brown, though it could be a very dark red, and had teal along with white lines trailing around the bottom edges. Around his right arm was a golden snake bracelet with rubies for eyes hugging his large muscle tightly. On his left was a gold and teal band as big as my hand. On both of his wrist were red and gold cuffs, colors entwining together. He also had them on his ankles, scaly feet bared.

His sharp glowing yellow eyes with green flaring out around his pupil stared down at me with wicked amusement, a clawed hand on an equally sharp sword. He was terrifying.

"W-what?" I stammered, shaking.

He gestured with his other clawed hand behind me. "Them. Those mortals. The hunter and the exiled Fairy King."

I glanced at his hand then at his face before turning back around. I could see that both my friend and new travel companion were frozen, unmoving smiles and unheard laugher on their faces. My eyes widen and like my lip nervously.

"A young hunter that was trained kills our kind,"

"O-our k-kind?" I whispered anxiously.

"A Fairy King who hated humans and didn't even hesitate to kill his so-called best friend."

"H-hate humans?" My heart felt as if something was clenching it tightly. I pressed my hands against my chest, trying to ease it and shook my head. "N-no. You...you don't know us...her...him...I..."

My body was shaking. Was I going to have another asthma attack like when we had that battle with Ronda? Well it wasn't really an attack, I was really short on air to the lungs. Even though I was paying more attention to what was going on than my own body. I turn back to him, only to see the area behind him had change. I'm getting light headed with all these scene changes. The background was no longer a store but a dirt terrain. There were houses made of stone like bricks and stony pyramid like temples. Trees surrounding the area like a protective barrier. Just like the pictures I've seen online about the temples in Mexico. Now I felt breathless for a different reason.

"A dangerous group for a hatchling to be traveling with, my child." He crossed his arms, making his arms bulge. "Especially if you can't tap into you potential correctly."

Child? I was not a child. Even if I acted like one. Then again, this was a snake creature and could be over a thousand years old. Then I really am a child compare to him. And what does he mean potential? Is he talking about the power Ronda mention that I have? But I'm human. I mean yeah, I use to see shadow people when I was younger and sometimes, I feel like I still see them...but I'm just normal. Just a normal human with an overactive imagination. That's it, nothing else.

"N-not to be rude sir, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I like to go back to my dream now." I said before turn to take off, long hair and feather flying behind me.

Which was weird because King had chopped it off when he was trying to kill me the other night. I raised both hands to my head. One brushed against my forehead that had a small tiara like headband. The other, I ran my fingers into my hair which was now back to being long enough to pass my mid-back slightly and was wavy. Strings of feather cascade down from the back of my head in layers. This was weird. I quickly looked down to see that I was wearing the same thing as the snake man. Where it was brown on him, was white on me. The lines of teal and white was red and teal on mine. On my wrist were golden bands, just like on the Wonder Woman's costume. Though I didn't have his ankle cuffs but I did have a small teal with black lines weaving within it bracelet around my right ankle. Super weird. Thank the gods I have a shirt compare to his bare chest.

"What the..."

"Come child, let me teach you." His voice rumbled deep in his chest.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "No thanks. Mama told me never to talk to strangers."

"And yet, here you are." He sounded amused. "Traveling with a young hunter you just met and a fairy that you don't even know. Not talking to strangers indeed."

Well touché Mr. Scaly Man.

I face him with a glare. "Are you done? I think you're done."

He lends down toward me, fork tongue slithering out. I held my ground, trying to hold back my flinch. I was not going to let this snake person thingy get to me. I may not have known Alicia for long, after all I met her yesterday, but if she wanted to hurt anyone...I wouldn't be here, now would I? After all, I'm not a warrior.

"You place your trust in a human and fairy. You will suffer in their hands, child." He hissed softly, not in anger though. "Human and Sin can never be trusted."

Well, sucks to suck asshole. I pretty fucking human ya know. I kept my mouth shut though as I stared him down. I wasn't one to speak my mind to much or at all. Plus, just because King was in the group called The Deadly Sin didn't mean that he was sin himself. I refuse to think that. I still have time to get to know my companions. Lizard face must have seen something in my eyes for he pulled back with a huff of deep laughter.

"I see you refuse to see reason in my words or come with me." Well no shit Sherlock. "Fine, I will take my leave. But heed these words my child, I've been watching you. Watching you travel with that fairy and how easily you've let him in."

Well that's not creepy.

"He will be the down fall of you. Be the true reason of your suffering. After all, a weak heart is a dead heart."

And just like that he vanished.

Pressing my lips together, I puffed my cheeks. What the hell was that guy on?

"Hey asshole! I don't have weak heart and King won't hurt me!" I yelled into the air, hands cupping my mouth. "So, shove it up your ass!"

Feeling displeased, I crossed my arms and looked around. Where the hell am I? With a huff and the slump of my shoulders, I just walked off. After all this is just a dream, right? Right! It'll change soon, I just have to keep walking. Then a soft voice called out my name. Huh? My feet then started walking left of where I was by themselves. Into the forest. I had no control of my feet what so ever. Guess this was a start of a new dream.

Though it was getting pretty weird. Almost as weird as seeing the snake guy. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Everything was getting dark around the edges and the colors were getting dimmed. Trees were twisting and turning, the grass was looking dead and the sky grey. What was going on? The voice got louder. Soft and feminine, a young girl's voice. Where is this voice coming from and where is it leading me to?

"Hey Echo." A depressed male voice called out to me. "Glad to see you join me."

Jumping in surprise, I finally notice King kneeling on the ground. In front of him was a bed of flowers...Eliane's bed of flowers. We were at the Heart, his sister's grave. The said girl was laying there as if she was just resting. Taking a deep breath, I went to join him. Taking my place besides him, I notice that he had a daisy in his hand. He was spinning it this way and that way by its stem.

"S-so I'm late. You should have seen the traffic." I laughed nervously with a shrug of my shoulders. "Plus, there was this guy-"

"It's okay." He cut me off. "It's not like she minds. She's dead after all."

"Oh...okay." I whispered softly, feeling awkward.

"Hey Echo?"

"Yeah big guy?"

"Do you think there's a way to bring back the dead?"

I looked at him in confusion. "I guess...I mean there's the book of the dead, making a deal with the devil, science and sacrifice, I think. Why?"

"Sacrifice?"

"Huh yeah...usually you trade one soul for another. It's kinda like making a deal with the devil but taking someone else soul." I tilted my head in thought. "From what I read, sacrifice is best when you have a virgin."

"A virgin sacrifice?"

"Yeah, pure blood or something. What's up with the weird questions Peter Pan?"

He just ignored me, playing with the flower. "Hey Echo...are you a virgin?"

"Wh-what kinda question it that!?" I snapped feeling fire from my neck to my ears.

Finally, King turned to look at me. I flinched back as his amber-brown eyes were now pitch black. I stumbled back in fright. His whole body had changed, looking just like how he did under Ronda's control. What the hell? When did he change? Why was he like that? What is this form?!

"Hey Echo, if you can bring someone back from the death, would you?" He lends in closer to me, teeth sharp as he grins at me. "Would you help me?"

"K-King, what the hell? S-stop messing around!" I gasped, feeling queasy. "Where's Alicia?"

He tilts his head like a, innocent puppy. Then he points behind me. I followed his finger to see the blonde laying against a tree. Her body torn up from the chest to the pelvis. Blood dripping from her red jaw, her internal organs hanging out and one green eye, just like her sister's, was gone. I think I'm going to be sick. I turn back to look at him in wide eyed horror.

"H-Harlequin?" I stuttered out in fear.

"She didn't make a good sacrifice..." He stated with a pout. He then looked at me with a curious look. "Will you?"

"Wh-what?"

Something slammed into me from behind. It felt like a thousand needles digging into my back, it burned as if I touched a hot stove. It hurts so much. Something rushed through my throat like I was going to throw up. I let out a cough only to see blood spilled out. Wh-what?! I looked down to see Chastiefol piecing through me.

I felt a warm puff of air on my ear and gentle hands on my shoulders. "Will you bleed for me?"

I let out a scream as he went for my throat with his sharp teeth.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp and wide eyed. Looking around me, I notice that I was no longer in a forest but a clearing. There was a dirt path just half a yard away from where I lay. A bonfire that had no fire but ashes. I jumped as a groan filled the quite air and weight around my hips tighten. I looked down to see an arm, following it up to a shoulder that belong to a dead asleep King. His head laying on Chastiefol's pillow form as he mumbled softly. I flinched away before forcing myself to relax. It was a dream, just a dream. King wasn't in that manic form or covered in blood.

With a shaky finger I trace his face. It was somewhat round as if he still had baby fat even when he was over a thousand years old. A baby face though as I felt along his sharp jaw line, a jaw line that was strong. Then I felt up his high cheek bone to his small, thin nose to his other cheek. Feeling his thin eyebrows and human looking ears. Touching his forehead then his thin lips. I could feel myself warm, my heart pounding fast in my chest and breath becoming short. He looked so beautiful...like a true prince...even if he was a king.

"Hmm...Ella..."

I took a sharp breath through my nose and turn. Sleeping with limbs spread out was a healthy and breathing Alicia. Shaggy long blonde hair spread out around her as she snores. I reached out to her but pulled back. Unlike with King who I got use to touching, I didn't know if it was okay with her. Shaking my head, I traced her face like I did with King. Her cheeks were slender then ours with a small healing scar that was at the corner of her cheek bone. (She also had one on her chin and neck) Her nose was thin like King's but slightly a little longer. Her eyes shape was almond, her lips fuller and her skin was darker than mine. She kinda reminds me of a darker, thicker, younger Tsunade from Naruto.

I pulled away from her and curled up, hands digging into my skull. I swallowed a couple times, trying to not cry. Let it go Echo, let it go. It doesn't matter anymore. Just forget it. I felt around for my phone and quickly got up once it was in my hand. Then I speed walked away from the camp as fast as I could. Trying to put space between me and the group. Just forget about it, Echo. Nothing matters anymore.

Once I had a good amount of distance, I sat down and turn my cell on. Staring at it blankly, I wondered if this was a good idea. Sure, some of my apps work but I knew that this one didn't. So why was I doing this? With a small growled I pressed the light orange contact app. Then pressed the first name on the list.

" _The person you're trying to reach cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message with your name and number after the beep._ "

 _Beep_

"Hey mom...it's me. Sorry for not calling in a while..." I choked out, blinking back tears. "It's been pretty crazy...almost died ya know. Hahaha...I miss you. Bye."

I let out a shaking sigh and called the next number.

" _The person you're trying to reach cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message with your name and number after the beep._ "

"Hey dad, it's your daughter. I'm alright...call you later.

Then the next one.

" _The person you're trying to reach cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message with your name and number after the beep._ "

"Hey stepdad! What's up? It's me, I'm fine...somewhat...still hanging out with that one guy. Haven't died yet! Hahaha! Call you later, bye."

And the next one.

" _The person you're trying to reach cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message with your name and number after the beep._ "

"Hey Van! It's you sister again. What's up little sis? How being the new big sister? Rough huh? You'll get it, I know you will. Don't let the brat boss you around, kay? I have to go now. Big ad-adventure awaits me ya know? Bye!"

And the next one...

" _The person you're trying to reach cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message with your name and number after the beep._ "

"Hey Ken...it's Yen! Your favorite big sister! H-how's our baby sister? You doing good? Having got thrown into jail yet? I hope you're not stealing my clothes, brat. Y-you wouldn't be able to fit them so ha! Take care of the other two okays? I'm...I'm trusting you. I have to go now...bye."

…..

" _The person you're trying to reach cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message with your name and number after the beep._ "

"Hey mom it me again...your oldest. I'm calling...pick up your phone..." I finally let out a sob that I was holding back. "Please...pick up the phone...Please! Mommy!"

I felt the phone get ripped out of my hand and got pulled into something solid. I let out a gasping cry at the rough pull.

"Hello? Miss. Echo's mom? This is King Harlequin of the Fairies. We're calling because Echo misses you and would appreciate if you would her call back. Thank you, good bye."

I looked up to see the most serious face on my fairy friend. He shot me a quick glance before redialing the other numbers that I called. Introducing himself each time and asking for them to call back. I could feel myself become overwhelm with emotions. I could feel myself chocking on them as I try to breathe. King just rubbed my back, not taking his attention off my cellphone.

"H-Harlequin..." I gasped out softly, trying to not bawl into his chest. "W-what..."

"It's okay to cry Echo. No one is watching." He looked at me with a frown. Amber-brown eyes soft and watery. "It's okay, I swear."

And just like that...the dam inside me broke. Letting out everything that I was bottling up burst out. King place the phone to the side to rock me back and forth. He rubbed my back as I wailed and sobbed into his chest.

"It'll be alright Echo. I'll protect you, I promise..." He whispered in my ear, kissing my forehead. "I promise."

* * *

So...yeah...

I know, I know. Fluff, not angst. But I had to do it! You guys don't understand! I need to give Echo trama or something like that. She needs to feel the advent that happen to her, not ignore them. It can't always be sunshine and rainbows with her. She needs to feel pain. Wow, that was mean! anyways that was the chapter and I hoped you like it. I'll try to make the next one less sad but I can't make any promises. If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Once again! No flames! Please! Thank you!


	6. Season1: Holy Knights Blasting Off Again

Hey guess who's back? Back again! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's?! In America! Hahaha Guess where that's from?! Anyways, here's a new chapter of My New Life's Crazy Adventure! Aren't you excided? I sure am! (Not really, this was a bitch to write.) So remember when I said I had pics and I was going to place them on Wattpad as a banner? Yeah it didn't work. Ugh! Anyways, I'm going to see if I can find away for you guys to see. That's if you guys want. Also, I'm placing this on AO3 slowly but surely. Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Holy Knight Blasting Off Again**

Okay so crying your heart out is _not_ the best way to start the day but hey, what can you do? Waking up from nightmare are a bitch. I mean for one thing is that you wake up with aches and sore eyes. Your guard is also down as well. Which you can imagine how I felt when I woke up to see Alicia staring down at me with Chastiefol's pillow form in her hands. Like literary standing over me with an eye twitch and tight grip on the poor green pillow. So, it's not a surprise that an ear-piercing shriek ripped itself from my throat. Like seriously, I just had a nightmare people after that weird Snake Monster thing dream.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Ah! All shit, what the fuck Echo?!" Alicia yelled as she took a step back.

Then I was thrown backwards as King popped up with a gasp, looking around in fear. Which cause Alicia to scream again when the pillow in her hands turned into a spear. Which in turn made me shriek again and curl up into a ball as best as I could.

"What's with all the screaming?!" King yelled glaring at us. "People are trying to sleep!"

"Well excuse me your Majesty, I forgot how much beauty sleep fairy's need." Alicia sassed back, cross her arms and cocking her hips to the right. She raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "And from the looks of it, ya need it honey."

"Alicia!" I scold behind my hands. I put them down to look at her correctly with a frown. "That's not nice."

"No, no. Let the child speak."

"Child?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mean baby."

"Now dare you, you brat!"

"I am not a brat!"

"Shut up the both of you!" I cried out getting annoyed. Both looked at me in surprise. "Look the sun's not completely out yet, so we can get a bit more of sleep before you two can kill each. Okay?!"

"But-"

"But what?" I asked glaring at her.

I was tired, annoyed and in pain.

"Nothing." She muttered looking away.

King snickered.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Look let go back to the camp ground and sleep for a few hours. Then in the morning, we can just pick a random direction to go to and see if we can find a new town. One that doesn't want us dead."

"Random direction?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

"Well we don't have a map." I said with a weak shrug. "Got lost in a fire remember?"

"Oh..."

King then let out a noise as if he remembered something. With a snap of his fingers, Chastiefol turned into a messenger bag. What the heck? It can do that? Well that was new, they never showed that in the series. The orange-brown haired fairy rummaged around in it and pulled out another bag. A familiar bag. A bag that King got me with his gambling money to hold my shit in. A bag that was supposedly burned away in a fire...

"Is that my bag?" I asked eye twitching. "That one I ranted about losing?"

"Yup." He smiled at me and digged into it. "I had Chastiefol hide it before we went after the witch."

He tossed a shirt and pair of underwear behind him as he continued to look inside it. Alicia crackled besides me as my hand twitched towards Chastiefol. The amber-brown eyed male then pulled out a small dagger (that's not mine, I'm just holding it for a friend) and threw it behind him as well. I cringed at the thunk sound as it hit the ground. Finally, after rummaging through my bag he pulled out a crumbled-up map.

"Aha! Found it!" He grinned at us proudly, waving it around.

This little shit...

"Oh my gods..." Alicia whispered with a hand trying to cover her mouth.

Grabbing Chastiefol, I slammed it into his face and held it there. "Asshole!"

"Gahhh Echo! Stop trying to kill me!"

* * *

Okay so the morning wasn't all that great but hey! He had it coming. Anyways, here we are four hours later. Walking in the direction of South of where we are. The next town would probably take us a completely months seeing how it was too far away. Dalmary Village I think it was called. Isn't that where the best alcohol was at? In the anime I mean. Well it could take us less time like King moan about earlier but I refuse to go through the black hound express again. A shiver went down my spine at the thought of being swallowed up again by a giant dog. Never again...No matter how much King whined and groaned.

"What's up with him?" Alicia asked leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"How would I know?" I shrugged.

Then again King had started strutting down the road (why yes, he was on the ground with us humans) like some prideful peacock half an hour ago. And here I thought he was the Sin of Sloth, not Pride. With a sigh, I removed my glasses to rub my face. (I couldn't help scratch the small bumps at the side of my eye. I think I am getting a rash.) All I know was that he was pouting up a storm as me and Alicia were chatting about our family life. Apparently, her and her family migrated from the East, Japan to Britannia when she was five. Something about her father wanting to have nothing with his father and the family's business. Even though she was still trained to be a world class fighter at a young age. I in turned talked about my younger sisters without giving her their full names.

Which King's head popped up with glee and he started to skip in front of us. Yes, I did say skip. It was adorable. Don't tell him that though or else he'll go back to pouting. No one wants to deal with that this early in the morning. No one, not even me and I'm the fangirl.

"Hey!" I called out. "What got your motor running?"

"Motor?"

"I'll tell you later"

King turned to us with a grin. "I just happen to know a secret."

Oh?

"Do you now?" Alicia asked raising an eyebrow.

He skipped back to us and did a little wiggle. "Why yes I do."

Awe, so cute.

"And what is this secret?" She asked amused.

The fairy lends slightly forward to us with one hand behind his back and the other pointing to the sky. "I know Echo's real name now!"

"Echo's real name?" She blinked in surprise before looking at me. "Echo's not your real name?"

"Nah." I gave her a small smirk as I tighten my grip on the shoulder strap of my bag. "Did ya really think it was my name? Who name's their kid Echo Stalker?"

"Hey to be fair, it's not like you told me your last name." She shrugged. "Echo is a great name to name a little girl."

"Ahem!" King cleared his throat to get our attention. "Like I was saying! I now know Echo's real name. So, Ha!"

"Oh?" I sound more amused then annoyed at him trying to get my real name out of me. "What is it then?"

"It's Yen."

Awe, he looks so proud of himself. The grin on his face looked completely smug. I would hate for anything to destroy that...Who am I kidding? This is going to be hilarious. I can't believe he thought that was my name. I place my fist against my lips to hide my smile. My eyes wide with glee. Alicia looked between the two of us with curiosity.

"Hmm Close but that's not it." I giggled. I reached up to pat his head. "Nice try, Grizzly Bear!"

I ran past him with a grin. Once I was a foot away, I turn around to look at him. He was frozen in his position. Alicia, our blonde hair and green-eyed companion, looked so confused. I let out a loud laugh, snorting a bit.

"Thank for play! Try again soon!"

King snapped out of it and rounded to me. "What the hell Echo!? Don't call me that! What do you mean it's not your name?! Where are you going? Get back here! Echo!"

I let out another crackle and took off. King gave chase, floating right behind me.

"Hey! Wait up! Guys? Guys!"

* * *

"I though you said that the next town would be like a couple month away?" Alicia asked looking taken back.

"I did..." King answered back clinging to his pillow in the air, just as confused. "This wasn't here before."

"What do you mean it wasn't here before?"

I ignored them as they started to bicker about the map, walking forward with a frown. It wasn't really a big town, nor did it look as if it had only a handful of houses. It also didn't look like it been there for a while. Actually, it looked like someone just put it there. Don't know why I think that but I do. I tilt my head and squint my eyes. Why does this town look so fake?

I mean don't get me wrong. The buildings don't look like cardboards fronts. They all looked solid to me from where I was standing at. I scratched the back of my shoulder with a glare. Something was not right...it could be the nightmare talking but still... The last village we went to that didn't feel right almost killed us. Should we take that chance? I looked behind me at the other members of this little group. We do need new clothes...and money...

Ugh!

I turned around to face them. "Alright folks lets head into town."

King turns to with a scowl. "What? No way!"

"But King!"

"No."

Time to bring out the big guns.

I shrug my arms and looked away downward. "I don't know...Diana could be down there somewhere or maybe the folks there can tell us if they heard any rumors about her or the others."

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. His ears were perked up and he stared frozen at the town. I bite my lip from smiling.

"We're going."

"But you said..."

"Hush, Alicia. We're going."

He then shot off to the small town, leaving us in his dust. Alicia turn to me and gestured at him. Her face scrunched up as if to say, 'Can you believe him?' I just shrugged and raced after him. I could hear Alicia get out a growl and soon followed behind me. Amazingly, we were able to catch up to him and grab his legs. Together, we pulled him to a stop.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Peter Pan." I called out.

"Idiot, what are you thinking?" the other female demanded. "Flying in there like some manic."

King let out a huff as he was once again standing on the ground. Then he puffed into his human form.

"Ew, that's creepy." Alicia backed away with a grimace.

I let out a small coo. "Awe, look at them chubby cheeks."

Both look at me with wide eyes. King looked away blushing, arms crossed with a pout. Oops. Alicia, though, looked at me with the face that said, 'Really?' I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and shrugged with an awkward laugh. I can't help if the fangirl in me wanted to squeeze his face. It's just so chubby!

"Okay girls, here the plan." His voice deeper than before. "We're going to find a Bar or Bar Inn and listen for rumors of where Diana might be!"

"The others, too right?" I remined him, crossing my arms and tilting my head.

"Uh yeah! The others too." He laughed nervously.

Alicia and I shared a look and rolled our eyes. That big idiot

* * *

So here we are, at an Inn. Surrounded by men drink their liver dead. Ugh, it smells a little in here. You can practically taste it on your tongue. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and looked around. There wasn't a lot of people here but it's alright. It's still early in the day for drinking. King was sitting to the right of me, taking to a couple of guys that looked drunk. Alicia on the other hand, was sitting next to me on the left looking at the cup of ale in her hands. She looked like the mixture between excitement and guilty. Like this was her first adult drink that she wasn't supposed to have yet.

How old was she again? With a scowl, I took the drink out of her hands and place it in King's hands. King looked back at me in surprise before smiling gratefully and returning to his conversation. She crossed her arms with a big huffy pout.

"That was mine you know." She muttered.

"How old are you again?" I rolled my eyes. She muttered something too low for me to hear. "What was that?"

"Fifteen."

I let out a sigh. "Fifteen...Yeah, you're not going to drink that until you're at least close to my age."

"Eighteen?"

I snorted. "No, twenty-five."

"Ehhh?! Your twenty-five?" The young Asian looked at me up and down. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "B-but you look so young."

I glared at her. "Do not. Anyways, you have to wait at least until your twenty-one."

Alicia didn't argue as she was still confused with how young I looked. Which was stupid since I don't really look that young. Did I? I shook my head letting my choppy hair fly around my face. King got up with a laugh and started to walk away with the group of guys. Oh dear, he has that look in his eyes again. Those guys are gonna get it. Might as well start our shopping list. I watched as they picked a big table to fit about five people and started playing with cards with apathic eyes.

"What's he doing?" She hissed in my ear.

"Poker." I answered back pulling out a notebook and pen. "Hey do you need any new clothes?"

"Uh pants I think." She replies still looking at them. "What do you mean Poker? King knows how to play?"

"Yup."

"How?!"

"Something about Ban and the 'Captain'," I made air quotes with my fingers. "Fucking up when they're drunk off their asses."

I smirked smugly at her with complete confidences.

"Ya should have seen him the first time he explained it to me. He had such a dark look on his face and if I didn't know any better..." I pause to be a bit more dramatic. "I think fire was raging behind him. It was kinda hot."

She had this look of total betrayal on her face.

"No way!? He won?!"

She whipped her head to see the group of guys standing in shock at a smiling King. I rolled my eyes in amusement. Oh, he was such a little shit. We sat there for about five more rounds of the game, each time with King winning.

"Wow guys, this was fun but I think I have to call it a day." The Fairy King smirked, collecting his winnings. "Let's do this again sometime, hm?"

I shook my head at him and followed him out of the Inn. "Really? Didn't you think you should have let them win at least once?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the King of the Fairies.

"So how much you win this time and did you learn anything?" I asked eyeing the big bag in his hands.

"About a thousand something."

"Holy shit, King..." Alicia breathes out in astonishment.

"And I didn't have to cheat." He sneered with glee.

Shit head.

"Cheat?!" Alicia gasped in confusion. "What-how-but you...huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Alicia. Anyways I learn nothing." King said with a weak shrug. Letting out a small sigh, he turned to me and gave me half of the money. "I get the food and you get the other stuff?"

I nod, patting his back and watched as he trudges away to find the market. "Come on Alicia. Shopping awaits."

So here we are again, shopping for clothes. Seeing how most of ours kinda got burn and destroyed in battle. Usually it was just me and King doing the shopping together seeing how he was better at this stuff more than me. Not that I was bad or anything...I'm just not that great. At least, I great at finding discounts! I looked out of the window of the store we were shopping in with a frown. Poor King though, he must really be bummed about not knowing where his teammate where. I looked around the store to see if I could find something to make him happy. Luckily, I was able to find a small blue sewing kit that had moons and stars.

"Oh, how cute! I didn't know you sew, Echo." Alicia gushed.

"Oh, it's because I don't." I grinned up at her. "But King does."

"K-King?"

"Yup!"

* * *

After the clothes shopping I when off to find a store that carries first aid. Looking around for said store, I notice that the village was pretty empty. Alicia must have thought so too seeing how she stepped closer to me. Feeling squirmish, I grabbed her arm and walked into a store that had plants growing on the outside. Once we walked in though had shelves full of bottles and ceiling plants. I felt a bit dizzy as the scent of mint, rosemary and chamomile entwined with smoke hit me full force. I could my eyelids get heavy and breathing getting slower. I felt so tired.

"Huh...I haven't been in an Apothecary in a long while." Alicia thought out loud.

"Athocary?" I asked shaking my head.

"No, it's pronounced a·poth·e·car·y." She said looking around as I repeated the word over and over. "We'll be able to find a lot of thing for healing here."

Well that's good because I have a feeling, we're gonna need a lot of that. Splitting up to cover more ground, I rubbed my eyes and try not to sneeze. Ugh, my head hurts and my nose. It's like the scent is trying to kill me. Next time King will do this and I'll get the food.

"Oh hello."

I jumped in fright and whirled around to see a young girl about maybe between Alicia and my age looking at me in surprise. She was pretty, with purple curly hair that seems like loose waves. Her skin dark like milk chocolate and her eyes a bright silver-blue. She seemed to be wearing what looked like an old fasion war nurse uniform. I scrunched up my shoulders to my ears and gave her an awkward smile. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Oh crap, she's so pretty.

"Well then, can I help you?" She asked with a kind smile.

I stared at her wide eyed, trying to speak. Double crap. I looked around quickly for Alicia. Stupid voice leaving me like this. I gave the other a shrug and whirl my finger in the air near my face.

"Ah I see. Browsing, very well. Let me know if you need anything."

I gave her two thumbs up and speed walked away, face burning. Why am I like this? Where's King when I need him? Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Once I was far away, I looked around the shelves just to calm down. A lot of these things had weird names that all started with the letter L. I guess all of this was in alphabet order. Hmmm...Leg Warmers, Lung Regrowth, Lunar Shimmer-What the heck is that? Love Potion, Lemon Ext-Wait a minute!

"Love Potion?" I whispered in shock. "That's real? Isn't that like somewhat illegal?"

"Only the ones that take months to make." A voice whispered in my ears.

I let out a shriek and jumped away only to be grabbed by the back of my shirt. I was pulled back into someone's chest before I could slam head first into the shelf. I turned my head nervously to see the girl from earlier. She gave me a close eyed sheepish smile. Oh my god, this chick is going to kill me.

"Sorry about that." She laughed nervously. "I just saw you looking over here and I thought I could...you know help a little?"

"I-It's okay..." I stuttered looking at her wide eyes. "S-so...uh Love potion, right?"

"Oh, you speak! I...uh...I mean um yeah Love Potion." She squirmed. "So yeah...It's not for sell really. It was made as a joke few days ago but uh yeah..."

"If it's a prank then why not sell it?"

I tensed up and looked over to see Alicia with an armful of healing stuff. She gave me an apologetic smile and looked back at the other female.

"When I first made it, it was for a prank but..." She shrugged. "They got greedy. Saying how the person they're going to use it on will bend to their will. I wasn't going to do that or help with that. Especially not with a potion that lasts not even for a day."

I scowled at the thought of being force to love someone against your will. Who would do something like that? I shook my head.

"Sounds horrible."

"Tell me about it. Oh, my name's Sophia. How do you do?"

Alicia grinned and gestured between us. "I'm Alicia and jumpy here is Echo."

I gave them both a small smile.

"Hello Alicia and Echo. Ready to pay?"

"Yup!"

She nodded and lead us to the paying counter. "So, how did you folks end up here?"

"Oh, just you know, traveling across the land." The blonde-haired girl answered with a shrugged. "Echo and her boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shrieked in embarrassment.

She ignored me. "Let me travel with them after my whole village burned down."

Sophia let out a gasp. "Was it the Seven Deadly Sins?"

We shared a confused looked. "What?"

The purple haired girl looked around as if we weren't the only one's here and lowered her voice. "I heard that the Seven Deadly Sins killed the grandmaster and supposedly plotted to overthrow the Kingdom of Liones."

I tried not to scowl.

"It was said that they were defeated by the Holy Knight," She continued putting our stuff in a bag. "But no one believes that. They say that they're still out there causing chaos and harm. I mean they wouldn't have wanted posters if that was true."

She looked out the window and we follow her gaze to see a news board. It was covered in picture of all the members of the Sin group. I clutched the front of my shirt when I caught sight of mine and King's poster. Damn! The whole village knew King's human form and what I looked like. No wonder it felt all off here. It was a trap! Or at least I think it is.

"From what I heard...they're monsters."

I snapped my gazed at her. How could she say that? She didn't know them! She didn't know how much of a crybaby King was or how he'll feed a starving child with his lunch. She never saw him get so passionate about fasion or get into a verbal fight with old ladies over the best fabric. Never seen him take in a girl who knew nothing of this world, who he could have left in some random town and washed his hands of her!

"He's not a monster." I growled, a low rattle filled the air. I didn't care if she was nice, no one talks about Harlequin like that. "Don't you ever call him that."

Both girls looked at me surprise. I didn't care, I maybe a fangirl but Harlequin is my friend. And as his friend I will not stand for this bullshit!

"W-what?"

"King maybe an asshole at times but he's a good person!" I snapped feeling over emotional. "Don't you talk bad about him or his friends."

Alicia covered my mouth and laugh nervously. "Sorry about! You see, she grew up listening to stories about the Seven Deadly Sins. So, you have to excuse her."

Struggled against her hand, she paid for our stuff and dragged me out. I kicked out and screamed trying to escape her.

"H-hey! Wait!"

We looked at her.

"Why do you think they're not?" She asked gripping her sleeve. "Monsters I mean..."

I tugged myself away and glared at the blue-eyed woman. "How can somebody who finally found...a home, wants to destroy it?"

Sophia's eyes widen in shock and looked down in shame. "Oh..."

"S-sorry about her. We'll take our leave now." Alicia dragged me out forcefully. "Sorry, bye!"

Once we were far away, I jerked away from the taller female. She shot me a glare before sighing. Okay so that wasn't the smartest thing to do, specially seeing that my wanted poster was just a foot away. She could have called for guards and we'll would have been in deep shit.

 _ **Boom**_

I let out a gasp as smoke filled the air. Then a thought ran though me full force. Harlequin! The Wanted Poster of Harlequin and I!

"Fucking shit!" I snarled as the rattle got louder. I ran in the direction of the exposition as fear gripped my heart. "Shit, shit, fuck, shit!"

"Echo? Where are you going?" Alicia asked taking off after me.

Ignoring her, I followed the sound of destruction. I let out a gasp and raised my arms up in defense as I was almost hit when one of the buildings blew up. Looking through the gaps of my arms, I could see King fighting the same group that he had gambled with earlier. He looked bruised and bloody as he directed Chastiefol in guardian form to attack. I felt a rush of anger filled my body as the rattle got louder and louder. Fuck, I can barely hear myself think! My hands felt heavy and tingly as I brought them down to my side.

I watched as he blinked and shook his head as if he was in a dazed. I could hear the knights mock and sneer at him. Could hear the insults of how weak he is and how they would be glorious in this battle. Could see Alicia snarl and ran into the fray with a short sword in her hands. Fuck, can this rattle get any louder? I could feel the side of my eye burn as well as behind my ear. My mouth started to feel like it was being filled with acid. My teeth started to hurt.

"Fuck!" Harlequin gasped as guardian was blasted away from him.

He let out yelp as he was slashed across the chest. He brought up a fist up as if he was going to throw something to try to punch the guy who attacked him. The bastard let out a laugh as King missed badly. That's right King wasn't a physical fighter...I pulled bag forward and pulled out the spell book I took from the soul eating witch. Quickly, I looked thought the pages to find what I needed.

"Hey assholes!" I called out finally stopping on a page. "Eat this! Whirlwind blast!"

I threw out my hand but nothing came out of my hand. Shit!

"Hahaha How cute." One of them said with a smirk. "How about you leave this to the men, huh little girl?"

I bared my teeth at him. "Okay, just show me where these men are cause you're sure ain't one of them."

He snarled and slashed at me. I let out a scream trying to get away. Sadly, I was a bit to slow and got cut in the arm.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted as I fell to the ground.

"Echo!" King yelled getting tackled.

"Fucker!" Alicia hissed slashing out at anyone who got closer.

"Not so cheeky now are you bitch?" My attacker sneered.

I panted in fear, crab-walking backward to get away. "Get away from me!"

Something was bubbling within me. I started to feel light headed and floaty. The guy who's name I didn't know just laughed as he got closer. My hands felt even more tingly than before.

"I said get away from me!" I screamed swinging my arm upward.

A gust of wind burst out upward at the man causing him to fly into his partners. We watched in shock as they landed a foot away from us. Harlequin and Alicia rushed to my side and helped me up. I think I gonna be sick...

"How did you..." Alicia started, green eyes wide.

"I don't know!" I started to sound hysterical.

Harlequin started to pull us away. "Forget it! Let get out of here!"

Quickly as we could, we took off to the other side of town. I stumbled as a wave of nausea gripped me. I fell to my knees coughing and spitting the saliva that turned into acid in my mouth. I dry heaved, trying to calm down my body. Fuck...what's wrong with me?

"Shit! Echo!"

I felt myself get picked up by a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see Alicia looking down at me worried.

"S-sorry." I gasped out. "S-sorry."

"Echo! Oh gods! Are you okay?" The Sin of Sloth asked wide eyed.

I shrugged weakly.

"Hey! Get back here!"

We looked back to see the knights running behind us. Really? These guys don't know when to call it quits do they? Alicia place me down on my feet and with Harlequin stood in front of me protectively. Damn, why am I so weak? Then out of nowhere a small object sailed across the air and crashed in front of our chasers. I watched in shock as they were covered in pink smoke. Once it cleared the knight were clinging to each other, crying about how much they love each other. Wh-what?

I looked around in distressed to see who threw it. Oh! Hiding behind a tree was Sophia, who looked terrified but determined. I looked down, breathing harshly. Then I shot forward between my friends just as determined as our savior.

"Please work." I whispered before throwing my arms high in the air and brought them down crossed into an X. "Whirlwind Hurrican!"

Four tornados swirled out of my fingers and raced across the ground towards the men. We watched as the whirlwinds morphed into a huge tornado and spun the men off the ground. I let out small chuckle as it spit them into the air before disappearing. Is it me or can you hear them screaming; 'Holy Knight are blasting off again!' Like Team Rocket in Pokémon?

"Holy crap, Echo."

I looked over at Sophia and gave her a weak, tired but thankful smile before falling backwards.

"Echo!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

And that's the end of our chapter. I am currently typing the next chapter, so lets see if I can get it on tomorrow. If not, then until the next Saturday then! Sorry about the fighting scene. I'm not the best at writing them but I hope you guys like it. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it, if you did, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna see or songs. Once again! No flames! Please!


	7. Season1: In Which

Hey everbody! It's ya girl, Prime. Back with a new chapter before the weekend. Yay!

Okay so like it took me a while to write this chapter. Correction, this chapter left me brain dead after typing a paragraph. It took watching the whole first season of the Dragon Prince to get me typing again. So yeah...Anyways! I have few things I would like to talk about. First! *point out into the air* I would like to thank Foreveradeamerinlife and Blue(guest) for the songs they sent me! (If you wanna see the songs, look down below at the end) *claps hands together in a prayer, looking sheepish* Although, some of the songs won't happen until a couple chapters in. Sorry and thank you again. Now two! *holds two fingers up* This is just a fun fact I just thought of...but if this was an anime the first song intro to this would be Ever After High and the ending intro would be Lost boy. Why? Because I think it would just fit. Just listen to it kay. If you don't think so then feel free to tell me in a review. (no, I'm not try to get you reviews*coughs suspiciously*) Oh! And Please send me some nickname's for King that you wanna see! Why? Well...you'll see*smirks and winks* Anyways...on with the story!

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

Paring: KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 7: In Which Alicia Is A Drill Sergent, King Longs For Death And Echo Hates Magic**

So, after the whole fighting thing I was out for two days scaring my teammates. Apparently, when you never used magic before it likes to fuck with your body system. So, because of my lack of magic skills, I was dead on my feet, in pain and not being able to hold anything down. (It took me about a week to get strong enough to leave the town. I got a kiss out of it though! I don't think King was happy about it. Something about me being distracted?) Yeah, I don't think King was so happy with me throwing up on his shoes when I woke up the first time. But hey what are ya gonna do about it?

"Alright people! Look alive!"

"Ugh...Five more minutes..."

Waking up half dead to the world, I watched as Alicia fight to wake up King. It was a little funny seeing those two fights; one fighting to sleep more and the other fighting to get the other up. Rubbing my eyes, I watched as Alicia get frustrated enough to raise her foot and slam it down on King. A flinch went through me as he let out a cry of pain and curled up. She looked a bit sheepish before shaking it off.

"I said get up." She scowled.

"Ugh fuck you." King gasp out in pain. "What is it with you girls kicking me in the nuts? This is abuse."

I crawled over to him and petted his head with a coo. "There, there, it'll be alright."

"Echo..." King whined causing me to giggle. "Don't laugh at my pain."

"Sorry, sorry." I yawned still petting his head. Then I looked up to Alicia with sleepy eyes. "So...what's up?"

She looked confused for a moment then shook her head and crossed her arms. "Training."

King let out a groan and sat up.

Apparently, when I was out for two day my teammates talked. Alicia was not happy to learn that King could not throw a punch or didn't know hand to hand combat. She was even more disappointed that the only heavy lifting King did was carrying Chastiefol around sometimes or fixing houses. King on the other hand learned that Alicia's family were Demon hunters (so the Snake Man Monster was right! Goddamnit!), which lead to a huge argument that woke me up the first time. Which lead me to freaking out both me and the others than puking on King's shoes. So yeah...

Now it's been two weeks or more (haven't really been paying attention, being sick and all) since that day and I've been watching those two train every morning. It seems that after the bickering, they both decided that Alicia would teach him how to defend himself. Sadly...Alicia is quite vicious and King is a lazy bum.

* * *

"Up, down, up, down! Put your back into it, maggot."

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

* * *

"Left, right, left, right! Pick up the pace, Idiot."

"Don't...wanna...ugh..."

"Lazy bum!"

"Don't give up King! You can do it!"

"At least someone believes in me!"

"Do you want to do more laps? Then give me ten more!"

"Fuuuuuck!"

"Sorry Peter Pan!"

* * *

"Two arms, King! Two arms! Stop acting like a girl!"

"How?! Stop punching me!"

 _Wham_

"Gahhh! My nose!"

"Ya crybaby!"

* * *

"Stop kicking me!"

"Then block it!"

"How!?"

* * *

"Ugh!"

I covered my mouth with my new spell book to stop from laughing as King flopped next to me. His whole back was covered in sweat as well as his arm pits and neck line. His orange-brown clinging to his face as he gasps for air. Poor King, training so hard under the sun that was getting hotter and hotter.

"She's a monster." He groaned in pain, turning around to stare blankly into the sky. "Just kill me now..."

I pet his head gently with my fingertips and handed him a canteen filled with water. "There, there, it'll be alright."

"Don't patronize me." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, taking small sips of water. "What are you up too?"

"Sorry." I giggled. "Just reading magic."

He frowned. "You're not practicing, are you?"

I shook my head with a sigh. "No but if I was, wouldn't I get better? Less likely to throw up, ya know."

"Echo." He glared.

I huffed at him and pushed his head away. Then scrunched my nose and shook my hand. Gross, I touched his sweat. He chuckled as I stick out my tongue and whipped my hand on the driest part of his shirt.

 _Thunk_

 _Thunk_

We looked over to see Alicia throwing her knives into a tree trunk. We shared a looked and sighed. King rolled his finger around his temple as if to say; "She's crazy." Snorting, I gave him a light push causing him to crackle.

"King! Breaks over! Get your ass back here!"

Our fairy partner let out groan and got up. "I coming! Hold your petals! Gods, just kill me now."

Petals? Wow...fairies are so weird.

"Hold your petals? What the heck is that?" Alicia called out annoyed. "Just say hold your horses!"

King let out a sad sigh. "Yeah...a human saying. Right..."

Huh?

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "King?"

He turned to look at me in confusion. I searched his face for any meaning to his words. His paler then normal face shined with sweat and the bags under his amber-brown eyes were horrible. Black and purple with a hint of green, as if someone had punched him. Which someone might have...I don't know. He did have some scrapes and bruises along his jaw line and nose.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I asked softly feeling bad. "Hey have you been sleeping well?"

He gave me an awkward smile and shrugged it off. "Hey don't worry about it okay. I'll be alright."

With that, I watched him jog off to continue with our blonde hair hunter teammate. I reached up to yank on my braid only to remember that I don't have it anymore. A frustrated sigh escaped me as I frowned. I watched them in fighting position and continued where they left off. Shaking my head, I let out another sigh. A thought for another day for now. I opened the spell book that I've almost forgotten about and browsed through it, bored. I guess King's night terrors haven't been disappearing. I was just ignoring it...I'm a horrible friend, aren't I? I should be helping him...not...not hindering him! How can I be so selfish? Fuck...

With a growl, I flipped throw the book to see if I do better for him. Harlequin has nightmares, right? So, the smart thing is to look up dreams. Right? Right! So, let's start with D. Searching through the pages, I ran my finger through each word. D, D, D, D...D! Let's see...hmm...okay...ah!

 ** _Daymare (M_ _are Somnia)_** _: To bring one's fear into light. The caster summons a ball of glowing sapphire into their hands. In which they then reach into their victim of choice body and pull out their worst fear. Then the fear takes a solid form, which can only be defeated when the victim learns to conquer it. Note that the fear cannot truly be control by caster. Relating topics see Dream Fear (_ _timor somnia)_ _, Night Terror (_ _formido noctem)_ _, Reality Horror (_ _re Materiae)_

Okay _that's_ not it. How about Dream Fear?

 ** _Dream Fear (Timor Somnia)_** _: Dream Fear is much like Daymare also named Mare Somnia. The true difference between the two is that the spell is casted in a lighter shade of sapphire. The spell is also less solid and more of an illusion. The only way to defeat the spell is for the caster to lose their concertation._ _Relating topics see Daymare (Mare Somnia), Night Terror (_ _formido noctem)_ _, Reality Horror (_ _re Materiae)_

I looked up over to King with an uncomfortable frown. I could see his stance was unstable as he tried to keep up with Alicia. Watched as his eyes droop as he tried to stay awake. The way his chest went up and down as he panted, almost topping over. I bit my lip and shook my head. No, that one's not it either...but when I get my hands on that blonde bitch, she's gonna wish she did. With a sharp hiss, I checked the next one.

 ** _Night Terror (Formido Noctem)_** _: Just like it's other relatives, this spell also has to do with fear. The only difference is that this does not bring out the fear but cause it to corrupt the victim's dream. This spell will bring not only the victim's fear but their trauma as well into their dreams. This spell is more of a curse to keep the victim from healing mentally. The caster must summon a red orb onto their hands and could either toss or place it on the victim. The caster can also use it as a torture device if the caster wishes, they only have to keep it within their grasp and use their emotions to set a setting. The only way to end this spell is for the caster to release it themselves._ _Relating topics see Daymare (Mare Somnia), Night Terror (_ _formido noctem)_ _, Reality Horror (_ _e Materiae)_

The book dropped to the ground as I placed my hands on my head and dugged my nails into my skull. Craaaaap! This was it! This was what...what was making King's sleep crappy. That...that...I let out a scream causing the other two training to jump.

"Echo?!"

King turned to me but I waved him off. I can't deal with his newly overprotectiveness right now. I have to do something. Anything! The lack of sleep because of this Night Terrors will kill him! Humans can't go without sleep for at least 48 hours! Hell, even 11 days is really pushing it! It's been months...He could die! Sure, he's a fairy but still! Gods, I wanna punch something. Preferably, that blonde witch. I could hear a rattle in my ear and the side of my face burn as I growled, searching for Reality Horror. I'm gonna make her pay...

 ** _Reality Horror (re Materiae)_** _: A spell to twist one's reality into a realm of fear and chaos of the caster's choosing. The spell is more mental than physical and would vanish by victim through self-pain, higher magic level to dispel it or for the caster to become unstable._ _Relating topics see Daymare (Mare Somnia), Night Terror (_ _formido noctem)_ _,_ _Dream Fear (Timor Somnia)_

Helpful...

I blew my bangs out of my face. Then I turned back to the page of the spell that was used on my friend. I traced the lettering...

"Night Terror..." I whispered, bringing my hand up to see a red orb appeared in the middle. Then crushed it with a smirk. "Watch out you sorry excuse of a witch, I'm gunning for you.

I felt my stomach squeezed as if I was going to hiccup. A choking cough ripped out of my throat, mouth tasting a bit bitter. Oh gods, I'm gonna throw up. I lend over hand, hand going to my mouth. Everything around me was going dimmed, almost dark. Crap. Maybe I shouldn't have tried that spell...I felt myself start to fall over to the right. Oh shit...

"Echo!"

"Echo, what the fuck?! I told you not to practice!"

Okay, okay, maybe I should've listened...

King: 10, Echo: 01

Fuck Magic!

* * *

Okay that's the end of this chapter! Stay tune for the next one this weekend!

You guys wanna know what songs I'll be using for/in future chapters (not in order), these are it (bold are sent by reviews and italics are by me):

 **Hold on by Chord Overstreet**

 **The Resistance by Skillet**

 **True Colors (Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake)**

 **You and I by Kyler England**

Why Not by Hilary Duff

My Boyfriend is Music by Skye Sweetnam

Well that's it for now I think. If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna can even leave ideas you might wanna see or songs. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


	8. Season1: Is this

Okay so here's the new chapter! You might have notice that the rating for the story went from T to M. Well you see, starting with this chapter, the story is going to get a bit more adultish/mature. There will be warnings in the beginning of the chapter (If needed) like triggers, graph violence, nudity and more. BUT! There will be no sex! So please don't freak out about that. This chapter is a bit more mature then the others due to language. If it make you uncomfortable then please either skip it or leave. I hope you guys like it. Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

Paring: KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Is This A Badly Written Hentai?**

It's been two months since we met Alicia, me getting magic and King learning to fight without magic. (As training, Alicia refuses to let King fly. He has to walk with us mere mortals) It was a bit weird, seeing how we did so much in just a little bit of time. Like though this whole trip all we did was walk, ya know. Only reaching random towns that never made the map. Really, we have a map and every time we reach a certain area Alicia would draw it down. (Yes, she is the map holder for now since me and King wouldn't stop arguing on where to go.) It was fun...okay not really. You see I've been...practicing my magic. Not big magic! Just tiny bits...like practicing the Dream Terror spell. So, I was kinda stopping the group every few minutes when I came close to fainting. (It's getting longer each time though!) King was not happy.

"Oh crap...I don't feel so good."

"Goddamnit Echo!"

Really not happy.

I looked up at King shyly as I cough what seems to be a lung out. Man, you can almost see the smoke radiating off him. He was so mad.

"How many times do I have to tell you; stop using you magic! You're not trained!"

"Then train me asshole!"

He rubbed his temple, growling. "Fairy magic is different than human magic. All I can do is teach you is how to find your power sorce and meditation."

I let out a sigh. "Okay...sorry for being rude."

"It's alright." He patted my head. "Come on, let's keep going."

Alicia looked between us and shrugged. As we walk, I looked from King to my hand then back againg. Keeping an eye on King, I slowly rose my hand and whispered the spell. I watched as my hand started to glow with a grin. I watched as it moved around my hand like fire as I twist and turned it. Magic! Soon I felt my body get heavy as if filled with lead and stumble forward. I could feel the nausea creep up in me. Well shit...

"Echo!"

I shook my head and gave my teammates a sheepish grin. "Oops?"

I could hear Alicia crackling in the background as I shrunk back from the orange-brown haired fairy's annoyed face. His face seemed a bit menacing as he glared down at me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. Then letting go to bring up his fingers to his mouth to whistle. I flinched back from the loudness. Alicia let out a gasp and pointed at the sky. In the air a purple-black portal appeared. Dread filled me.

"Oh no..." I whispered in horror.

Alicia looked memorized. "What is that?"

"That's is Oslo." King announced proudly with a grin.

I slowly edged back, eyes not moving from the green and black hound as it playfully squeezed out of the portal. For the record, I like to say that I don't hate dogs. In fact, I kinda like them. Not too much, I grew up more with cats thanks to my dad. Though there was this one dog, a husky-chowchow mix, my grandparents from my mom side of the family that I loved. Never knew what happened to her after elementary school. Anyways, I like I was saying I don't hate dogs. I'm just a bit paranoid with them. Especially the ones with too much energy and the drooly ones.

I let out a shudder as Oslo barked excitedly at the sight of us. I quickly turned around to make a run for it, only to be grabbed by the back of my shirt. I let out a chocking sound before falling backwards. With an oof, I landed in King's arms with my eyes close. Heeey, trust fall anyone?

"And where do you think you're going?"

I looked up to see King's eyes closes and smiling at me sweetly. It was terrifying.

"Uh...well you see...um uh..."

His smile became wider. "Oh, but Echo! You _must_ be _tired_ after all...You been using your magic. The magic that you have _absolutely_ no control over. Magic that makes you _completely_ sick!"

I opened and closed my mouth, unable to speak.

"If this keeps happening then we have to find a faster way to get to the next village. After all, we can't keep walking when you feel sick, right?" His eyes opened to show angry amber-brown eye that shone more like molten gold. I'm in trouble. "It would only make sense if we had Oslo take us. Isn't that _right_ boy?"

The black hound barked happily as he wagged his tail and pranced around us. I flinched slightly as he got closer. Oh gods, please don't drool. Don't eat me. Alicia was covering her mouth, back facing us as if she was trying to hide her laughter. That traitor. The Fairy King snapped his fingers at Oslo and pointed down. The happy puppy did as he was directed and panted, looking at us with a doggy grin. I tried to make another escape, only to fail again. It was all a burr. For one thing, I standing on the ground, the next I was thrown over King's shoulder. I let out a screech once my world was turn upside down. The only thing I could see was the back of his green shirt. I let out a high pitch grunt as I felt his shoulder dig into my stomach.

"Wh-what the hell King!" I screamed, struggling to get away. "When the hell did you get stronger then me?"

"Oh, shut up and stay still brat."

"Brat? I'm not a brat! Your face is a brat!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Oh my god, you guys are worst then my parents!" Alicia crackled loudly.

"Shut up Alicia!" King and I yelled.

Oslo barked and ran around us.

"Okay Oslo! Take us to the next village!" King cheered happily.

Oh no...

"Huh? How's he going to do that?" Our blonde friend asked.

The black hound let out a snicker and bark before enlarging. Alicia shrieked as I struggled frantically to get away. Oslo then let out a bark that shook my very core. A yelp escaped me. I gonna die, I'm gonna die! King being the little shit that he is, patted the back of my thigh with a laugh. Correction! I'm gonna kill King!

"Okay boy, open wide!"

"O-open wide?! What do you mean 'open wide'?" Alicia gasped taking a step back.

I gripped the back of King's shirt to raise myself up and looked over at the giant size dog coming at us. "K-King, th-think of what you're doing! King!? King!"

"聖なるたわごと"

And with that...we were swallowed whole.

* * *

"Echo, your drooling."

I snapped back from where I was staring to look at King, sheepishly. I raised my hand to scratch my chin as a disguise for checking to see if I was drooling. I wasn't. Alicia looked between us in confusion. I gave her a weak smile and shrug before going back to eat. King just rolled his eyes with a smirk. He was already use to my behavior around beautiful women.

"I don't get it...why was she staring at the waitress like that?" Alicia asked softly looking from me and the retreating figure, making me blush. "Why would she drool?"

The asshole just tosses me a smirk and took a drink from his cup. "Why _yes_ Echo. Why _are_ you staring at the waitress?"

I felt like I was burning. "Fuck you."

"I don't think I'm your type." He teased, eyes flickering from me to the other we're talking about. "Something about the wrong equipment?"

Gasping, I looked wide eyed at him for what he was implying. "Harlequin!"

He crackled.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Alicia asked.

I rolled my eyes as the Fairy King continued to snicker. "He's making fun of me for liking-"

"Pussy instead of dick!" The amber-brown male cut in crudely with a teasing grin.

"Harlequin!" I shrieked, slugging his shoulder. "What the fuck?! Who taught you that?"

"Your phone." He gasped with a snicker, rubbing his most like bruised shoulder. "Learn to clean your history."

Oh gods let me just die right now. I covered my face with an embarrass groan. I can't believe him. Actually, I can't believe that I forgot to clean my history page. I know that King likes to steal my phone and mess around with it. Why didn't I clean it out? I could hear our blonde and green-eyed teammate whispered something in shock.

"Asshole..." I muttered into my hands before putting them down to look at King. "And for your information, I like both. So there!"

I stick my tongue at him. He just waved it away.

"You like girls?" Alicia looked shock and distraught. I looked at her confuse. "Isn't that wrong though?"

King and I both stared at her in shock. (I mean I know I don't advertise it much but still...It's quite obvious.) That was the first time someone has ever asked me that. No one has asked me that before. Hell, no one ever looked so out a place when I mention liking females. You could actually feel King tense up in anger. Man, what a good friend. It's good to know if this goes sour, he's got my back. I let out a sigh and slump back into my chair. I looked around me to see if anyone was paying attention. I didn't want to start a commotion.

After Oslo ate us (I can't believe I had to go through that again) we ended up in Dalmary Village. Which would have taken us at least another month or two. Maybe...I'm not really good at geography. Am I using that correctly? Anyways! After we got here, King drag me and a shaking Alicia to an Inn to stay at will Oslo follow happily along. Although, before we reached the Inn itself, we ran into an amber haired boy about six years old and a cloak wearing person. It was weird because both the mystery guy and King stopped to stare each other down. Then King bowed his head with a smile, wishing them a happy birthday. We watched as the cloak person nodded their head and walked away with the child.

I tried asking about the person but all King did was shake his head with a smile. Then continue to drag us in the direction of the Inn were King got us a room to stay in. After dropping our stuff off as well as Oslo, we went to get something to eat. (There's only so much one can take of eating fruit and rabbit stew before getting sick of it.) The restaurant wasn't that full but we decided to keep a low profile seeing how King's and mine wanted poster hung on the wall. (How did I get a Wanted Poster?!) Thank goodness that King went with his real form this time, especially with people talking about us.

"Watch your mouth, you little-" The fairy started to say, only to get cut off by me placing my hand on his chest. "Echo?"

"Yes, I like girls and yes, I like guys." I started to say. I refuse to meet any of their eyes. I felt queasy and it wasn't because of my new skills. "This is who I am...Who I'll always be. If you think it's wrong or if it makes you uncomfortable...then please leave..."

I pushed my half-eaten plate away. I wouldn't be able to stomach anymore.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." I got up and patted King's shoulder. "Thanks for the meal. I'll catch you later."

With that, I walked away from a piss off King and very confuse Alicia.

* * *

So after losing my appetite, I walked around. I didn't want to stay lock up and let depression get to me. Plus, Oslo was in there and I didn't feel like dealing this him. To be honest...I didn't feel like dealing with anyone. My skin felt too tight and as if needles were dancing under it. My mouth was bitter and felt my throat burn. Almost like I had to throw up. My arms felt kinda heavy as well...my eyes burn with seemed to be unshed tears. I took a deep breath and shook it off. Forget about it, Echo. You're over reacting. Just let it go. She meant nothing about it...just forget about it.

I scratched my arm, almost feeling bumps that seems to wrap around it. I scratched even harder...until skin gave away. I looked shock at my orange sleeved covered arm. Am I bleeding? It didn't feel like it...I mean I don't feel anything wet. I slowly felt my arm, feeling a little bit of pain.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!"

"Slow down silly!"

"Yeah! Wait up!"

I looked up in surprise to see a young lady calling her group of friends over. She was standing in front of a large red, green and golden building. I tilt my head. It looked so much like the bathhouse from the move ' _Spirited Away'_. Except not as big as it. I mouth a wow and watched as the group of girls giggled as they walked in with bags in their arms.

"What is that?" I mumbled, scratching my neck to feel more bumps.

"It's the new bathhouse here."

I jumped and turn around quickly, almost falling on my face. Behind me was a young man with long blond hair that when to his chest and brown eyes. He was wearing a long, black, button up shirt and white baggy pants. He was staring at me with a big smile, with his arms behind his back. Rocking back and forth on heels. He seems so familiar...And he didn't feel right.

"W-what?" I asked taking a step back.

He took a step forward, eyes gleaming. "A bathhouse. It was built a while back to bring in more people. I guess their alcohol wasn't doing it."

"That's nice..." I muttered, wanting him out of my personal space bubble.

"I'm Gilfrost."

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah nice to meet you."

Why is that name familiar?

"Um...Sorry but I have to go so..." I shrugged and quickly walked away. "Bye."

I sent a look at the bright colored building before taking off. I wouldn't mind checking that out...but first! Let's get away from creepy.

* * *

"Echo you're back!"

That the first thing I heard as I walked into my borrowed room. I watched wide eyed as King zoomed around me, checking for anything. Maybe like bruises or scrapes. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. A happy bark filled the air making me twitch. I looked over King's shoulder to see Alicia looking at us shyly with puffy red eyes and hugging Oslo to her chest like a stuff animal. I gave her an awkward smile and wave. She gave one back, looking relief.

"Echo!" King whined, tugging at my hair. Well that's new, he never touches my hair. "Pay attention to me."

"What?" I mocked his tone with a giggle.

He pouted at me. "Where have you been? Where did you go?"

"Just out and about." I said, whirling my finger in the air. "They have a new building though. A bathhouse. I'm thinking of checking it out right now."

"A bathhouse?" Alicia asked giddy.

"What's a bathhouse?" King replied back with a scrunched-up nose.

"It's a public place where you go bathing in when you don't have a bathroom of your own. Can I go too Echo?"

"Public?" You can hear the crack in his voice. "What do you mean public?! Echo, what does she mean by that?!"

I brushed my hair back, wondering how to answer that.

"It means you bath with strangers, King." Alicia quickly took control of the conversation once she saw King start freaking out. She had an evil smirk on her face. "Like completely butt nude."

"Nope, now way, not happening." King pulled me closer to him. "We are not going to some crazy bathhouse just to bathe with naked strangers!"

Me and Alicia shared a look.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to some crazy bathhouse just to bathe with naked strangers." King muttered as we dragged him inside the building before whining. "Do we have to?"

"Yes! It'll be fun." Alicia wiggled with excitement.

I looked around in awe. This place looked so cool with the walls painted with picture of mountains and waterfalls. I hugged King's arm to my chest as happiness bubbled up in me. My skin no longer feels like some pair of tight skinny jeans that my younger sister would wear. No longer felt as if I was dying inside. I felt relax and warm.

"Too bad Oslo couldn't come," The only male in the group said in awe. "This place actually looks pretty cool."

"Yeah but too bad they don't allow pets." The other female in our group shrugged before clapping her hand together. "Okay first thing first! One: You cannot go in there with any clothes. Two: You must shower first before going into the bath but you can't be standing as you do so. Three: Keep your towel away from the bath. Wrap it around your head or have on the ledge."

She looked at us seriously with her hand on her wide hips.

"The towel can't touch the water, it's considered rude. Just like its rude to have your hair touch the water or standing up as you shower."

I ran my fingers through my hair and tug. Right, no hair touching the water.

"Kay, Four: No tattoos. So cover up that make on your leg, King." Alicia pointed at our fairy's brown mark on his calf. We shared a look then look down at his leg. "Ask for some bandages to wrap that up. Five: Don't freak out if you get stares."

"What do you mean stares! That's it Echo, we're leaving."

"Oh hush you big baby. It might happen. _Might_." Alicia grab the back of his collar.

"Come on King. It can't be that bad." I said with an awkward shrug.

Said male gave me a look.

"Okay maybe it can be."

Alicia rolled her eyes at us. "You guys are so weird. Anyways I'm gonna go pay for us. So stay right here, I'll be back."

We nodded and waved her off. Once she was at the pay desk, I dragged King to one of the walls. I smiled at him as I pointed at the picture. It was a cave with water flowing down like stairs. There were trees in the small opening of the cave but they were scattered around the top as if they were dancing. (Or at least they did in my eyes. I don't know my glasses are being funny.) I reached up to trace the painted foam of the water. Then a hand bigger than mine cover my hand and help me trace it. I could feel a different warmth filled my body. I followed the arm up to it owner and looked at King from under my eyelashes. My cheeks burned as King gave me a gentle smile, eyes bright as when we fought against Ronda. I looked deep into his eyes, searching for something. I think I found something but I don't know what...all I know is that whatever I found caused me to look away in embarrassment.

King cupped my face and turned it back to him. His hand was so warm...I could feel my whole-body burning. What is this feeling? I close my eyes as his other hand gently bushed against the side of my face. I could feel something in me start to purr. What is this feeling? I opened one of my eyes to see him consternating on the area he was touching. I place my free hand on his, pinky touching the bumps that was spreading around my left eye. What is this feeling?

"Echo...you have gre-"

"Alright! It's been pay for, let's go!"

We jerked away from each other with a shriek as Alicia appeared out of nowhere. I turn around, back facing them, and clutch my shirt. Embarrassment hitting me like a bunch of boulders. What the hell was that? Do I have-I shook my head. No! Nope, nope, nope. Better not complete that thought.

"What was th-"

I cut Alicia off by grabbing her arm and taking off to the door way that said female. I glance back slight to see a confuse King. I let out a squeak and went faster. No, just no.

Once we were inside what looks to be the changing room, I stopped short. Now I was embarrassed and turned on. There were women everywhere, giggling with friends, walking around with towel in their hand and seating down together chatting. And they were all naked. Oh gods! Maybe I should have picked another day. And I need to stop staring. Alicia dragged me to the lockers with a snort. I shot her a look of betrayal. Then she started to take her shirt off.

"A-Alicia! What the hell?" I stuttered looking away only to see more naked women. I let out another squeak and looked down at my feet. "Warning please!"

The traitor just laughed. "Come on Echo. Take off your clothes."

I crossed my arm in front of my chest and glared up at her. "Don't say that. It sounds wrong."

She just gave me a smirk that cause me to sigh and started to strip. Ugh, this was mortifying. I have never been naked in front of strangers before. I wonder how King was doing. I stumbled, almost falling on my face, at thought of King being naked. My body burned. Fuck, I shouldn't be thinking about him like that! Friends don't think of friend being wet and naked. Oh gods, wet? Fuck, fuck, fuck! Damnit Yen! Stop thinking! He's your friend and he's in love with Diana. Don't think like that.

"Why did I _think_ that?" I whispered harshly at myself. Why am I thinking like I have feelings for him? He's just my friend and I'm just a fangirl that's slowly not being a fangirl anymore. Why do I care? "What _is_ wrong with me today? Is this some kinda badly written hentai?"

"Coming Echo?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I watched with a grimace as she sat down on a stool in front of what seems to be a shower head. I followed her example and watched as she turned the water on for the both of us. Ooh warm water! Very nice. I ran my fingers in my hair to get the sweat and dirt off, then I grabbed some shampoo to clean it. I haven't felt so clean since we stopped at Alicia's old village. I forgot how this felt like.

"Here, turn around and I'll wash your back." Alicia stated, turning toward me.

With a nod, I did as she said. I flinched slightly as I felt something cold get rubbed into my back. When was the last time I had someone wash my back? Probably when I was eight? Ah who cares this felt nice.

"Hey Echo?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

I looked over my shoulder at my blonde friend confused. "What?"

She looked so sad. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I said that liking girls was wrong."

"Alicia..."

"King told me off when you left." She gave me a weak smirk. I frowned sadly but felt glad that someone actually stood up for me. "He ranted about how it's not fair for me to judge you when you been the most accepting of us. And he's right...you have been trying your best to adapt to us for a while now."

I flushed with embarrassment. (To tell you the truth, I forgot about the whole thing.) "King...I...he...Alicia..."

She laughed softly. "You don't have to accommodate us at all but you do. I notice you put our feelings before yours, especially for King."

I looked away and scratched my arm. (Huh...skin was peeling and looking a bit green. Is it infected?)

"And you tend to hold your tongue a lot when you get piss at us...So...I just want to say sorry and thank you." She took in a deep shuddering breath. "I'll try to be more understanding in the future."

"Eh, but what about your plans to stay at new village?" I asked blinking away unshed tears.

She shrugged. "I can change my mind you know. Plus, someone has to keep you guys out of trouble."

I laughed loudly and grinned at her. "Yeah."

"Now wash my back so we can rinse ourselves off and jump into the bath."

I nodded and did as she said. Then we made our way to the large wooden pool-like tub. The water was green just like the tubs in ' _Spirited Away'_ as if to say they had herds mixed in. Before I got in, I wrapped my towel around my head. Then we sunk into the water with a content sigh. This was amazing. I closed my eyes and listen to the chatter around me. Hearing as water splashes and giggling shrieks filled the air.

"My, my, someone looks like they're having fun."

My eyes snapped open at the sound of gasp and screams from the other women. I turn around, crossing my arms to cover my chest. Standing a foot away was the guy from earlier, the same position as well. He seemed to be staring down at me as if he was superior then me. I couldn't help feel my hackles raise as the other women ran out.

"Gilfrost..."

"Hello Echo Stalker."

How the fuck did he know my name? I didn't tell him.

"Who the hell are you?" Alicia snarled standing up without shame.

The blond male just rolled his eyes at her and waved his hand. Alicia let out a yelp as the water rise up into a wave and slammed into her.

"Alicia!" I turned to hiss at him. "What the hell?!"

"Aw, you don't remember me? That makes me sad." He taunted with a smirk.

Remember him? I've only met him once this afternoon. Have I met Gilfrost before? Wait! Gilfrost? GilFrost...Gil...Frost...Shit! How could I have forgotten? What kind of fangirl am I? My lips pulled back with a snarl. It was her. The blonde hair bitch that cursed King. How fucken dare she shows her face here? How dare she even think that she can waltz right in here and act like she owns the place. I'm going to kill her.

A rattle filled the air as I got angrier.

"Vivian."

* * *

Congrats to those who read this chapter! Your prize is your very own virtual doll of the cast of My New Life's Crazy Adventure! Yay! Lol

Anyways, as you can see this chapter was a bit more ya know. I don't know if it was great but hey I tried my best. Since I posted two chapters within these four day, expect the next one next week or two. Yes, I am leaving it on a cliffhanger. Hahaha!

I'm still taking request in songs as well as nicknames for King. Please make them the most silliest and absurd names ever! The worst, the better! Well that's it for now I think. If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


	9. Season1: Resistance

Hey it's me! Back with another chapter! The first of the two that I written this weeked! Oh, And I got pictures! Muahaha! They are on my old DeviantArt page. Here's a link users/outgoing? .com. So if ya want to check that out. *shrugs* It's only two and I will make some more but who knows. The title of this chapter is the song Resistance by Skillet. Which was also a song that foreveradreamerinlife sent me. Its a good song and it helped write this. (As well as other songs from this band as well as the song For The Glory. It's awesome song.) Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Resistance**

"Vivian."

"Hello Echo Stalker."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

The so-called man that entered the room out of nowhere chuckled. I watched as 'he' crossed one leg over the other as 'he' sat in mid-air. Annoyance hit me as I glared up at 'him'. Just when you think you seen the last of a person, they reappear like weeds. From behind me, Alicia burst up from the water coughing. I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Alicia are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

Vivian, disguise as Gilfrost, laughed. Still covering my chest with one arm, I flipped her off.

"What are _you_ doing here _Vivian_?" I repeated.

A finger was wagged at me. "Now, now. Is this any way to treat an old friend?"

"I wouldn't know." I bared my teeth at her/him. "Let me find some and I'll tell ya."

"Echo, you know this person?" Alicia asked from behind me.

"That's Vivian. She's been chasing up for a long ass while. Though I thought she left us alone after last time we met."

"Right..."

I slowly stood up, ripping the towel off my head and around my body. "Are you going to answer the question Vi-vi-an?"

The witch in front of us held their hands in front of them as if to mollify me.

This bitch.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite person is." Then they pulled up their right sleeve up to show their arm. "Besides, I still owe you for this."

I could hear the blonde behind me gasp. I would too if my breath didn't catch in my throat. Pale skin gave away to green and black lines that dance down the forearm and up into the sleeve. Then Gilfrost/Vivian place their arm in front of them, covering half their face. The line, veins, seems to connect to a purple, green and black circle that seems to be slowly growing. No really, it was growing little by little. It was becoming more and more dead skin.

"Gross."

My lips twitch.

"Yes gross." Gilfrost/Vivian sneered, eye twitching. "Especially when you bit me."

"You bit her?"

I shrugged and looked closer. There was a bite mark but it looked like a vampire bite mark. I ran my tongue against my teeth. Did I do that?

"Oops..."

"Oops!" They yelled, face full of anger before taking a deep breath. "Anyway...it's been months Echo since we last saw each other."

The water raised up into the shape of serpents.

"How about a rematch, hm?"

Crap!

I cross my arms in front of my face to protect myself. Which was stupid because how would that protect me from that? We're gonna die before I can rip that bitch's hair out!

 _Sling_

 _Sling_

I looked through the opening of my arms to see Chastiefol zooming through the water. I flinched as the water fell like a waterfall upon us. Alivia gave out a small angry shriek as I shook my head like a dog, holding my towel tightly to my body. Vivian/Gilfost (Damn it! What do I call them now that I know their identity?) let out a snarl.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to enter a women's room without permission?"

A body of a young man walk into the room.

"King!"

"Hey girls, you alright?" He asked without taking his eyes off our uninvited guest as he stood in front of us.

"Eh, defined 'alright'." Alicia asked trudging next to me.

"Echo?" He shot me a quick look.

I shrugged trying not to feel embarrass or angry that he came inside the bathing room. He was just trying to protect us after all. Our villain of the day let out a scream of frustration. My lips twitched upward as the one in front of us looked ready to spew fire from their mouth.

"What are you doing here! You shouldn't be here! Not fair, not fair!" They yelled taking a standing position, hands balling up into fist at their sides. "This is women only bath!"

King looked unamused. "Yet you're here."

It was my turn to trudge up to King and grab the back of his shirt. "That's Vivian."

"Vivian?" He sounds just as he looks, confuse. "What happen to her?"

The said person let out another snarl and let their body melt. We watch in disgust as their body dripped from their bones as if acid was thrown at them. Watched as the liquefied skin bubbled at their feet before quickly sliding up the bones and taking shape. Once the liquid hardens, Vivian sent us a smirk and flipped her short light brown hair back. I felt my body shudder in disgust and from the cold.

"Well that's one way to use a transformation spell." Alicia spit out on horror and disgust.

"You said it." Our orange-brown haired teammate agreed backing up. I watch as he tilts his head to the doorway. "When I say go, run towards the door and get dress."

"And leave you to crazy head over here?" Alicia protest.

"You're naked! What use can you be?!" He threw his hand out towards chastiefol. "Form two Guardian!"

Chastiefol twist and turned, morphing into a large, green, stuff bear that towers over us. Alicia mumbled something so softly that I couldn't hear. I could see a tiny smirk on King's face as he glanced back at us. My eyes widen as a weird tingle ran through me. With a flick of his hand, Chastiefol's Guardian form took off running towards Vivian.

"Now!" The amber-brown eyed fairy yelled taking after his Sacred Treasure. "Run!"

"Right!" We agreed taking towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Vivian crackled, raising her hand into the air. "Fireball!"

"Guardian!"

I turned around in fear to see Chastiefol taking a hit for me and bursting to flames. No Chastiefol! King let out a howl of anger, the air filling with a buzzing sound. A strong grip wrap itself around my wrist and tug me away. Just in time to see King pull his fist back and slam it forward into Vivian's eye. She let out a wail, just as we disappeared through the door. Man, when did King get so cool?

Alicia let out a growl and ran toward our locker. I watched with wide eye as she practically ripped it open and pulled our clothes out. Just as we got our shirts on, the coat figure from earlier ran in with the young boy. Alicia called out them, trying to quickly finish getting dress.

"Hey are you guys okay?" The amber haired boy asked rushing over to us.

"We saw a hand full of women running out of here screaming." The coat figure said.

Huh...they sound familiar.

"Yeah, just some crazy chick with creepy shape-shifting powers showed up and started to try to pick a fight with Echo." Alicia replied placing her shoes on and pointing at me.

We heard a thump and a scream of anger.

"King..." I muttered in fear. Then I growled in anger. "Vivian."

The coat figure perked up at the name and turn towards the sounds of fighting. "Vivian, huh? Guess she hasn't learn to control that anger of hers."

Then the figure turns to the little boy.

"Arthur stay here with the girls. I'll be back."

And with that, the figure ran off to the fight. Alicia let out a scoff and followed right behind. Me and the child shared a look.

"Do you want to join them?" Arthur asked uncertain.

I shook my head. "I'll just get in their way."

I flinched as another scream filled the air, this time in horror mixing in with anger. My body shook as I continue stare at the direction everyone was fighting. Out of everyone I was the weakest. My magic made me sick, my strength was nowhere near Alicia and I flinch far too much to carry a weapon. What could I do? What power do I have...Could I even use magic?

"Don't worry! Miss. Merlin with protect us!"

I looked down to see the amber haired boy looking at me with a determined look.

"Merlin?"

He nodded then grin. "Miss. Merlin is the strongest person there is! She can beat the bad guy!"

Merlin...

"Oh my manners! Miss. Merlin is always getting on my case about them!" He gripped one arm behind his back and his grin became a shy smile as he kicked the ground. "I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon!"

"Echo...Echo Stalker."

He tilted his head to the side looking confused. "Is that your real name?"

I smirked at him. "Is Pendragon yours?"

He pouted and crossed his arms. "Yes! And I'm going to be king someday."

"King?" I asked softly.

"Yeah!"

Then it hit me. Arthur, as in King Arthur of Camelot. The same Arthur that pulled the sword from a rock. The very same Arthur that was blessed by the Lady of Swamp to be king. The young king that was taught by Merlin himself. Or herself in this world's case. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Right Merlin. As in the ex-teacher to Vivian. The same Vivian who has a short temper. A short temper that makes her sloppy. The same sloppiness that allowed me to bite her and fuck up her arm. (I don't remember this though...) My eyes widen with glee and smirked. I think I have a plan.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Let's go outside."

 _Boom_

 _Bam_

"Why."

"Just...just trust me, kay."

I grabbed his hand and ran outside. Knowing those three, this place might become unstable. Add Alicia to the mix and we're good as dead. That girl does not know how to pull back her punches. (Actually, none of the them do if I could remember the anime correctly.) Getting outside, I could see man and women from the bathhouse stand outside in fear. Women muttering and shrieking about monsters. Men yelling about walls collapsing with fighting women. (I guess they really can't pull their punches.)

"Why are those people naked?" Arthur asked tilting his head.

"Oh my god." I covered his eyes. "Don't look."

"But whhhyyy?"

"Just don't!"

"Fine."

Kids these days.

A large crack filled the air, making everyone in the area flinch and cry out. What the heck? I pulled Arthur behind me, body tensed as a red blur came crashing out the building. I watched as the blur became Vivian as she rolled and bounced on the ground. Watched as Merlin walked out, like a warrior queen, in her old blue armor dress with four water serpents at her back. King taking her right-hand side with a smirk as he sat on Chastiefol's Guardian form shoulder. (Thank goodness. I've grown attach to that spear.) Alicia on her left with a metal rod in her hands, a dark scowl on her heart shape face.

"Do you give up Vivian?" Merlin asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

Vivian slowly got up to her feet. Scratches and blood sketched across her face and arms. Her red dress was torn at the shoulders and waist. The sleeve that covered her injured arm was burn off as well as the bottom half of her dress. You can see the dark bruise where King had socked her edge from her eye to her nose. Vivian wiped the blood from under her nose with the back of her hand with a scowl just as dark as Alicia. If not darker.

"This is cheating!" She huffed, trying to stand up straight. "You weren't supposed to be here! This fight was between me and that bitch! How dare you interfere! Not fair, not fair!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up." King hissed, ears pointing and teeth sharp. He floated above Guardian, threw his hand out and closed it. "Chastiefol Form Four: Sunflower!"

Guardian jumped and twist before slamming itself into the ground. The ground shook as a large flower bud burst behind King and bloomed. A golden light glowed from inside the large flower just as is opens. I watch in amazement as the light then collected into the middle and shot out multiple light orbs in rapid speed. Vivian gasped and threw out her hand in the air. She made a circular motion and redirected the attack to the side. People screamed as buildings blew up and tried to run. The buzzing from King got louder making Merlin look at him surprise. As if she never heard him buzz or seen his manic form before. (Not surprising, seeing how they never showed that in the show. Other than him being a little shit to Ban in the first season.)

"Damn! How about this." With a snap of his fingers, Chastiefol changed again. "Form Five: Increase! Fight Fire with fire!"

"Don't forget me!" Alicia jumped in and dance among the kunai spears as they rain down on Vivian. Hitting and jabbing her in the chest. "Try this dance for size."

" **Team Combo: Increase Spear Dance!** "

Holy Shit...

We have a team combo now! How cool is that?! Well not that cool in Vivian's point of view. Seeing how she's howling in anger as she was trying to escape the fury of attacks. Merlin smirk as she snapped her fingers. The serpents let out a Godzilla scream and race towards the short hair blonde. Vivian screamed, trying to direct them but only was able to stop one and get smack around by the others. She let out a chocking cough, throwing up water that she had swallowed in the attack.

"Hey Arthur..."

"Yes Miss. Echo Stalker?"

"I'm a..." I started before licking my lips and swallowing nervously. "I'm gonna do something stupid and crazy."

Arthur sent me a wary look. "Wha?"

"That's it! I had enough!" Vivian shriek, eyes wide and wild. She threw her hands into the air, above her head and started to collect energy. "Destory..."

"Wish me luck kid."

"Four..."

"Miss. Echo!"

"Elements!"

I race up to the witch and wrapped my arms around her throat in a chock hold. "Tele **port!** "

Just like the first time I used my powers to save King. Everything went dark, heavy and tight. Only this time, instead of being buried in mountains of winter blankets, I felt as if someone had wrapped their hands around my neck and tighten their grip. Needles piercing all over my body and digging into my spine. Feel the fire and ice dancing like horses upon my bones. I could breathe! It hurts. Everything felt as if it was trying to rip into my body and take out my organs. Make it stop!

 _ **Boom**_

The power in Vivian's hand explode around us as we appeared in a small clearing. A clearing that was now black with ash and torn from the unstable spell. I could feel the pain as my body hit the ground form five inches from the air. Could feel the way it bounced and rolled on tiny rocks. I coughed out, drool going down my chin and bile raising up my throat. I could hear my enemy do the same as I try my best to breathe again. I turned my head to look at her trying to get up. Fuck, that was stupid. King is going to kill me.

 _Not if I kill her first though..._

Something dark hit me. This was the bitch that was following us through this whole journey. This is the bitch that had poison King's dreams with horrors and nightmares. She's the reason for a lot of trouble in the future. The one to hurt Gilthunder and Margaret, Elizabeth's family. The one to start so many things that it just drives me crazy. I was neutral to her when she was first introduced. Then I got annoyed with her and the love spell incident. That annoyance soon became anger then hatred for what she did to Harlequin. Slowly I got up to my feet, wincing at the pain in my back. I focus on that feeling inside of me and tug at it. A loud rattle filled the silences around us.

"You-"

"Shut up bitch." I snarled and flicked my hand out. "Barrier!"

She cried out as a white see-through barrier slammed into her abuse body. I flicked my hand the other way and watched without emotions as it slammed into her again from the other side. I raised my hand up, causing the white barrier to throw her into the air. Then with glee, I brought my hand down and watched as it crushed her to the grown. The short light brown haired woman cried out as she coughed out blood. I tilted my head, unable to feel sorry.

"Did that hurt?" I asked in a mocking tone. "I bet it hurt."

"You little cunt." She coughed out, blood staining her lips.

I rammed another barrier into her from above. "Well that's not nice. You shouldn't be saying bad words.'

I walked up to her and kick her side.

"You can get in trouble like that."

I went to kick her again, only for her to dodge and get up. Her hands started to glow red before causing on fire. She threw them at me with a growl. I raised my hand and formed another barrier to protect me. I cried out in pain and fear as it explodes as the fireballs hit it. I jumped out of the way as she threw another. I only missed it by an inch.

"Freeze Coffin!" She moved her hand in a tringle.

I snarled again as a blue spell came rushing towards me. "Fireball!"

Blue and red clashed against each other. We shield our faces as the backlash of the two spells meeting was an explosion. We panted as we stared each other down. I could feel the price of using my magic without training claws itself into me. My body wanted to stop but I refuse to back down. Harlequin still had that spell that was causing him trouble. I closed my eyes and focus on the image of him looking pale and weak. The memory of he's screams and cries as he dreams of his family and friends' deaths. Focus on the tears that he shed because of her.

"Reality Horror." I whispered softly. Listening to my voice echoing as the world around us. "Show me your fear Vivian."

"Wh-what's going on?!" She cried out in fear.

I watched as images twist and turn, bleeding shadows into the light. Watched as shadow morph into people and places. Tilt my head as the sound of a wedding song start. A wedding? How scary is that? I looked over to see an eleven or twelve-year-old boy at the altar, waiting. I could hear a chanting of 'Gil' over and over filled with love. I scrunched my nose in disgust. Was she in love with a child? She _wanted_ to marry a child? How disgusting. Her eyes shined with pure happiness as she took steps to get closer. I stick out my tongue and followed close behind. Her hands entwined in front of her chest as she sprouted nonsense. I rolled my eyes at her back as I reached for her shoulder. Then the bride came walking in, face covered with a dark lacy veil. Vivian cooed as if this was her. For a strong mage, she sure let her guard down.

Well...

Easier to beat her, I guess. As she focuses on the dream, I summon the rest of my energy to my hands. Using anger and pain to fill me on. As the bride stood in front of Gilthunder, a young boy with pink hair and blue eye, she picked up the veil and threw it over her head. I wanted to crackle as the bride became not Vivian but an indigo hair and brown eyed Margaret.

"Wh-what! This can't be!" Vivian cried in shock.

"Night Terror." I called out as my hands started to glow red.

The short light brown hair girl gasped as she fell to her knees as my power steed into her. With my other hand, I placed it upon her head. Taking a deep breath, I pushed until I could find her worst fear. Ignoring her screams and struggles to get away as I ripped into each memory and dream. Once I found what I was looking for I clawed it and pulled. Pulled and tug at it without a care for her pleading for mercy. Did Harlequin, Gilthunder or Margaret get any mercy when she attacked them? Did she bow her head in repent? Did she? Ha! She didn't. In fact, she was gleeful at what she did.

So why so I?

"Do you remember what you did to King Harlequin?" I asked her softly in her ear. "All those months ago."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stammered, trying to escape my grip.

I dug my nails into her head and yank back, making her yelp. "Don't fuck with me ya _pinche pendeja_."

I tugged harder in her fears. I could hear the rattle get louder and louder. Could feel myself becoming lost in the sound. Could hear her screams mixing along with it. Feel my face burn, arm and neck burn the deeper I went into her head.

"P-please! Stop!" She choked out, clawing into my hands.

The hand that was on her shoulder moved to her neck. "And why sshould I?"

"Please! It hurts!"

My grip tightens.

"Releassse Harlequin from your ssspell, you child sssex offender."

"Spell? What spell?" My nails dig into her neck. "Ah! That spell! Okay, okay, just stop!"

I refuse to stop. I made my spell stronger. She shrieks and choked. A grin started to form on my face as I watch her squirm. Watch as the color of her eyes become nonexistent against the whites of her eyeballs. I was going to kill her...I was going to kill her with fear and I was okay with that. I wonder how long it would take...

"Echo stop!"

I felt my body get pulled away. Strong arms wrap around me and pulled me into a hard chest. Who dares to take me away from my prey? Who dares?! I would devour them whole.

"Echo! Please snap out of it!"

"Holy shit! She made her piss her dress."

"Shut up Alicia!"

"I thought you said she's not good at magic."

"She's not Merlin. I don't know how she's doing this!" Something grabbed my chin and pulled to look into a pair of shining amber-brown eyes. "Echo, please...You have to stop. I n-need you to stop. Please."

I searched into those sad eyes. They were crying...

Why?

I looked back at my prey, not moving my chin from those eye's grip. "Sssshe musst pay. I'll kill her."

"Echo, no!" I felt those eyes pull me closer. Wet. My head feels wet now. "Stop. I beg you."

I blinked my eyes and looked up at the sobbing face. "Harlequin..."

"Echo."

I closed my eyes and release my hold on the Vivian. I could hear sobbing from both my Harlequin and the wench at our feet. What did I do? Did I make him cry? I let out a small coo and hugged him. His body shook harder s tears started falling faster.

"Harlequin..."

"Don't you ever do that again! I was so scared when I saw that explosion from the village."

Well damn.

"Yeah!" Alicia piped up from behind him. "He was like; 'What the fuck Echo?!' and 'I'm gonna kill that girl!'. Oh and let not forget the whole; 'Oh Sacred Tree! What if Vivian is hurting her?'"

Harlequin shot her a glare and sniffled. "Shut up Alicia."

"I'm glad you're okay, Miss Echo!"

I looked around then down when my pants were tugged.

"Hello Arthur."

The six-year-old looked up with a grin.

"I don't think I ever seen magic this tainted with such anger." Merlin interrupted looked down at a sobbing nineteen-year-old Vivian. She then turns to look at me with a quirk of her eyebrow. "I'm glad to see you alright."

"I'll kill you..."

My eyes lasered in on Vivian, who was slowly getting up. A hiss escaped from me as she raised up to her feet. Her eyes wide and unfocused as she took a step towards us. Her hands started to glow. With a hissing-snarl, I ripped myself away from Harlequin and socked her in the face. Satisfaction filled me when her nose gave away under my fist. Vivian cried out as she felled back, clutching her bleeding nose.

"Don't think I forgotten about you prey." I hissed. "You still owe me a spell removal."

The short light brown haired teen gasp and coughed as she stared me in fear. Hatred filled our bodies as we glared at each other. With a wave of her hand, Harlequin glowed red. We watched in awe as the red shrunk down into an orb at his chest and flew away to her hands. Relief hugged my body as the thought of my fairy friend being free of Night Terrors. Which also caused my body to slowly shut down from pain and exhaustion.

"What are we going to do with her?" Alicia asked pointing at the downed mage.

"We'll take her as a prisoner." Merlin answered holding her hand out in front of her.

"No!" Vivian shriek. "I refuse to be hold captive! I refuse!"

Rock floated from the ground around her and flew at us at high speed. We cried out in shock as tried to cover ourselves. Once the attack died down, Vivian was nowhere to be found.

"Wh-where did she go?" Arthur asked from behind Merlin.

"I don't know..." Alicia shrugged looking around in confusion.

"She must have escape when we were distracted." Merlin scowled, crossing her arms.

"Fuckin' bitch." I muttered, slumping against King Harlequin.

"You said it." He muttered back into my hair.

"We should get out of here just in case she brings reinforcement." The older woman stated, her Aldan glowing a dim blue as she held it up. "The weather is not looking all that well either."

We looked up at the dark clouds in the sky.

Alicia scratched the back of her neck. "What about our stuff?"

"Oslo can fetch them." King offered with a small shrug. He looked up at the only black hair female in the group. "Get us out of here? Echo looks horrible."

I just shrugged and snuggled closer to him.

"Very well." She nodded with a smirk as Arthur cheered.

Her orb glowed brighter.

I held out my hand as snow began to fall. Huh... "Well...that's one way to start the holidays..."

And with that Merlin whisked us away.

* * *

So...did anyone think Arthur was the cutest thing ever? Well I did! Still, children are hard to write. Oh and Merlin was there too. I hope I did her justice... Anyways, I hope the fighting scene between Echo and Vivian was good. I'm not great with fighting scenes.

I'm still taking request in songs as well as nicknames for King. Please make them the most silliest and absurd names ever! The worst, the better! Well that's it for now I think. If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


	10. Season1: Auld Lang Syne

Here is the second one! And the last one I will be writing until then weeked after the next one. Why? Because there are two stories in my head that is about three chapters each that want to burst out. So yeah, that's that. I will still be continuing this story, so don't worry. Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Auld Lang Syne**

When I was younger, I dreamed of going on an adventure. An adventure where I could be someone but me. To be brave and wild. To talk and walk without worrying about who was watching or gossiping about me. An adventure to be a hero like Sailor Moon or a Pokémon trainer like Ash Ketchum. To take flight to Neverland or talk to a disappearing cat, one such as Cheshire. I dreamed of having wings like a dragon or a mermaid's tail. Exploring the world under the see or beyond the stars. To be my own person, ya know...

To have magic...

Now that I do have magic and an adventure...do I regret it?

Well I guess time will tell, right?

* * *

 _(Twenty One days after the fight with Vivian)_

"Come on King! Is that the best you can throw?!"

"Just you wait, Blondie!"

"Me too! Me too! I wanna play!"

Snow...

When I first saw real snow, it was in the mountains. It was everywhere. On the ground and in the trees. I thought it was pretty and I wanted to throw myself at it. Then latter, I realize it was cold and wet. Not something to stay forever in. The second time I saw real snow...I had moved from the sunny state. I could remember how surprise I was to watch it fall from the sky. Remember getting off of work and running to the window with amazement. Still pretty and wet, though...

Now, here I am. In Britannia, watching my teammates, my friends play with six-year-old Arthur in the snow. Watching as they threw snow at each other laughing. I was curled up on one of the chairs inside, looking out the window with a blanket wrapped up tightly around me. My head resting on my hand, my arm on the chair's arm rest and the other holding a cup of hot chamomile tea. My brown, slightly wavy hair cupping my face as I smiled softly. I wanted to join in on their fun but I knew better. With my weak body, I was just asking for a fever.

"They seem to be having fun."

My ears perked as I looked behind me in surprise. "Merlin?"

"Good afternoon, Echo."

Merlin...the Boar Sin of Gluttony of the Seven Deadly Sins. As known as the owner of this beautiful house we're staying in. Her black hair swayed around her shoulders as she walked toward me. She was dressed in a blue dress that dragged across the grown, feet clacking on the ground with each step she took. Her golden eyes watching me as she took off her white gloves. She was beautiful as she was dangerous. Though I couldn't really take her seriously with her old armor on her. Not even after the fight with Vivian.

"You're back." I smiled at her, wiggling in my seat. "Arthur missed you."

She smiled back and took a seat in front of me. "I have missed him as well. How are you Echo? Still under the weather?"

I shrugged and looked back out of the window. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired...don't worry about me."

She hummed and joined me at staring out the window. Together, we watched King fly up to one of the tree's and grabbed its branches. Watched as he pulled the branch up and let go. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing to hard as the others were drown in snow. King crackled at their squeals and shrieks. Then he looked up towards us and grin. Crouching down on the branch with one hand being used as balance, he waved at us with excitement. I wave back with a wide grin. He then cupped his hands around his mouth as if to make himself louder. Only to get smack in the head with two different snowballs. I watched with a small giggle as he shrieked and fell.

"My, my, they seem to be having fun." Merlin chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face with the back of her left hand.

"They are, aren't they?"

"Echo?"

"Hm?"  
"There's something I like to ask you."

I turned to look at the older woman, who looked so serious after a display of heartfulness. I felt myself shrink under her golden eyes. I scratched behind my ear, where the use to be bumps now became harder. (Almost scale like...but that's impossible after all, I'm human.) I felt myself become unease.

"Merlin?"

"You're not from here are you?" She asked lending forward, hands going her chin.

I shrugged. I felt as if I knew what she was talking about but at the same time I didn't. Did she mean here as in this house or village? Or did she mean...that I'm not from this world? Whatever she meant, she had me on edge.

"Do you wish to go back?"

Back?

"If I said I had the power to send you back...would you take it?"

I looked at her wide eyed. To send me back home? To my mom...my sisters? To leave this place and never look back...is that what I want? I pulled out my cellphone and looked at it. I wasn't from this world. Not where fairies and giants exist or magic roams free. This was not my world.

"Can you?" I asked softly, looking up under my eyelashes. "Can you send me back home?"

She smirked. "If that's what you truly want."

With a snap of her fingers, her sacred treasure _Morning Star_ Aldan floated next to her. A crystal ball that looked black and turquoise spinning around in the air. You could feel that power radiating from it.

I looked back out the window at the three laugh and playing.

"I...I...I choose..."

* * *

"Hey, where's Echo's stuff?" King asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Echo always has her stuff next to mine and now it's gone."

"Did you check the closet?"

"Yes! It wasn't there! I check everywhere!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out with a tray of hot chocolate. "Did you check the room next door?"

"Echo!"

"Really guys? I don't always have to share a room with King, ya know." I hand each and every shivering person a mug. "I am a woman after all. I need some privacy to myself."

King looked confuse. "What's wrong with sharing a room with me? We been doing it for a while."

I gave him a look.

"Oh, I know. I know!" Arthur yelled waving his hand in the air cutely. "She's a girl!"

"That's right Arthur. I am a _girl_." I continued to glare at my male friend. Who just smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, drink up and then take a shower. Don't want you to get sick."

"But I'm cleeeean!" Arthur whined.

"Ah, but playing in the snow can get you sick." Alicia said before taking a sip.

Arthur pouted and turned his back to us. I giggle and ruffled his hair. He let out another whine and swat at my hand like a kitten. Merlin then walked in from her lab, her finger press against her mouth. King covered his, to keep from laughing out loud.

"Now Arthur." Merlin teased, causing the young boy to gasp. "Are you misbehaving?"

"Miss. Merlin!" Arthur squealed as he ran towards her. "You're back!"

She tossed her head back with laugher as she picked him up. "I was only gone for three hours, child."

He gave her his most serious pout. "That's too long but don't you worry. I took good care of them."

"Oh really?" She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes. King was a bit of trouble but I got it under control."

"Hey!"

Everyone snickered at King's pout. This was a good choice...staying here with them. I guess the family have to wait just a little longer for me to come home.

* * *

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_  
 _And never brought to mind?_  
 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_  
 _And days o' lang syne!_

You know...I don't think anime did snow justice. It was better to see in person, the snow falling from the night sky. Curled on a coach or sofa, next to a fireplace with a good book. At least that how it felt where I am now. Listening to the fire crackle as I read through my spell book.

 _For auld lang syne, my dear_  
 _For auld lang syne,_  
 _We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet_  
 _For auld lang syne!_

"Echo?"

I looked up to see King at the doorway, rubbing his eye. I looked at him in surprise before smiling.

"Hey King." I greeted with a small wave. "Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He yawned and walked over to me. He took one look at the book in my hand and frown. "Echo...are you-"

I shook my head and patted the space next to me. "No King, I'm not practicing. Merlin would have my head if I did."

King huffed and threw himself down with his eyes close. "Good."

 _We twa hae run about the braes,_  
 _And pu'd the gowans fine,_  
 _But we've wander'd mony a weary foot_  
 _Sin' auld lang syne._

I rolled my eyes and nudged him. He opened one eye to look at me and nudged back. Soon we were nudging each back and forth, giggling. I raised my foot and nudge him hard enough for him to fall to the side with a soft 'oof'. King squawked grabbing my foot and start to tickle it.

"No! Let goooo." I squealed, trying to shake him off.

"Never!" He hissed playfully.

 _We twa hae paidl't in the burn_  
 _Frae morning sun till dine,_  
 _But seas between us braid hae roar'd_  
 _Sin' auld lang syne._

I jabbed his side making him squeal back and continued to tickle him. He squirmed and giggled as he tried to push me off. We continued this for a few more minutes before I slumped back exhausted. King then followed, body shaking with giggles and panting for air. Which only led me to start giggling again. The orange-brown haired fairy wrinkled his nose at me and laid on top of me.

"Oof! Your heavy." I whined, not even trying to push him off. "Get off tiny hippo."

"Not a tiny hippo." He grunted, putting more weight on me.

"Yeah right." I muttered, wrapping my arms around him.

We laid there in silence before King let out a loud yawn.

"Someone's sleepy."

King didn't reply as he yawned again and nuzzled my neck. I squirmed a little as he's short hair tickled me under my chin. I looked down as best as I could without moving my head completely. A smile stretched across my face as I tighten my grip and kissed the top of his head.

 _And there's a hand, my trusty fiere,_  
 _And gie's a hand o' thine,_  
 _And we'll tak a right guid willie-waught_  
 _For auld lang syne!_

"Merry Christmas King Harlequin. Sweet dreams."

 _And surely ye'll be your pint' stoup,_  
 _And surely I'll be mine!_  
 _And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet_  
 _For auld lang syne_

* * *

And that's that for this chapter! I hope it was fluffy. I was going for fluffy. And Arthur! Ain't he the cutest? He is, isn't he? Gah! Anyways until the chapter which will start (pss spoiler!) two years from the end of this chapter. That's when the fun really begins. Will our heroes be able to survive the hardships coming towards them? Find out next time on My New Life's Crazy Adventure!

I'm still taking request in songs as well as nicknames for King. Please make them the most silliest and absurd names ever! The worst, the better! Well that's it for now I think. If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


	11. Season1 (part 2): The Invitation

Here it is! Part one, act two of my story! I said I was going to get this story up by this weekend and I did! *fistbumps the air* This makes me so happy! I hope you guys like this one! I worked really hard on it. Anyways! I like to say that I posted three chapters this weekend. Arthur, which I'm almost done with. It hust needs one more chapter and it'll be done. The other is a new story requested by FeralG3 called Lifelines. Which is an Oc/Diana story that parallels with this one somewhat. The first chapter has a lot of spoilers for this story, so if you want to see what I have plan for this...*shrugs* So go check those out if you haven't already and please don't be afraid of leaving a review. I just love to hear from you all! (And it helps get me pump for the next chapter.) Also, yes I am taking requests but please note that I have to major stories, Lifeline and this one. So I won't be able to post it up on the same day as these two at the sametime. But I would love to hear them anyways!

Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Invitation**

"Yetta?"

"No."

"Yera?"

"No."

"Yenda?"

"Oh, for the love of god! No King, no! Stop trying to guess Echo's name!"

"Shut up Alicia!"

Hello everyone, it's me ya girl Echo Stalker. Back with another whirlwind adventure with my two friends King and Alicia! It's been two years since we left Merlin's place to continue our journey to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins.

So far...no luck.

But that's alright! The country is quite big, so we still have time.

I flinched as I was hit in the back of the head with something. I took a deep breath and turned around to see Chastiefol's pillow form at my feet. Then I looked up to see King and Alicia wrestling against each other. Again... I sighed before grabbing the green pillow and walked away from the two. It's been like this for a while now, since we have yet to run into any Holy knight. I guess we scared them off when we fought with Vivian a year ago. (Is it a year ago? Since this is our third year of travel.) With all that pent-up energy, King and Alicia turn anything into an excuse to train.

Like the time we decided to start traveling again at the end of winter and King started a snowball fight.

Or the time Alicia pushed King into the river on his birthday, April first.

Or the time they thought it would be funny to start a prank war on Alicia's birthday, January ninth, and end up getting tree sap in my hair. (They learn to truly fear me that day)

Or the time when the first day of Spring started and we caught King with his pants down during Fairy Mating Season.

Actually...Let's not _talk_ about _that_...

I let out another sigh as I press the big pillow to my face. Remembering it causes my body to act funny and my face to burn.

"Hey Echo! Wait up!" King yelped as Alicia pushed him on the ground and ran after me. "Damnit Alicia!"

"Hey why did you leave us behind?" Alicia asked with a pout, placing her hands behind her head without a care. She then squints her green eyes at me and grin devilishly. "Mah! What's this? Are you blushing? Is someone thinking about a certain accident?"

I stuttered, looking at her wide eyed. "Alicia!"

She just smirks at me. "You were, weren't you! How naughty!"

"Alicia! Shut up!"

Alicia, our blonde and green-eyed weapon expert. She was fifteen when we first met her. Living in a village that was slowly dying because of a Soul Eating Witch name Ronda. She had a sister...but her sister is gone now because of that witch. May Ella rest in peace. Alicia also was a big help in taking that monster down! Now she's a seventeen-year-old girl that stands tall, about five feet eight. She also trains King and I in hand to hand combat. She says that magic isn't everything, even though King disagrees. She also like to tease me about me walking in on King's alone time every chance she gets.

How was I supposed to know that fairies have Mating Seasons?

Anyways!

She was wearing a cream color, cotton turtle neck sweater that had large silver buttons running down from her collarbone to where her bellybutton was. It was sleeveless and reveled the light pink long sleeve shirt underneath. She also had a beige color skirt that went slightly below her knees. On her feet were black, ankle high boots with two-inch heels. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that spiked out, her bangs falling down to her eyebrows and cupped around her cheeks.

"Alicia! Leave her alone!" King snapped as he pushed her to the side so he could walk between us. He then placed his elbow on my head like an arm rest, ignoring my eye twitch. "And stop bringing that up. You know it's embarrassing."

Alicia gave him a wicked smirk. "Why do you think I do it?"

King snapped his teeth at her. "Well stop it."

King Harlequin, our orange-brown haired and amber-brown eyed fairy magic user. He is the oldest of us all and the leader of this small group. I met him when I woke up at the Castle of Liones with no memory of how I got there. He's been really kind to me throughout the journey, even though he makes me want to ripe my hair out sometimes! He's about a thousand, two hundred and ninety-two years old that stands tall, about five feet three. He's trying to teach me how to levitate so I can fly as well as make the usage of my barriers stronger. King also tends to get into fights with Alicia about what is better in a fight. Magic or non-magic usage.

He was wearing a sleeveless forest green color shirt. On top of that he wore a yellow open jacket with its collar sticking up. Thankfully it wasn't a bright blinding yellow but a softer color. Well not softer but less likely to make someone wince. It was more of a bumblebee yellow that made you want to run your fingers and face through it. It's quite warm too! He wore black shorts that went up to his calves, almost hiding his bear tattoo. On his feet were blues and yellow shoes with two big silver buttons. King also let his hair grow out a bit, a slightly bit pass his ears. It was kinda cute how it spiked out at the top, almost like permeant bedhead.

I glanced at him quickly at the corner of my eyes. His cheeks pink as he smirked down at me.

He also causes me to feel weird in the pits of my stomach...

Almost as if I have a-Nope! Not going in that direction!

I shook my head to get rid of the not need thought and to get King's arm off me. I sent him a frown which he replied with a sheepish grin. I just rolled my eyes with a smile. Alicia snickered which brought King back into an argument with her.

So, this is my life.

I love it, ya know!

And nothing was ever going to change.

Oh at least that's what I thought...

* * *

"Are sure we're going the right way?" King asked Alicia as he crossed his arms.

"Of course, I'm sure." Alicia stated as she glared down at the piece of paper in her hands. "The farmer said that the strange disturbance started at the north side of the barn."

"Well the barn's here but I see nothing." King gesturing around us with a deadpan look on his face.

I bit my lip and looked around. We ran into a nervous and terrified farmer this morning, that was ranting about strange things happening around his barn. For the pass three day, the doors to the barn keep opening and closing by themselves. Animals going missing only to reappear to the north of the barn on top of the wooden cart that lay there. He also said that his crops were being stolen! When we heard this Alicia asked our orange-brown hair leader to stay so we can help. King, having a soft spot for animals, agreed immediately. The old farmer was relief at our offer of help and quickly sketched us a drawing of what he saw last night that give him a fright.

So here we are, trying to find the answer of the strange happenings in this farm. For being a bright, warm day, I could feel goose bumps covering my arms and legs. Is it me or does it feel like we're being watch? I jumped and threw myself at King's side when I heard the grass rustle behind me. King looked down at me with a raised thin eyebrow. I just shrug as I gave him an awkward, sheepish grin. He just sighed, shaking his head and rolled his eyes at me. I pouted at him and looked down sadly. Was I being annoying? Then I felt him pull his arm away and wrapped it around me tightly. I sigh softly in relief. Maybe I'm not _that_ annoying...

"I think we should split up." King said after a few minutes of waiting for Alicia to figure out what the farmer had drawn on the paper.

"Split up?" I squeaked out shooting him a wide-eyed look.

"Yes Echo." King said pulling away. He looked around again with a huff. "We can cover more ground that way."

"But King!" I said feeling the paranoia creep up on me.

"No Echo, we're splitting."

"That's crazy talk! We should stay together."

"Echo, we're splitting up."

"But Harlequin!"

King looked down at me with this look in his eyes. He stood completely straight, arms cross and legs slightly apart. "We're splitting up Echo and that's final. Now go check the inside of the barn while Alicia check the cart and I check the surrounding area."

I stared at him with disbelief. Then I sighed angerly with a shake of my head and stiffly walked towards the barn. Didn't he remember anything from the horror movies we watched though out the years? You never split up! Who cares if it's sunny right now! The inside of the barn is slightly darker then the outside with jumpy animal and power tools. Power tools! It's like the prime spot for a murder. Oooh I'm going to hit that stupid fairy!

"Splitting up. _Pinche Loco! Estupido hombre!_ " I hissed under my breath as I trudged my way to the large brown doors of the barn. With a shaky hand, I pulled it open. "If I die...I'm going to haunt his ass."

Taking a deep breath, I walked in with my shoulders to my ears and arms crossed. I looked around trying to make note of everything in my line of sight. Okay...just some sleepy animals. Nothing that scary. Oh look, there's a wall filled with tools. Yay. (Can you hear the sarcasm?) Hammers, saws blades, a rake, axes and...I squint my eyes. Is that spinning blades that could cut a tree trunk in half? Okay! It's time to go. I think I spend enough time in here. Thank you very much!

Then out of nowhere a large gust of wind blew pass me from behind and the door slammed closed. I let out a screech, jumping out of my skin. Okay I'm done! I'm out of here! Whirling around to face the door, I slam my hands against the door. Behind me the sleepy animals were not so sleepy anymore. They were making a loud racket as I tried to open the door. Their cries digging into my ears painfully, making me want to scream. I slammed fist into the door with a choked scream though my teeth.

"Why the fuck won't you open?" I growled ramming my shoulder against the door.

Then a high pitch giggle filled cut through the loud animal sounds causing the hair at the back of my neck to rise. I spun around, throwing my back to the door and searched everywhere for the giggle. Nothing was there. _Nothing was there_. I could feel my eyes start to burn; my ears were ringing. I gasped out, trying to breath as I heard the giggle again. The animal were getting louder now. I...I think I was having a panic attack.

"Alicia..." I gasped out shaking, my nails digging into my ears. "Harlequin..."

Everything was getting to hot! Fuck why is it so hot? I can't breathe! Someone...Why is everything getting dark?

"King! Something is going on in the barn!"

Alicia?

"Fuck! Echo! Echo! Can you hear me?!"

Harlequin?

"Harlequin! H-Harlequin!" I cried out the best as I could through the raising voices of the animals and the giggling. "Help! I-I can't breathe!"

"Get out of the way Alicia!"

"Hurry!"

"Disaster Strike!"

The doors exploded behind me causing me to go deaf for a bit. The only thing I could hear was just the ringing in my useless ears. Which was a relief. Cold air hit my burning skin as I felt myself being grabbed and pulled away from the horrid place. My face was grabbed and turned to look up at a worry Harlequin. His amber-brown eyes wide and frantic as his mouth moved quickly. I just stared at him with watery eyes unable to hear what he said. He must have notice because he gently pushed me into Alicia's arms and stormed into the barn. He looked as if he was threatening someone. For his round ears were pointed and pulled back against his head like an angry cat.

Then he turned around and marched back to us. His body was tensed up with anger it seems. Without pause, he swooped me up and carried me away. I held still in his arms trying to regain control of my lungs. My body was heavy and I was fighting to stay awake. I can't go to sleep. What if I stop breathing? What if all I can hear is the screaming of the barn animals and the giggling in my dreams? I flinched as Harlequin bowed his head so his lips touched my ear. He was saying something...but I couldn't hear. Then a soft sweet scent filled my nose. I could feel it on my dry tongue. It was calming and warm...

My eyelids were getting heavier...

"It's okay Echo...sleep."

Good idea Mr. Voice!

With that I let my head slump back as I let my heavy eyelids win.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark outside. It seems that I slept the day away. Could I be anymore useless? I bet I could. With a groan, I sat up and looked around. I was in a bedroom that must be from the farmer's house. King and Alicia were in the corner, arguing quietly. Probably about how useless I was. Damsel in distress once again. What's the point of training if I keep getting the short stick of everything? For once I would like to be the hero that saves the day. On well, let just forget about it. Crying over spilled milk solves nothing.

With a depressed sigh, I stretched out my muscles and got out of bed. Slowly I made my way to my friends. I reached out and tugged Alicia's shirt causing her to jump in surprise. Both turn to me with wide eyes. I gave them a small shy wave, unable to talk.

"Echo you're alright!" Alicia threw her arms around me in relief. She hugged me tightly against her chest. "You don't know how worry we were."

King pried her arms away from my body before grabbing my shoulders with his long piano fingers. His thumps rubbing gently against the joints. His amber-brown eyes searching into my own brown ones. I let out as sigh and leaned forward until my head was pressed against his collarbone. His hands slid back with my movement, one going down my back and around my waist. The other towards my hair, where he ran his fingers through my shoulder length, wavy, brown hair. We stood like that in silence until King pulled away.

"Are you alright?" King asked softly.

I gave him a shrug, raised my hand and moved it side to side. As if to say, 'So n' So.' Then I move my fingers to speak for me. I kept my hand in front of King's face so he could not miss a letter.

W-H-A-T H-A-P-P-E-N

Alicia peered over his shoulder to look at my hand. "What's she saying?"

"She's asking what happened." The fairy answered without looking away from my hand. "You had a panic attack Echo. Something happened in that barn that must have trigger your asthma."

I grimace, using my spelling hand to touch my chest and feel my breathing. Well that sucks. I'm so going to kill that little giggling thing. I glanced outside and leaned closer to the taller male. Maybe when there was light outside. Yeah...light is good.

"Can you tell us what happen in there?" Alicia asked getting my attention.

I gave her a look and pointed at my neck. Which happens to be sore and not really working with the vocals. Alicia let out a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck. She tends to forget that I get mute once in a while. After all, with how loud she and King get with their argument I tend not to talk all that much. It's okay though, I'm not much of a talker. I fine with that. King just shook his head with a small smirk on his thin, pale lips. Not that I was looking at his lips. They were just right there in front of me.

King sent Alicia to get me some water as he led me back to the bed, I was using earlier. He placed Chastiefol against the wall and had me scoot back until my back was resting on it. Then he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. He slowly got off the bed before I snatched his wrist. I looked at his surprised face then to the spot next to me and back to his face again, pleading. With a huff of laughter, he crawled into the blanket I was using and cuddled against me. Feeling more relax then earlier, I buried my face in his neck and placed one hand over his heart.

"King..." I mouthed against his pale neck.

He said nothing as he rubbed my arm, his head resting against mine. Did you know that fairies' hearts beat faster than humans? It's quite fascinating. I asked him once when we were lying under the stars why that was. All he did was shrug and asked to hear mine. Apparently, he had never thought that humans and fairies' body were different. Since we all look the same, well except for the wings and bird like bones fairies had so they can fly. Don't let that fool you though, King has gotten very strong since his training with Alicia.

"Look at this." Alicia teased as she came walking in with a cup of water. She hands the cup to me before plopping herself on the other side. "I leave for just a few seconds and the lovebirds are at it again."

"W-we're not love birds!" King stuttered as I choked on the water.

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde continued as she patted my back. "That's what you're always saying."

"Stop it." I mumbled not looking at either of them.

"Oh! Echo's talking!" I felt Alicia scratched my head. I closed open eye and leaned into her fingers. King huffed and released me so he could cross his arms. "Oh, hush you green eye bear. Anyways, can you tell us what happen in the barn four eyes?"

I touched around my eyes to find my glasses missing but before I could panic again, King grabbed them from the small dresser next to the bed. I took them gratefully from his hand and put them on. A bit dirty but I could see through them with no problem. Then I slump back again the green pillow and closed my eyes.

"Nothing really happened..." I started out slowly. I felt someone grab my right hand and rub the back of it. "Just glanced around, freaked out when I saw some barn tools..."

A shiver went down my back.

"Echo?" King asked gently.

I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling. "Next thing I know...a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and slammed the door shut. I screamed. Woke up the animals...ugh..."

Alicia rubbed my shoulder.

"The door wouldn't open. The creatures were getting louder and louder. And...and then...there was this giggle!" I jerked forward, eyes wide and hands cupping the air as if I was holding a ball in front of my face. I quickly looked from King to Alicia with my hands shaking. "A giggle! It wouldn't shut up!"

We sat in silences as I tried to calm my breathing.

Then the windows started rattling causing us to jump with a scream. Together we turn to look out the window behind us. The sight of the barn doors slamming open and shut had us racing out of the bed. I skid to a stop before returning to the room and getting my shoes. I was not going out there bared footed, only to step on shit or something. After struggling to get my shoes on, I pulled my hairband off my wrist and gave myself a low ponytail.

Outside was chaotic. Animals running amuck, yelling at the top of their lungs. I duck with my arms crossed over my head as block of hay flew over me. King ran towards the skittish animals, clicking his tongue to get their attention. Alicia ran to the barn, pulling out her sword from where it rests on her hip. I followed close behind using my magic to create a barrier for any flying debris. I let out a squeal when an axe slammed into it and got stuck. Oh shit! Something was going to kill us! Alicia and I shared a wary look before trudging forward.

Once we entered the building, we stood back to back. Her sword gripped firmly in front of her, elbows slightly bend near her body. I held out my arms, elbows bend slightly so my white glowing hands could be close to my chest with small white see-through circles in front of them. Giggling filled the air, cutting through the slamming of doors and animals sounds.

"So...I guess we're on our own?" Alicia muttered to me as we slowly walked in a circle.

"Eh, just for a bit." I shrugged, fingers twitching.

A wall from the left of me made a smacking noise causing me to jump and throw one of my barriers. It sped across the floor before going through the barn wall.

"Nice going Echo." Alicia mocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to try next?"

"Tch."

The giggle came from in front of the blonde. She sliced the air hitting nothing. The giggle got louder. Alicia let out an angry grunt as she sliced the air again. Next thing we know. She was knocked off her feet and onto her back with a loud thump. I called out her name in surprise. Then something slammed into my shoulder causing me to join her on the ground.

"Ouchie." I muttered trying to get up.

My green-eyed friend growled getting up on her feet. "That thing is end when I get my hands on it-YAK!"

She was thrown back a foot away from me by a strong gust of air. I raced after her only to get my feet pulled out from under me. I was dragged almost zig-zag across the floor before being pulled up into the air by my foot and thrown out through the hole in the wall. I crossed my arms in front of my face when I hit the ground with a bounce and roll. A wince escaped me as pain burst through my back and shoulder. I could hear Alicia cry out my name in fear. Fuck, am I going to feel _that_ tomorrow.

I slowly sat up without trying to harm myself even farther. Taking a deep breath, I ran back and jumped back through the hole. I quickly dodged a barrel that few at me and try to make my way to my tall blond friend. Who was slicing away at anything that came at her. A glint of light flash in my eye causing me to turn my head and gasp. A handful of axes hurling at her from behind.

"White Barrier!" I yelled throwing my hands out in the air as if I was throwing confetti.

The blonde Japanese teen spun half way with wide green eyes and choked at the sight of sharp objects frozen in front of her. Our eyes met and she gave me a nod of thanks. I gave her a weak wave then sent the axes back from where they came from. Then out of nowhere a large wooden lid smacked me in the face causing me to fall back in pain again.

"Motherfucking bullshit!" I yelled in anger.

"You okay there, shorty?" Alicia called out panting.

I picked up the lid, grinding my teeth. "What do you think?"

She opened her mouth to reply only to get her feet pulled from under her. She let out a yelp as her body slid down deeper into the dark side of the barn. I let out a snarl and ran after her. Whatever was messing with us was seriously pissing me off. I pushed my legs to go faster, feeling my magic burning with in me. As I skid to a stop next to Alicia's legs and use the momentive to swing the lid in my hands forward.

 _Thunk_

The lid shattered as the air became disruptive. We watched, jaws dropped, as whatever was attacking us went flying into the wall. I shared a look with my friend before walking over to see what it was. I squint my eyes as I slowly got closer. It was a boy? A dark tan boy with pointy ears and protruding eye shape. His black hair was spiked up as if he put his finger in a light socket. He also wore a dirt brown jumpsuit that had a red knee patch. He also had a deep scar from the corner of his left eye to his upper neck. The biggest thing that caught my eyes was the moth wings on his back. A fairy? I looked around the floor for something to poke him. I wasn't going to get close to him with how big of a threat he was.

Grabbing a broken pole of a rake that was under my foot, I reached out and poked him in the chest. Once, twice. The third time his eyes snapped open to revel large manic charcoal grey eyes. He smacked the pole away and flew at me. His hand stretched out for my neck; fingers curved like claws. I let out scream.

"Bumblebee!"

A Chastiefol cover in bright yellow electricity came in between us. I fell back on my butt with a yelp as I watch Chastiefol turn onto the attacker. Watched as it split into multiple kunai and swarm the boy. Just like a swarm of bees. The spiky haired boy cried out as he tried to shield himself.

"Cutting it a little close, huh King?" Alicia panted from behind me.

I turned my upper torso to see a pissed off Fairy King flying in. I winced at the sight of him as he landed right next to me. He had chicken feathers all over his body. Dirt smeared cross the bridge of his nose, chin, the right side of his neck and arms. He also had what seems to be mud on his clothes and hair. As well as bright red, tiny scratches.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Just peachy." He grunts as he stormed over the boy.

He roughly grabbed the other by the collar of their shirt and held him up in the air. A loud buzzing filled the air. The boy picked up his head and gave King a creepy smile. Like Joker level creepy smile but with sharp teeth.

"Why if it isn't little Harlequin." Wow his voice even sound like the high pitch version of Joker from the Warner Brother's Justice League cartoon. That's...that's creepy. King slammed him against the wall causing the boy to cough. "Hey now. Take it easy."

"What are you doing here Puck?" King snarled tightening his grip.

Wait, that's Puck? As in Puck the servant of Oberon in Shakespeare's play?

"Now, now! What's with the frowning fa-" He was cut off when our orange-brown haired friend hit him against the wall again. Puck gasped out, clawing at King's hand. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Then talk."

"King." I scold softly. I rose to my feet and went to grab his arm. He looked down at me with the look of frustration. Black was bleeding into his bright amber-brown eyes. I slid my hand down his arm to his wrist and gently rubbed it with my thumb. "King...let go."

"Yes, yes! Do as the pretty little girl says!" Puck wheezed out patting King's hand and pointing at me.

King bared his own sharp teeth at the other. Alicia muttered something, probably something brutal, but I ignored in favor of keeping my eyes on King's face. I used my other hand to touch his chin with the tips of my fingers and gently turned his head towards me. His eyes slowly ripped themselves away from the charcoal grey eyed male to look at me. I mouth his name, pleading, as I held his gaze. The fairy shut his eyes tightly and grind his teeth in anger before letting go. Puck fell to his knees coughing and rubbing his neck. I felt bad at the sight of him that I went to help him but King gripped my arm and pulled me away.

He took a few steps away from the other male, dragging me along. Then he held me close to him, my back pressing against his chest, as he glared daggers at Puck. Alicia took her spot on his right side as his second in command. She had her sword pointing down at him with the same look on her face as King. Once Puck cleared his throat, he sat down on the floor with his legs crisscrossed and held his hands up in surrender. Alicia just scoffed at him, not daring to remove her weapon.

"Talk Puck." King snapped.

"Talk about what dear Harlequin?" Puck asked coyishly.

I could feel the rumble of King's growl against my back.

"Why are you attacking this farm?" Alicia asked coldly.

Puck leaned back slightly, hands up in a shrug and tilt his head. "Tis a little prank."

"You could have hurt someone." I mumbled lowly shrinking into my male friend.

I couldn't help but think of my panic attack from earlier. Puck shrink back with a wince. He rubbed the back of his neck with a guilty look on his face. Then he shrugged and grinned up at us. Alicia and King snarled at him causing me to flinch. Alicia sent me a quick look before stepping closer to the other fairy. The tip of her sword barely touching his neck. The black-haired male yelp as he scrambled backwards.

"Guys stop it." I snapped trying to take a step forward only to get jerked back. "King!"

"Look Puck, you attacked my friends." King hissed ignoring me. I tilted my head to glare at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you back to the Faeries in pieces. Cause what you did was no joke."

"A little touchy, aren't you?" Puck asked leaning away from the sword. His eyes looked at us with glowing mischief. "You use to _love_ these kinds of jokes! Played some yourself when you were younger."

I blink back in surprise and struggle to turn in King's arms to look at him. What did he mean by that? Did King...did King play an awful prank like this as a child? I don't think I could imagine that. I reached out to touch his jaw with my pointer finger. My amber-brown eyed friend refused to look at me. I felt myself wilt a little and slowly remove my finger to my chest.

"Puck." King warned darkly.

"I just wanted a little fun is all."

"Then stay in your area of the forest for that." Alicia snapped.

Puck sent her a glare. I bit my lip then ripped myself away from the Fairy King and walk up to the other fairy. I read once that fairies or faeries like to get revenge on those who angers them. I didn't want that happening to my blonde friend. I tapped Alicia's sword once before kneeling in front of the winged fairy. He looked at me warily, raising a thin black eyebrow. I could hear the others hiss my name. My eyes stayed on his as I bowed my head.

"Please don't be angry with her. She's just scared." I reached out and lightly touched his hand. He looked at me curiously. "Your prank really hurt us. Joke aren't funny when they hurt people...now are they?"

Puck slummed as he looked down at the ground shamefully. "I guess your right pretty little girl."

I felt my face burn at the complement as King hissed angerly. I pressed my fist against my lips as I looked away in embarrassment. Awe, he thinks I'm pretty. I felt the back of my outfit get yanked back. I let out an oof as I was swept up back into King's arms. I felt his arms tighten around my diaphragm making me feel like a stuff toy. I struggle to get my footing but couldn't in the position I was in. An annoyed huff escaped my nose.

Puck snickered before jumping into the air. "Since I hurt pretty little girl and her friends! How about I apologies with this?"

He snapped his fingers and a golden light exploded from them. I flinched and turned my head away from the bright light. Blinking the dark spots away from my eyes, I looked back when the golden light died down. Alicia let out a curse in her native language as she let her sword stance dropped slightly. I could feel King rub his face against my hair. Once it seemed like we all got barings, I squint up at Puck. He was snickering into one open hand as he held up a floating letter in the other.

"As an apology, I will give you an invitation to the Coronation of soon to be Queen Titania of the Summer Faeries." He said as he flicked the letter to us. I reached out in awe only for King to snatch it out of the air first. I slumped against his arm with a pout. "It's quite an honor to get one you know."

"An honor...right." King mumbled as I watched him turn the letter back and forth. "Titania, huh?"

Something like dread filled my stomach. I did not like the way he said her name. Alicia walked over to us to peer down at the letter in our fairy's hand.

"Right you are!" Puck smirked before flying higher in the air. He whirled in the air before giving us a wink and wave. Then he took off into the night. "I'll give your regards to the future Queen! She'll just love to see you all! _Especially_ you, Harlequin!"

L-love?

Turned in the pits of my stomach. King said nothing as he frowns at the letter in his hand. Why would this Titania love to see King? Why isn't King saying anything?! Say something damnit! Yet nothing came out of his mouth. With a huff I ripped myself away from King once again. Both of my friends stared at me in surprise. King mumbled my name but I flat out ignored him. I cracked my neck feeling annoyed before storming off on them. Who the hell was this Titania? Why the fuck would she _love_ to see King?! Huh? Huh?! I'll kick her motherfucking ass! _Pinche pendeja chinga tu pinche madre!_

Man! Why am I angry all of the sudden?

I shook my head with a growl. What the fuck ever. I don't care. King can get friendly with anyone he wants. It's not my problem! If that _bruja_ wants to get all "buddy-buddy" with a Queen then all the power to him! I'm not angry. I just don't care!

With another growl, I rubbed my hands against my head roughly. Then froze. M-my glasses! I don't have my glasses! Shit, what the fuck? Did I lose them? I spun around in slight panic. Where did they go?! I'm going to be blind!

"Echo? Are you okay?" Alicia asked from behind me.

"My glasses! I can't find my glasses!" I cried out worried.

"Oh, do you mean these?"

I spun around to see King holding up my lost black glasses. I let out a sigh of relief as I jogged back to them. The light skinned male chuckled as he placed them on me. I scrunched up my nose as he pushed them up my face with one finger. (He mentioned something about seeing a pig running away with them on its face. I wasn't really paying attention to his voice.) I felt my face burn as he smirked at me. I turned my head with a huff, used my left foot to pivot and walked away stiffly. I could hear King questioning tone as Alicia laughed. Stupid King.

Then something hit me.

"Hey...weren't the doors to the barn destroyed?" I asked as I stared at the doors confused.

I turned around to see King looking away with his eyes closed and coughing into his fist, embarrassed. Alicia was just doubled over, one arm hugging her waist and the other hitting her leg, crackling like man. I gave them a confused wary look.

I shrugged my arms at them completely out of the loop. "What?"

Alicia just shook her head as she walked pass me back to the farmer's house. King just fallowed right behind her silently, cheeks still red. I looked after them for a moment before fallowing with my arms still up in a confused shrug.

"Hey what's going on? Was it something I said?!"

* * *

And that's a rap! I'm really proud of this chapter, though the fighting scene had me hitting my head on the wall. I wanted to make it longer but I felt that this would be a good place to stop. I'll add the idea for this one to the other chapter. Which I like to warn you will be a lot more mature. Don't worry, I will leave a warning in the beginning of the next chapter.

Anyways! I'm still taking request in songs as well as nicknames for King. Please make them the most silliest and absurd names ever! The worst, the better! Well that's it for now I think. If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Please don't be afraid. Once again! No flames! Please!


	12. Season1: The Festival

Hey everyone it me, Prime. Back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had stuff going on with my life and I lazy as well as writer's block. I think I still have it but the worst is over. Now I can continue with out wanting to rip my hair off. okay so this chapter is a bit longer then the others but I felt like you deserve it after waiting for so long. There is a lot like talking a bit about King's people, Echo acting like a brat and Alicia just being her best. Also, if you remember from the last chapter I mention that there will be warnings for this chapter. Okay so here they are; It's not explicit but there are mentions of kiddnaping, hints of drugs and/or drugging a person, hints of dry humping (I don't know what else to call it okay) as well as hints of masterbating and hints of Echo's dirty mind.

So, yeah...I don't know if this chapter is good or if the warning are correct. (Seeing how I just finish and is now posting at 3 somthing in the morning.) If you could please let me know how this chapter is. I would really like to hear you thoughts on this. Please.

Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Festival**

You know, not many people can say that they got invited to a big fancy party.

…..I wish I was one of those people.

I'm not big on parties just to let you know. In fact, I rather just stay home watching anime or something.

I let out a sigh, looking out the window with a bored expression on my face, cheek resting on the palm of my hand, before turning my head slightly to look at Alicia. As much as I want to stay inside and not go to that stupid party...Alicia looks really excide for it. I grimace and looked away, back out the window. King wanted to go too, so I was out number two to one on this. (Though I didn't really know why he wanted to go, seeing how he always scrunches up his nose at the mere mention of said party all morning.) Which sucks but hey, when two of your favorite people actually decides to get along with each for something, you'll do anything to make them happy. So here we are, sitting in some restaurant for breakfast the morning after Puck attacked us then gave us an invitation. Alicia and I were waiting at a table as King went to place our order before we start a day of shopping. Ugh! I hate this! I don't wanna shop for this Titania person-fairy-whatever!

I let out a yawn, jaw cracking as I raise my arms to stretch. Ugh, I'm so tired. I didn't really get a good night sleep. I wanna go back to bed. Man, can't King hurry up? The faster we do this the fast we can go back to the hotel room we just booked an hour ago. Then I heard a creaking noise from besides me. I looked over to see Alicia staring me down. I looked at her in confusion before looking around nervously. Why was she staring at me?

"Uh...yes?" I asked feeling too uncomfortable to look into her green eyes.

Her eyes narrow causing a shiver to go down my back. "You slept with me."

I felt my face heat up. "W-what?!"

She leans closer, with this look in her eyes. One that makes me nervous.

"You always sleep with King. No matter where we are, you sleep with King." I shrunk back as she got even more closer. I felt my right eye twitched. "But you slept with me this time. You didn't even take a glance back at Fairy boy."

That was not true. I glanced back for like a second. She just rolled her eyes as I muttered that with a stutter. _Ugh, rude_. If she doesn't believe me then whatever. I don't have to explain myself. As if she could read my mind, her green eyes darken. I leaned back as she shoved her face close to mine. I flinched back with a grimace and raise my lip into a small snarl. Okay...I'm getting a _wee_ bit uncomfortable. Like a cat I raise my hand and push her face away from mine by her cheek.

"Are you _done_?" I asked trying to sound as done with the conversation as I felt. I pulled my hand away from her face to cross my arms. I glared at her, trying hard not to look into her eyes, as she glared back. "I think we're done. _Can_ we be done?"

Then I got from my chair and tossed her a wave.

"Okay one, sit your ass back down you twat." Alicia hissed as she pulled me back to my seat as I tried to get up and walk away. I let out an oof as I sat with a flop. "Two, like hell we're done and three! Well shit Echo, I've known you and King for two years now-"

"Has it _really_ been two years?"

"Shut up Echo."

"Sorry."

She cleared her throat and looked me in the eye, staring me down. "Anyways! It's been two years Echo."

"Something like that," I muttered, looking away.

"In those two years, you and King had always shared the same sleeping space." She continued on as if I haven't said a word. (Rude...but understandable.) She scratches the side of her head with a look of confusion. "Not once have we shared a bed or blanket together even though we're both girls. Which would be understandable in the both of you were dating (I let out a squawk of embarrassment which causes her to smirk a me) but you guys keep claiming you're not."

I crossed my arms with a huffy pout. The dating gag was getting kinda old you know. Every town that we had a chance to get to, she always likes to bring it up. It's annoying and I don't see how she can see us dating. King's in love with Diana and I have no time for that shit. I mean...I'm from a world that all this is imagery. This world...this world was a manga that later turns into an anime! _I haven't even seen the second season!_ What crazy alternate universe is this?! I'm not _supposed to_ be here! Ahhhhh! Fuuuuck! I told myself I wouldn't be thinking of this anymore. Damn, shit, fuck, crap...I still have no memory of how I got to this world! It's been like two years and I still can't recall how I got here! What kind of fuck up sorcery is this?! _Like what the fuck Kyle!?_

I flinched as something snapped in front of me. I blinked and shook my head. Looking at Alicia over my glasses I notice that she was frowning at me. I gave her an awkward smile and shrugged. She just rolled her eyes and sigh, fingers coming up to rub her right temple. I felt bad you know. She was just trying to be a good friend to me but I'm acting like a brat. With an uncomfortable frown on my face I looked over to see that King was still in line, just two people away from the counter. Alicia sigh deeply and tiredly next to me. You'll think that after two years I would let her in and talk about what's going inside my head. I thought when I went to therapy, I would have been able to let people in or at least speak my mind.

I guess that wasn't meant to be. I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. I looked at her feeling horrible and uncomfortable. She looked back with sad and tired eyes. I mumble a sorry trying to appear smaller than I already am. She then places her elbow on the table, the tips of her fingers pressing together and her forehead press against them.

"Echo...I swear what is going on? You and King...you guys have been fighting a lot more since the whole catching him with his pants down and hand on his dick."

I felt my face heat ugh as I flinched away. " _Alicia!_ "

"No Echo. It's true." She said holding one hand up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look ever since the Mating Season last year...you and King have been on the edge when around each other. I'm not going to pretend I understand because I don't. I'm not a fairy nor am I whatever you are."

"I'm...I'm human." I whispered hugging myself, looking down at my ripping black shoes.

"Echo..."

I refuse to look at her.

I'm human.

The-the things on my arms and face are not scales...they're rashes.

….

Right?

I felt a hand being placed on my head. "Echo...please...I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. I just want my friends back you know? It's like...with all of this awkward tension I feel like we're falling apart."

I looked up at her from under my eyelashes. She was looking back King, who was now second in line.

"You guys are so awkward with each other, that it's not even funny anymore. Sure, you guys cuddle put then you tense up and try to curl away from his touches. Hell, the letters you get from that chick Sophia makes him a bit short tempered."

Which was true.

What's up with that?

"And I still don't understand why he would get angry about them but whatever! The thing is..." She shrugged. Her shoulders were drooping down as she turned her head to look at me. "I don't know...everything feels awkward."

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be...just talk to me more." She whispered back. "Please."

"Kay..."

"Hey, is everything okay?"

We both jumped up in surprise as King sat down at the table. In his hand were our drink and on his face was a look of worry. I felt my face burn and itched. I reached up with a hand and scratched the side of my eye roughly. Alicia and I shared a look. I guess we both didn't want to tell King what we were talking about.

"Guys?"

"Fairies!" Alicia spitted out, wide eyed. "We were talking about Faires and Faeries. Like what's the differences between the two. Also, what up with the Mating Season?"

"W-what?" He stuttered turning pink. He looked at us with wide amber-brown eyes. "Why would you-since when did-what?"

"Look! I'm just saying is that the legends for fairies being born is that they came from a baby's first laughter."

"T-this is true."

"So why do you have a fucking Mating Season?"

We both stared down the only male in our group who was slowly turning redder and redder. He used one hand to hind his face and the other to hold his own drink closer to himself. I looked over at Alicia to see that she no longer looked sad but had a manic glee in her green eyes. Well then...looks like someone is about to have a little fun. I huffed as I grabbed my own drink with two hands and held it closer to me. I was curious too but...the thought of someone being mated with King had my stomach turning. I mean...he's in love with Diana right. So, canon couples should stay untouched. Right?

"Well? So why do you have a Mating Season?"

King sputtered and stumble about as he tried to answer her question. I slowly reached out and laid my hand on his. He looked at me wide eyed before closing his eyes and clearing his throat. Alicia wiggled a little from my side causing me to look at her from the corner of my eye. 180 much?

"Okay, okay...so Mating Season!" He clapped his hands together making me pout a little. "It is true that a fairy can be created by the means of a baby's first laugh. (Hmm...okay.) The thing is that...it doesn't just create fairies. It also creates other fairy like creatures. Such as faeries, brownies and pixies. Heck even mermaids but they aren't real."

"What?" Alicia asked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean mermaids aren't real?" I asked in shock.

"Five years after the Holy War they went extinct. Let just say humans weren't as open as they are now." Amber-brown eyes shined with unshed tears before being blinked away. Alicia winced and looked away. Then it clicked in my head, she's from a Demon Hunter Clan that (from what I know) hunted more than just Demons. Well, crap. "Anyways...each branch of the Faires Clans gets at least five new members a year. And we have a _ton_ of branches."

"Wow..." Alicia and I muttered causing our boy to giggle.

"Yeah so with secondary gender activating and losing almost all of our people, Mating Season just kinda happen." He said with a shrug.

"What a minute!" Alicia looked as confused as I felt. "Secondary gender? What the fuck is that?"

King sat up straight, chin held high and shoulders back. Looking all the more like the king he truly is. "It means you're looking at an Alpha."

"A crybaby like you?"

"What was that you brat?"

"H-hey now! Alicia be nice. King ignore her. Can we just get a long?" Thankfully both of them back down at the slight hitch in my voice. Sighing in relief I watch as both lean back into their chairs with a huff and crossed arms. "So, five members a year huh? I guess you have like four other 'twins' right?"

The wingless fairy shook his head. "No there are five. I happen to be the six one in my year."

"What wait? But you said-" Alicia started to say.

"I wasn't born from a baby's laughter but from the energy of our Sacred Tree." The orange-brown haired male cut her off as he rubbed his face. "So yeah..."

"But you said..."

"Ah well..." He placed his elbow on the table and chin on his hand. "It depends on how much energy our Tree has. So far it has given us five fairies that are considered to be the Royal family. I'm the fourth one to be born."

"Oh..." I muttered biting the sleeve of my shirt.

"Royal family? How many are there of you?" The blond of our group tilted her head to the side.

King's lovely eyes dimmed as he stared at nothing. "There was six of us."

Was?

"I rather not talk about this anymore."

I reached out towards him. "King..."

"Order up!"

All three of us jump in shock and fear. As one we looked at the waiter who had a large tray of our food. I let out a puff of laughter threw my lips which cause a chain reaction of my friends bursting into laughter. We laughed even harder as the waiter looked so confused. I looked over at King to see the shine back in his eyes. Which made me grin all the more.

* * *

Okay so there was a lull after the whole fairy talk this morning and it still haven't been picked up again. Which was okay after seeing the sadness in our Fairy King's eyes. Now here we are walking around the village taking in the sights. We had about a week or so but apparently when invited to a party of the faeries you have to bring a gift. Or else. That really had me on edge scratching away at my arms or face. The Fairy community was not known for nice pranks as Puck had shown last night. We do not want to disrespect them, especially the new queen.

"How long are we going to stay out here?" I asked with a sigh.

"It's not that bad Echo." King smiled back at me before going back to window shopping.

"Not bad my ass." I hissed under my breath scratching behind my ear.

Alicia snickered into her palm.

I rolled my eyes at her and look around. Being here was not fun but I did promise to myself that I would try even harder to be a better friend. So, I tried to find something little Miss Queen would like. Ugh great...I stretched my arms up into the arm and grunted. I don't think this was getting us anywhere. King wanted to look for gifts while Alicia wanted to do clothes shopping. I, on the other hand, just wanted to grab and go.

"Come on if we get the clothes now than we have time to search for the best gift there is." The blond whined.

"Why buy when I can make?" The male asked annoyed.

"Three outfits in one week? Doubt it." Came the reply.

I growled as they bickered. I grabbed the back of their sweaters and tugged at them sharply. My lips twitched at them chocking. Then they turn to me with wide eyes.

"Let's spilt up already. King can go get a gift and you can go get the clothing." I said glaring down at them.

"What about you?" King asked.

"I'll get my own fucking shit okay." I scowled when Alicia tried to talk. "Please you guys. I'm starting to get a headache with all this bickering. Let get our stuff and just meet back at the room, kay?"

"Fine."

"Sure Echo."

"Thank you. See ya later!" I gave them a wave and started to walk off.

I heard a mumble 'later' from King and a shriek of 'Have fun' from Alicia. I wonder...was I being a brat right now? It felt like it. I knocked my finger knuckle against my tooth when the need to bite something hit me full force. 'Ugh I hate my body.' I thought with a frown. Shaking my head, I went back from where we started. There was a store that caught my attention awhile back. Maybe I can get something there.

Once I reached the store, there was something that really did catch my eye. I tilted my head as I looked at my reflection in the window. I guess I could get it. It was beautiful after all...but would it even look good on me? I bite my lip in thought. Oh well...I need something to wear. Might get this after all, I probably going to wear this only once. Running my fingers through my slightly growing hair, I let out a huff and walk towards the door. Alicia and King want to have fun. Might as well join them I guess...

"Welcome Mistress!"

Ugh...

* * *

I sat on the toilet sit cover, elbows on my knees and chin on my palms. It was the night of the party and I really, really didn't have a good feeling about this. Outside the locked bathroom door were the fully dress version of my teammates. Probably waiting for me to get out.

Ugh...

I took a deep breath and clutched the red cloth at my knees. I felt the nausea rising up from my stomach, the feeling of my brain rotting, my skin feeling like wet jeans and my teeth acing to rip something apart. Felt the need to tear out my not done hair. I took another breath and shaky stood up from my makeshift chair. I slowly walk to the door, unlocked it and peeked out. I wonder what my friends looked like.

Alicia was pacing about in front of the door. Her coral pink colored fingers were gently pressed against her lightly red lips. Her long blond hair was pulled up into an easy twisty bun, with her bangs falling to the sides of her face in soft curls. Dancing around her hair were golden leaves and pale pink ribbons. Her ears held small fake pearls and her neck adored a small locket. A locket that once was her sisters. There was no jewelry on either her wrist. Her feet were smug inside a pair of ballerina shoes. What really stood out was the dress she was wearing. It was a fuchsia pink Medieval Elven Arthurian dress. The beautiful dress fell three fingers away from her dark shoulders and its sleeves stopped at her elbows. Leaving the left-over cloth to fall down to her lower legs. Around her waist was a light blue ribbon like belt that added an extra layer of cloth to the back of her dress. The dress itself burly brushed against the floor.

"Wow." I muttered with a smile.

She looked so much like a princess from the fairytales that I had read. Only this princess would kill the knight trying to rescue her and tame a ferocious dragon all by herself. That thought had me giggling quietly to myself. With a shake of my head I looked around for the only male member of our little group. When I did find him, I could help but squeak in shock. My eyes widen as they trailed up from his feet to his head.

"Oh..."

I was breathless.

Leaning against the wall with his arms cross, stood King with a smirk and amber eyes. His orange-brown hair was styled into a pompadour with long bangs. The top right falling down slightly like wavy curls to join the bangs that curled at the corner of his left eyebrow. His ears pointing out just a bit away from his head. On his hands were white gloves that remind me of a rich gentleman. On his feet were brown leather dress up shoes that were crossed at his ankles. On his whole body though...My face started to burn like it never burned before. So, like has anyone ever read the new chapters of Seven Deadly Sins or seen spoilers on the internet? You know the part where he has full grown wings and a new outfit? So yeah...that...that's he's wearing. A dark blue suit that was opened to see a white button up shirt and a purple ruffled neck tie. Crap, I don't think that I ever seen King wear something that hugged his body before.

As quietly as I could, I closed the door with my back against it and slide down to my ass. Pressing my thighs together and rubbing them as I held my fists to my chest. Okay so I'm surround by hot people. Am I jealous? A little. Do I hate it? No. Did I want to look awesome like them? Maybe. (Did I want to drag Harlequin to bed and fuck him hard enough that we become braindead out of pleasure and couldn't get out of bed the next morning? Ye-NO! Shut the fuck up Brain!) I slammed my head against the door and stood up. Fuck it. I'm just going to finish up and get out.

Now where is that brush and make-up kit?

* * *

I tugged at the sleeve of my thin, black, lacey jacket as I stared up at the trees of the forest that led to the Queen's Coronation. I _do not_ like the way that those trees look. Gloomy and shit. It looks like a horror film waiting to happen. I turn around with a start when I hear a smacking sound behind me. Alicia hand her hand up with an annoyed look on her face, while King was rubbing his head with a wince. When they caught sight of me staring, they just smiled awkwardly. I shrugged and looked back at the forest.

"So here we are..." I said with a grimace.

"Yup." King took a step to stand by me and grab me by the waist, pulling me closer. I tensed up at how close we were. "Well better get a move on. Right?"

"Oh! This is going to be exciting!" Alicia cheered getting between King and I.

I watched as King glare at the teen and pushed her back with his shoulder. All she did though was sent him a teasing grin. I let out a sigh and started to walk off. I was not going to deal with this. They've been acting so weird since I came out of the bathroom. King especially. I looked down at my red dress. Was something wrong with it? It was a heart shaped chest halter top dress that hugged my curve before falling into loose silk at my waist. Sure, a little bit of my chest was showing but not a lot to be scandalized by it. Was it the lack of legging? Or was it the black ankle boots on my feet? Ugh whatever! It's not like I'm ever going to wear this again.

"Hey Echo! Wait up!" King yelped from behind me. Next thing I know is that I getting pulled back into his chest, again. "Okay hold on. We need to talk. All of us."

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked stepping up to his right side.

"Okay so, we're going into a party of the Faeries. The thing is that you can't eat anything they give you." He said with much seriousness that we have ever seen. He looked down at me then back up to Alicia. "Or anything to drink. Their food will-well...let's just say that it's not great for humans. So please stay away from the buffet table. Okay?"

Alicia and I share a look then nodded.

"Great." King gave me a squeeze before releasing me. "Time to meet the Queen."

Oh, fucking joy.

* * *

"Now announcing the arrive of King Harlequin of the Fairies as well as his two companions; Miss Echo Stalker and Miss. Alicia Mamuro."

"Harlequin, my love!"

I was almost knocked over by a yellow, black and blue blur. I felt my lips curl back into a snarl. What the fucking hell? My right eye twitch as I took sight of a tall woman with almost waist long blond hair clinging to King. Her black and blue wings fluttered as she nuzzled into his neck. I could hear a rattling sound in my ear. Who the fuck does this chick think she is?

"Calm down Echo." Alicia whispered into my ear.

"Tck."

"Hey...Titania." King grimace as he gently pulled her arms away from his neck. He smiled tightly at us causing me to look away with a huff. "It good to see you again. I guess..."

Yeah right.

I looked around the area trying to ignore the clingy woman. Alicia squirmed awkwardly at my side. I looked back at the woman and scowled darkly as she had her blue gloved hands rubbing up and down Harlequin's chest. Okay that's it! I stomped up to Harlequin's side and pulled him roughly to my own chest, glaring her down. She blinked in surprise before matching my glare with her own. Harlequin looked down at me in shock before smiling at me and pinched my cheek. I turned my glare at him.

"Titania, I like for you to meet Echo." He grinned at her as he pulled me forward.

"Charmed." She gave me a look over, looking like she was less then impress.

Right back at you sister. I bared my teeth at her in a smile completely pressing myself against my fairy's body. I think her eyes widen a bit with anger. Should I be challenging the Fae Queen? No.

But I'm gonna do it anyways.

"Anyways we brought gifts to celebrate your day." He continues, ignorant to the tension between me and the damn Fae. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a silver hair clip with tiny jewels on it. "Here you go. You always did like putting things in your hair."

"Oh Harlequin, darling! I simply love it!" The Fae gushed brushing her fingers against his palm as she grabbed her gift. She batted her eyes at him. "I knew you'll get me something I love. You always do after all."

I don't like what she's implying!

Alicia stepped in before I could do something stupid. "If we're giving out gifts now, how about mine?"

What she pulled out was a colorful scarf that shimmered under the lights of the party. It was like a rainbow! Wow. I ran a finger down the colorful cloth with a small smile. This was way better than the stupid hair pin Harlequin got. Alicia must have read my mind because she looked back at Harlequin then me and snickered. I felt myself start to giggle as well. King scrunches his nose at us and smiled with a chuckle.

"How...nice." The new Queen Titania stated as she walked over to us girls. She gently picked up the cloth and held it to the light. She had a small smile on her pale face as she nodded at my friend. "This is wonderful."

Then everyone turned to look at me. Little Miss Queen gave me a glance over and raise a brow. Alicia squirmed again, tugging at the flowy part of my dress like a child. King bit his lower lip and took a step towards me. I held out my hand to stop him and took a couple steps back myself. I notice a few faeries backing away from me, creating a large circle with me in the middle. Then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Let's get this party started.

"Fireball!" I called out, heat forming in the palms of my hands that were stretched out besides me. Then I snapped open my eyes and spun around. "Dragon dance!"

The flames followed my movement as if a real dragon was breathing out true fire. Under my breath I called out for my whirlwind hurricane. Using as much as my willpower to keep the flames close to my body. Having the flames whirl around my arms down to my back. That's was when I summon my white barriers, from my waist and upwards. My audience cried out when the fire flared out like wings and I burn under Alicia's praise. Jumping out of my spinning backward, I ran forward and then slide in front of a wide eye King and the new Queen Titania. I twist up to my feet as quickly as I could without breaking eye contact with the only male in the group. Closing my eyes, I backflipped into the middle of the circle and did the splits. Tossing my head back I let the fire race above me and explode into a fiery Chinese Dragon.

"For the new Queen, a blessing of good and luck for you and your people." My voice rang out as I slowly stood up. Trying not to fall from using too much power. "Only the best for her Ladyship."

"Oh..." The said queen's right eye twitched. "What a marvelous show."

"Echo!" I was tackled by King and shaken by him. "What were you thinking?! That was way too much magic! Are you okay?"

"If you keep shaking her, she won't be." Alicia snickered jogging up to us. She then patted my head like a dog. "Good girl. Loved the slide and twist."

"Thanks." I whispered panting.

I looked around to see that everyone was cheering and praising the dance. Looking over to Titania, I saw she was staring at King with longing before glaring me and walking away.

Bitch.

* * *

Okay, okay. So, that was kinda bitchy of me to show off like that but hey. That was the only think I could think of a present for a Fae. Well one that could be like by a Fairy. My taste was a bit more meh. Ya know? I'm more likely to get a great gift for a demon then a Fae. Maybe when my adventure is finish, I could brush up on my knowledge of the supernatural. That is if I don't die here.

I let out a whine and rubbed under my eyes. Ugh! We be here for hours! Alicia was out there somewhere on the dance floor chatting it up. I bet she was having fun. King was sitting across from me, drinking his seventh cup of wine. He was starting to looked about a bit tipsy. And here I was taking a breather from dancing with Puck. After my little performance Puck came zipping to where I was and stole me for a dance or two. More like five dances but that's alright. (I wanted King to ask me but oh well. There's always the last dance, right?)

"Might want to slow down there big guy." I said placing a hand on his.

He just smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry, _-hic-_ it's just been so long since I had this wine. It's my favorite ya know."

"Right..."

"Harlequin, darling!"

Oh great...

We both looked over to see Queenie running up to us hold a tray of what seems to be...golden apples? Okay...then. Once she got close to us, she placed the tray down she turned to King and clapped her hands. I flinched a little and glared at her. King leaned back, blinking in confusion before looking at her wide eyed.

"Y-yes Titania?" He asked with a small hiccup.

She took a sit next to him and lean closer to him. "Oh Harlequin, I've been thinking about this for so long. I truly miss you my love. Have you not missed me as well?"

"Uh..."

"Why did we break up my darling?" She asked grabbing his hand with both of hers. I could feel my nails digging into the wood of the table we sat at. "Let's get back together. We could rule this kingdom together! As King and Queen, just like we promise so long ago."

"Wait! You guys were together?" I hissed in shock, eyes jumping from him to her. King wince as he pulled away from her. "When did this happen?"

"Excuse me, can't you see this is a privet conversation?" Titania snapped at me.

In a burst of confidence, I sneered at her. "Well ya probably shouldn't be having it in front of people."

She sneered back. "You must really teach this _galla_ some manners, my love."

Oh ho! You think King hasn't taught me anything in his native language? Then watch this. " _Come mi mierda puta_."

"Echo!" King gasp trying not to laugh.

All I did was smirk.

"What did she say?" Titania demanded looking between us.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Oh, Whatever! Harlequin please answer my question!"

King coughed before clearing his throat and looked up at the tall woman. "Titania...you know why we broke up. You really think after a few years later will change everything?"

"But darling!"

"You stole human children from their bed Titania! From their mothers' bosoms! Surly you did not think I would be excepting of this?" King glowered at her in his take no shit stance. (The same one he gave me back at the farm) He then walked over to me, gripped my arm gently and started to drag me away. "It's over Titania. I love someone else. Someone who isn't a total _galla_. Good night! Come on Echo you owe me a dance."

"Eh?!" I cried out trying to keep up with him.

Once we were on the dance floor, he dragged me into a waltzing position and sighed. I squirmed a little but squeeze his shoulder in support. King grunt before starting to move. Which wasn't all that great. Our dancing I mean. He was stumbling about due to his tipsy nature and me from my lack of correct footing. But who cares? It was funny and we were having fun. I looked at him with a grin.

"What?" He asked raising a brow.

"You were very brave." I commented with a shrug. I pulled my hands away so I could wrap my arms around his waist. "Telling her off like that. 'I love someone else. Someone who isn't a total _galla_.' Very nice."

"You're such a brat." The orange-brown haired male stated with a chuckle.

"Takes one to know one."

"It that so?"

"Very. 'Harlequin, my darling.'"

"Oh, I see how it is."

"What are you do-Ahhh!" King gripped me tightly just to dip me. As he tugged me back to his chest, I burst out into loud laughter and clung to his suit. "Goddamnit Quin!"

"Quin?" Another raise eyebrow.

"S-shut it." A blush on my cheeks.

He shook his head with a smile. "Nah...I like it...Yen."

Oh no, my heart.

"Pretty little girl! I found you once again!"

I jumped in surprise and stumbled into Quin (Is it okay to call him that now?) which cause him to stumble back as well. Together we turn to see that Puck was behind us holding the very same tray that Titania had earlier. Quin grumbled at the sight of him as we pulled apart. Puck on the other hand just wiggled and grinned stupidly at us. His black hair comb down since we last saw him and he was wearing a red and yellow tunic over blue tights. On his feet were boots that matched his outfit.

"Hey...Puck." Quin...King greeted sounding annoyed as I waved.

"Look friends! I have brought gifts from the Queen herself." The Fae stated thrusting the tray to my face. "Golden apple for the pretty little girl and her king."

I squeaked in surprise, face burning once again. My king? Since when was King my king? We're just friends! What the heck? King, himself bared fangs at the shorter male and pushed the tray from my face. Puck just pouted and held it back to my face.

" _Puck._ " King threatened.

"The Queen insist little Harlequin. You don't wish to insult her now do you?" Puck's eyes flashing menacing as he took a step closer to us. "That simply won't do at all."

King and I shared a look of uncertainty. Back in the beginning of our adventure before setting off, we talked about my knowledge of the supernatural. How not to insult a Fae was one of them. So here we are being stared down by a Fae that could curse us for being 'disrespectful' towards the Queen for not taking her 'gift'. King closed his eyes with a sigh and nodded. I bit my lip and look down at the tray. On it were about twelve apple slices. I'm guess...six for the each of us?

Great...

Food of the faeries and fairies. Eat any and you'll never be able to leave their land. You become a slave, a treasure or a toy. If you do then you could never eat human food ever again. You'll only wither up and die. That is if the one giving it to you decides to release you from your imprisonment or eating their food outside their land. King had it easy. He could eat it with no worry. I on the other hand...this will kill me if I ever escape without a piece bread or whatever they have to help me.

"Well? Are you going to eat?" Puck asked with a grin.

King snarled at the other before grabbing one and taking a bit out of one. As he chewed, he mumbles against the other piece in his hand before shoving it in my mouth. I coughed against his palm before chewing the rest and swallowing. I blink the stinging tears out of my eyes and looked up at King. His amber-brown eyes stared back before grabbing another and another.

I wonder if this is how our story ends...

* * *

Have you ever felt the music dance across your skin?

Have you ever felt the burning touch of your partner on your hips?

Felt them grip so tightly...

Warm breath on you neck as you become one...

Have you ever laughed so much you couldn't breathe?

The humming in your ear?

The shrieking laughter of being dipped and spun around?

Light flashing everywhere...

Beautiful color cloth being thrown into the air...

The warmth...

Have you ever clung to someone just to taste?

The taste of berry wine on lips and tongue?

Being dragged away with a giggle...

Gasping for air...

Have you ever squirmed under heat?

Clawing for the heat to satisfied?

The purr...

Moaning...

The pressure in your stomach...

"Mine, Mine, mine..."

The grunting?

The pain?

"Mate!"

"Quin my neck! It hurts!"

It hurts! It hurts to much! Why? Why does it hurt?!

The clawing of someone's back.

My nails hurt...my neck hurts...

My body want more...

I'm scared...

Somethings clings to my neck as fingers brush against me.

How can you want more when you're scared?

I can't breathe!

It's too hot!

I can't breathe!

The pressure is too much...

Harlequin!

"Harlequin! You have to stop and get out of here!"

"E-Echo? W-what? Shit! Shit! I bit you, fuck!"

" _Harlequin!_ "

"Oberon?! Echo-I... _bit_ Echo! She-"

"Titania is looking for you. She drugged both you and your mate. She wants you."

Harlequin...

"She's not my-"

" _A'uisge!_ No time, get your friend and get out. Here take this honey cake and go."

"O-okay! Come one Echo."

Harlequin, my lungs hurt.

"Fuck your having an asthma attack." I felt myself be picked up held tightly in strong arms. "It's okay Yen. I got you. Breathe with me. One, two, one, two, one, two...you got it."

"H-Harlequin?" Came from my numb lips as I gasp for air. "Hurts..."

"I know baby, I know."

"Y-you never called that b-before...B-baby."

"D-don't get use to it. Alicia there you are, let's go."

"Holy shit. What happen to your neck Echo? Got frisky or something cause-"

"Alicia! We have to go. Now!"

"Um yeah okay!"

I shook my head. I feel dizzy and weak. My lower half throb with heat but I could still walk. I think... I tugged at Harlequin-Quin-King's shirt, begging to be let down. He shook his head. I tugged again. He bit his red, puffy lower lip. Oh...why are his lips red? What's with the bruises on his neck? I'm on my feet and the world spins. It's so hot in here.

"Harlequin!"

" _A'uisge!_ It Titania." King-Quin-Harlequin grunt, a buzzing echoing in the air.

"Don't you dare leave my Harlequin! You're supposed to mate with me! Why have you bitten her? I'll kill her!"

"Hey fuck off!"

"You drugged us!"

Tilted my head to see the queen storming closer. I reach down to my thigh under my red dress and pulled out an iron dagger. The same dagger King had given me two years ago. I shook my head again to clear it. My neck still hurts and it was bleeding. My underwear was wet and the pressure was still there. Titania comes closer.

 _Sling_

"Ah!"

"Holy crap you cut her!"

"So that's why you had that there."

"Oslo! Take us out of here!" I called out in panic, not being able to whistle or stand straight.

We hear a howl before everything went black.

* * *

 _Pitter-patter_

 _Pitter-patter_

 _Pitter-patter_

I leaned against the wall of the bathroom listening to the sound of the shower. Hot water steaming up the room. My eyes closed as my head rest back. Tears sliding down my face one by one. The bleeding from my neck has stop, leaving behind a bite mark. I reached up and gently, lightly brush my fingers against it. King bit me...why? Tears ran down faster.

Since we came back to the hotel King has not once looked me in the eye. He let Alicia clean up my wound even though a buzz filled the air when she touched it with a wet cloth. What does that mean? What does this mean?

My body aches...

With a deep breath I undressed myself. Letting my red dress fall to the floor, leaving me in my underwear. There were hand prints on my hip...they didn't look as if someone was hurting me. They were to light for that. _An image of King kneeling over me with glazed, glowing eyes and smile._ There were marks on my shoulders and blow my collarbone. _The feel of wet heat nibbling._ I shook my head and shoved my underwear down. _Frantic grinding and the high pitch whines of a female._ I kicked it away with a hiss. I don't want to see. I don't want to see any of it.

I took one last look in the foggy mirror before jumping into the shower. I didn't want to see the bite mark on the right where the neck met the shoulder. I let the water burn down my body, releasing the tightness and smoothing the aches. I rubbed the water against my face and neck, wincing. Rubbed against my chest and downwards. Gasping as I touch the handprints and whining as I quench the pressure between my thighs. One hand bracing against the wall.

' _Echo...'_

' _Mine, mine, mine...'_

" _Harlequin..."_

I shuddered as the pressure finally left me. My left side join my hand, gasping to breathe and to calm down. Once my body stop shaking, I stood up straight and start to bathe. Pulling at my hair as I place shampoo. Then tugging it again with conditioner. Scrubbing hard at my body, baking it pink from the heat of the water and scrubbing. Once I was done, I stayed under the water for a bit more. Finally, I turned off the shower head and reached for my towel. I used it to wipe the water off of my face before tightening it around by body. Squeezing the extra water from my hair, I got out of the tub and sat on the edge.

I didn't have to worry about taking my time. Alicia and King were asleep on the other side of the door. And I doubt that Oslo need the bathroom, seeing how he's a dog and all. Taking another deep breath, I quickly got dress, gathered my dirty clothing and walked out. On both beds lay my teammates fast asleep with Oslo sleeping at King's feet. I threw my clothes in the corner with the rest of my things and walked to the bed were King rest. That is before I froze.

' _Mine, mine, mine...'_

Could I see here? Next to him? With these members trying to claw at my head?

A shiver went down my spine. I turn to Alicia's bed and stopped again. I...I didn't want to sleep with Alicia. I wanted to sleep with King...but I can't. Not now. Not with this mystery digging into my brain. Sighing, I trudge my way to the window. Where there was a sofa under it. Plopping down with a huff I looked out the window tiredly. I curled up against the sofa pillows and help my knees. Today was too much. Way too much. I never wanted to experience this ever again.

Especially when I have too much question to ask.

Why did King bite me?

Why does he refuse to look at me?

What happen after we ate the apples?

Why did I have a cake shoved down my throat?

So many fucking questions and no shitting answers.

 _Rumble_

 _Rumble_

 _Shkkkk_

 _Rumble_

I looked out the window wide eyed. A storm? I flinched at the sound of thunder. Then an odd flash of lighting captured my attention. I watched as it zig-zagged across the sky before hitting just outside the village. How strange...Then it hit me. Lighting flashes not zig-zags. That means that that lighting wasn't normal lighting.

Great...

"New arrival..." I muttered gripping my knees until my knuckles went white.

More drama.

* * *

Okay that's it! That's the end of this chapter. Took me foreeeever! Gah! 22 pg people! Anyways I hoped you like it! Oh and a small request from me. Would anyone like to write me a one-shot please? Of Echo and the gang? It would give me a boost to write more! (Okay that was shameless of me but still please?)

Anyways! I'm still taking song request for the story. Don't worry, even if they aren't the chapter's name they will still be part of the story. I'm now taking nicknames for the rest of the gang just to embarrass them. (I notice I don't have anything for them. Gah!) Well that's it for now I think. If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Please don't be afraid to write back. Once again! No flames! Please!


	13. Season1: New Arrival

Hey everybody! I got a new chapter up! Yay! Although it's not really a happy chapter and it's a bit short. Still though! I have a new chapter! Okay so enough of that.

So does anyone remember when I post up on one of my Author's note an opening and ending song for Act 1; part 1? Well here's Act 1; part 2!

 **2nd Opening: Last Resort by Papa Roach**

 **2nd Ending: Playing God by Paramore**

I kinda wish I post this on chapter 11 but I kinda didn't know what songs would be good for part 2. Also, I do have theme songs for our favorite group but you will see them at the end of chapter. So this is that. Well I'm done for now!

Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 13: New Arrival**

I wish I could tell you that the thunderstorm had rocked me to sleep but that would be a lie. Not once did I shut my eyes or looked away from the greyish-back sky. Far too many things were running through my head. The party, King's past with Titania, the small flashes of when I was drugged out of my mind and the fact King has yet to acknowledge me since we came back. To be far I kinda ignored him too. Though I have a good excuse! Then again...he can too. After all this can affected us in to different ways. Maybe his way was to not look at me and think about what has happen. While mine was to hind in my own head and ignore everything around me. Well not everything...

With a deep sigh, I closed my eyes and laid my head against the glass window. Fuck... Last night was the worst part of our adventure since the beginning. Why did this have to happen? Why did we travel in this direction? Why did we stop to talk to the farmer?

 _Crrrreek_

I open my eyes a little to see King's reflection fidget on the bed. He just got up a few minutes ago and has been at the edge of his bed sowing. What was he sowing? I have no idea, seeing how his back was to me. I closed my eyes again and press my face closer to the window. The chill of the glass sooth me as I try to ignore my teammate. Opening my eyes up once again, I took in my own pathetic reflection. Purple bags under my eyes, red lids from held back crying and a bright red bite mark on my neck. I reached up slowly to touch it and winced as my fingers brushed against it.

 _Buuzzzz_

My body froze at the sound. From the corner of my eye, I could see King's tensed up form. I quickly moved my hands, wrapped my arms around my body and shivered. My eyes close tightly. That's been happening each time I touch the thing on my neck. That's right...King may be in bed but he never went to sleep. (Unlike Alicia, who was completely knocked out on her bed.) Once the buzzing stop, I opened my eyes once again. A shuddering breath escaped my lungs as a tear escaped my eyes.

Fuck.

Shaking my head, I rubbed my face roughly to stop. I wasn't going to cry again. I wasn't! It'll just hurt me more. Taking one more look outside I got up and slowly made my way to the bathroom. As I walk to the other room, King and my eyes meet. Something hit me deep inside when he looked away with a glare. My teeth clenched together as heat boiled up with in me. I scowled at the floor as walked faster to the bathroom. If I didn't then I'll probably would have started something right there and then. Slamming the door shut (Alicia woke up with a shout. Oops.), I marched up to the sink and turn it on. Listening to it run, I glance up at the mirror with a wince. The window made it looked so much better. With a sigh I ran my hand under the water and splashed it to my face twice. After that I just stood there letting the water drip down before wiping it off. Then I took a deep breath and walked out.

Alicia was up and staring blankly into the air. She then blinks, shakes her head and greets me with a smile as I got in her line of vision. I sent her a weak wave back in greeting. My eyes flickered to King to see that he was putting his sowing kit away before getting up and stretching. He then turned to look me in the eye. I flinched and looked away.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Alicia asked breaking the silence.

We didn't answer her.

"O...kay..." She mumbled before clearing her throat. "So...um... how about we go exploring the town?!"

I flinched and duck my head between my shoulders at the sound of her loud clap.

"Didn't we already do that?" King question, his tone almost monotone.

I looked outside. "The weather doesn't look all that great..."

Specially with that weird lighting last night.

"Come on guys! It doesn't look that bad and we didn't really look around. All we did was split up and went in so stores." She said trying to pled her case. I could _feel_ her looking between us. "Plus...maybe we can clear up the t-"

"If we go out will you shut up?" King asked amused and annoyed.

"Um rude but yes."

"Fine."

"わーい!"

"English Alicia!" I giggled looking over at her.

"Oh, shit! I mean yay!"

I rolled my eyes with a giggle and a shake of my head before heading to where my bag was. Red caught my eyes make my stomach turn. _'Ignore that Echo. Just ignore it. It doesn't matter.'_ I thought to myself pushing that feeling away.

' _Mine, mine, mine...'_

I shook my head harder and quickly gather my clothing to change out of my pajamas. I ran to the bathroom again this time to escape the fragments of last night running through my brain. Everything was a blur as I quickly got ready for the day. Almost falling once as I tried to put on my pants. Then as quickly as I got in, I ran out almost bumping King on the way out. I felt my arm burn as it brushed against his. Eyes meeting once again before looking away as we walked away. Alicia looked at us in worry. I waved it off and took a seat at the windowsill with a huff. Nothing was wrong...nothing. I closed my eyes and let myself relax as I waited for my friends (Is King still a friend?) to finish getting ready.

* * *

As I walked behind my teammates with my hands in my pockets, I truly took a look around. Children ran around with childish glee and screams. Women gossiping with their friends as they walk in and out of stores with bags in hands. Men either following their wife or standing in groups talking. There were merchants standing at their stalls selling their goods to any willing to buy. The air, oh man the air, smelled so delicious from restaurants. Man was that getting me hungry. I took a quick glance at my friends to see that they too looked hungry.

I smiled shyly as my stomach rumbled. "Ah...let's get something to eat first?"

"Thank you!" Alicia whimpered hands press to her tummy.

King snickered before turning red as his own betrayed him. "Ah...okay."

It was nice. How the air floated out of my lungs and body. The atmosphere seemed less tense from this morning and from last night. There was still a heavy feel deep with me but for now I could just ignore it. As we shared a laugh, I felt something sharp press against my back.

Right between the shoulder blades.

Alicia's eyes wide so much that it put me on edge. King, on the other hand, had his sharp teeth bared with pointed ears pulled back and growled. A loud buzzing sound of a swarm of bees filled the air. Licking my lips nervously, I tilt my head back and looked from the corner of my eye. Following the line of silver up to an arm of dark blue, to a face of pink hair and icy blue eyes. A young boy of thirteen year that went up to my shoulders (Fuck I'm short.) with a red eyed crow on his.

Gilthunder.

"Greeting King of the Bear sin, Echo Stalker the faithful follower and Alicia of the Demon Slayer clan." He presses the sword deeper to my back, not yet cutting me. "Why don't we have ourselves a small chat over some tea, yes?"

Well fuck.

One day. Just one day. That's all I asking people!

Fuck!

I was seating at some random table of some random restaurant with a fucking sword on my fucking lap. Waiting for food. Excuse me for a minute so my brain can go jump off a fucking bridge! Ahhhhh! With a grimace I looked in front of me to see one awkward friend and one clutching a green pillow to keep him from ripping of heads. To the side of me was a little pink hair brat that was sipping tea. He was also the target for King's ire. I won't lie but like me too bro.

I let out a tired sigh (I seem to be doing that a lot.) and tried to place my hands on my lap only to freeze. Right, there's a sword on my lap. My arms twitched before I place them on the table. I was so uncomfortable right now and I think King could tell. He was glaring down the young boy next to me as he taps his fingers of his right hand against the table top. I bit my lip as I notice that King was in between his normal form and his manic form. (Us girls really didn't know what it was truely called.)

"So...What are you doing here?" Alicia asked when no one seemed to be speaking up.

Icy blue eyes looked up sharply at her then to King then to me. I scowled at the boy-teen-whatever I don't care. He placed his cup on the table and lean forward, entwine fingers in front of his face. Someone looks serious...how cute. King did not looked impress and crossed his arms, leaning back against the chair. Looking at both of them, I could swear that their auras were trying to suppress each other. I felt slightly annoyed.

"Are you two done measuring ya dicks?" I asked, right eye twitching. "Or do you need a few more minutes to play with them?"

"Echo!" Alicia squealed out.

Both males choked on their saliva and glare at me. I just gave them all a big 'whatcha gonna do' shrug. King rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh. The teen on the other hand looked completely embarrass and refuse to look me in the eye. Alicia just looked done with me. Huh, going in for two and came out with three. I am good.

"Well...What do you want?" King demand as he ignored me to stare down the pink haired teen. "You and your Knight dogs have been quiet for a while. And now this? What. Do. You. Want?"

"Whoa there, team leader." Alicia place her hand on his shoulder.

The teen cleared his throat. "My name is Gilthunder of Liones and I have a proposition for you King."

"What is it?"

"I wish for you to join me."

"Join you? On what grounds?"

"To join my team in the capture and containing of the other Deadly Sins. After that I'll let you and your team be. You will never have to worry about us again. All you have to do is hunt them down."

Alicia and I stare a confuse look.

Hunt?

"Capture and contain?" King raise an eyebrow.

Gilthunder leaned back, eyes not leaving King's amber-brown. "Think about it. You join my team, hunt down the others and finally get the justice your kingdom deserves."

King, who was looked bored with the conversation, snapped into attention. "What do you mean?"

"What you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Ban the Undead burn down the Fairy King's Forest after killing its guardian."

…..

Silence...

…..

"He did what?"

I felt a shiver go down my spine. Alicia went pale. Never have we heard King's voice take that type of tone. Malice, cold and full of unadulterated anger. Even Gilthunder look taken back. After all, King was the well-known crybaby of group. He was the one that played pranks, told funny stories and was horrible with hand to hand combat. Right now, wasn't the King we knew but the King that was known as a Deadly Sin.

"King calm down." I said wanting to reach out to him.

"Calm down? How? He killed my sister."

"We don't know if that's true."

"You doubt me?" Gilthunder asked with a tilt of his head.

I glared at him. "No fucking duh. You and 'your people' have chase us, put wanted posters of us and put a fucking knife to my back. Where in that can I trust you?"

The boy held up his hand up in surrender and I turn my glare to King.

"Ban couldn't have killed your sister, King. If she's anything like you then it would be him that's dead." I stated trying to keep him from exploding. I didn't like how the threating buzz sounded nor did I like the look in his eyes. "Besides, wasn't he your teammate?"

"He could have lied."

"How can he? He would have slipped up right?"

"Ban the Undead. I should have seen it. He _lied_ to me, to the team! I'll kill him."

"But King-"

"He's a monster Echo."

"You can't actua-"

"My kingdom is gone; my sister is dead. It only far that I-"

"King no-"

"Echo-"

"Stop-"

"I'll-"

" **Harlequin!** " I shout jumping to my feet and slamming my palms against the table. Everything went silent except for my beating heart in my ear and the sword that crash into the floor. "Just shut the fuck up and listen for once you dumbass! You're a _fairy_! You once showed us that you can tell if a human was lying or cruel. You would have known if he was a killer. Your captain would have known, don't you _trust_ him? How can you believe this child after all we been through? The Royal Knights have been hunting us down like _we're a pack of wild animals_! Don't be a dumbass!"

Harlequin's eyes flickered black for a moment as he too stood up. "My sister is dead. I would expect _you_ to understand seeing how you _never_ once shown anything remotely close to sadness or homesickness. So, you shouldn't be talking Echo. Hell, you don't every trust us with something small like your name. Trust? Hah! Don't make me laugh!"

"Oh, and you acting like your human when you're not has nothing to do with that? You-"

"Stop it! 十分です!" Alicia yelled tears in her eyes as she grabs the sleeve of Harlequin's black long-neck shirt. "Just stop, you two shouldn't be fighting! People are staring!"

We pause and looked around. She was _right_. People _were_ staring at us as if we were about to have a sword fight. Even little Gilthunder was staring at us uncomfortable from where he was curled up. I felt myself burn with embarrassment as I took a deep breath and took a seat letting it go. We shouldn't be fighting. Not in public or in front of the enemy. So, I bit my tongue from continuing to verbal fight and reach down to grab the sword.

"We're not joining you Gilthunder." I stated thrust the hilt of the weapon towards him. I stared deep into his eyes not backing down once. "The Royal Knights can kiss our asses after all they've done. Now get your shit and leave."

The boy held my glaze before looking at the others. Then he looked back at me and nodded once. He dropped a few coins on to the table top and grabbed his sword. I watched as he walked off after putting it away and scooting the chair back in place. I closed my eyes once he went out the door. Then I turn to look at my comrades. Alicia was curled up in her seat with tears rolling down her face. She looked terrified and I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of guilt that was clawing at my chest. Harlequin and I never fault, we just didn't and I couldn't help feeling like I caused this. I quickly looked away from her to the male fairy. The same one that was shaking with pure rage.

I took another deep breath. "Let's...Let's just...go. We can get breakfast later."

With that I walked away.

Without looking back.

' _I wouldn't expect_ you _to understand seeing how you_ never _once shown anything remotely close to sadness or homesickness.'_

* * *

And that's all that she wrote! Yes, yes. I know it didn't end on a happy note but I have a plan, a reason for this! So don't hurt me.

Oh! I did say that I had some theme songs for the cast. Here they are!

 **King Harlequin: Don't you worry child by Swedish House Mafia**

 **Alicia: I'll make a man out of you by Disney Mulan (Why? Because it fits her!)**

 **Echo Stalker: Control by Halsey (Once again, there is a reason-I just like the song)**

If you guy think that there are better songs that fit these three then don't be afriad to tell me. Until then, these songs are theirs!

Anyways! I'm still taking song request for the story. Don't worry, even if they aren't the chapter's name they will still be part of the story. I'm now taking nicknames for the rest of the gang just to embarrass them. (I notice I don't have anything for them. Gah!) Well that's it for now I think. If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Please don't be afraid to write back. Once again! No flames! Please!


	14. Season1: Ban The Murderer

Oh shit! Whaddup! It's your girl! Coming at you with a new chapter! Yay!

This is not a happy chapter by the way. There is tension between our two favorite heroes. It's not pretty and it's about to get worst. Until then though, please enjoy this chapter.

Song for this chapter is: **My Boyfriend is Music by Skye Sweetnam**

Anyways...on with the story.

 **Summary:** I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. Right? That is until my twenty-fourth year where I landed straight into the world of The Seven Deadly Sins, ten years before the series begain! Now ten years have pass and we're doing our best to play keep away with the Holy Knight, me trying to stop King from killing Ban-oh did I mention the scales growing out my body?!

 **Paring:** KingxDiana(onside), EchoxKing(oneside), BanxElaine, MeliodasxDiana(onside), ElizabethxMeliodas, KingxEchoxDiana(love triangle), and finally DianaxHauser(maybe) and KingxEcho

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Ban the Murderer?**

Okay Siri, how do you pan a murder? Because I'm just this close to slamming a frying pan into Harlequin's head! I will do it! Don't fucking test me! I haven't been sleeping well so I'm a bit close to the edge. Not that Harlequin care! All he's been doing is being a little piece of shit! That right. I'm calling him out. That no good son of a b-

No!

Echo calm your ass down.

I looked at King, who was a good foot away from me. Which was probably a good thing seeing how I want to deck him in the face. There was a dark cloud hang over his head which lead to my own dark cloud. This causing me to be even more piss then I am now. I cracked my fingers when the urge to hit something became too strong to handle. Though right now all I wanted to do was...I don't even know what I want to do. But I sure do feel violent!

I looked over my shoulder at Alicia, who was falling behind. Poor girl. She looks so uncomfortable right now. Great now I feel like a bigger ass then before. Shit, who knew that having one conversation with one little holy knight would lead to this. I mean it's been three days since we met Gilthunder and had a huge argument. Not to mention the damn stupid party the day before. Maybe we should have stayed back at the town and just talked it over before we took to the road. Then again...

My eyes flickered behind Alicia before looking back to the direction we were heading.

Then again...King and I would probably end up burning down the room we were staying in. Let's just say that magic is really attach to one's emotions. Especially when one has practice nothing but wind and fire. Not _even_ going to _talk_ about King's growing plant problem. But I swear, if I see _one more_ vine around my foot there will be hell to pay.

I let out a groan and stretched out my back. I miss having a bed but eh tough cookies. I then started to stretch out my arms and shoulders. There was too much energy in my body. I think it's the lack of training these pass two weeks. Not to mention the withholding of my anger. Not a good combo when you haven't slept all that well the night before. I stopped for a moment to stretch out my legs with a grunt. As they cracked, I let out a sigh of relief. My right knee was killing me, seeing how locked up it was. Once I got all the kinks out though, I run up to catch up with the two that left me behind.

It was a silent walk.

No one was talking at all.

Until Alicia open her mouth.

"So...Who's Ban?" She asked tugging at her bangs.

I slowly closed my eyes when King let out a growl. "A fucking murderer is what he is."

For the love of- "He's not a murderer King. Just because someone says he is, doesn't mean it's true."

"How the fuck is it not true?"

"Well for one thing, you weren't _there,_ now were you?"

Alicia winced and flinched back when King swirl to look at me. I lift my chin and held firm against him. He doesn't scare me. Not even when his eyes were pitch black or bared his fangs at me. Being with King for two year or so, made me come to the fact that no matter how angry either of us gets. We will never lay a hand on each other out of anger. Words on the other hand...

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ but were _you_ there Echo?" I bite my tongue as I stared him down. He just glared back before turning on his heel and stomped away. "Yeah, didn't think so."

I let out an angry huff. Well I'm sorry your majesty! It's not like I can say 'Oh hey Kingy, I'm from another world where you don't really exist. You're just a character that came from some guy's head and you're not even the main character. Oh, but don't worry! Spoiler alert, you get the girl _even when she doesn't even try to remember your fucking face_.' Yeah that would go _great_! Fuck you asshole! I caught sight of a worry Alicia but I just shook my head. I didn't want her to get involved in this. It was just between me and him, no one else. The green-eyed teen slowly nodded her head nervously.

Letting out another sigh, I took out my old phone. I haven't been using it in a while since we got back on the road. Once in a while I would play a song but...I don't know. I guess I got used to hearing King and Alicia jabber on in the background. Looking through a small playlist I thought of putting on Lost Boy. It made me pause with my thumb right over is name. Did I really want to play this song? For one thing it reminds me far too much of King and I was trying to distract myself from all thoughts of him. Then again, the song was soft, familiar and comforting.

Did I even want comfort?

No.

I wanted something loud.

With a growl, I searched for another song. I don't know what I was looking for but it had to be something to sing to. Or at least something to make me wanna dance. There was three song to choose that I could listen to but the last one was what caught my interest. A song that I haven't heard in years. Maybe I should listen to it to day? Just as I was about to press play, Alicia dropped her stuff and plopped onto the ground. King and I shared a look before glaring at each other then looked at her.

"Alicia?" I questioned softly, almost too quiet to hear.

"I'm done for the day. Can we just camp here for the night?" She asked throwing an arm over her face as she lays down. "Please?"

"Sure." King mumbled throwing his stuff down.

"Thank the gods."

I giggled as I put my bag down. I cracked my neck and took my own seat on the dry brown dirt.

"Okay so I know I already asked this but...who is Ban?"

I let out a groan. "Alicia."

"What? I'm curious!"

"Curiosity kill the cat blondie."

"Mou..."

King the out a grunt as he joins us on the ground. "Ban the Undead. The Fox of Greed. The second in command to the Dragon of Wrath. Ban the Murderer."

"Oh..."

I shot him a glare at her small voice. "Hush now. You're scaring her."

"She asked."

I rolled my eyes when he shrugged. "Didn't have to say all those crappy titles."

"Whatever."

This mother fucker.

"Anyways!" I said loudly shooting him a glare before looking at our blond and green-eyed friend. He was just being a little shithead and he knows it. "Ban the Undead was or is the second in command of the Seven Deadly Sins. From what King here has mention, he used to be a thief. (King scoffed as he crossed his arms.) I don't know how but they somehow captured him and locked him into jail. Years later the "Captain" of the Deadly Sins found him and recruited him."

"He never fucking dies." King spat out.

I slapped my hands against the ground, snapping at him. "Oh, for the love of god, shut the fuck up Quin! Yes, yes, we know you're a cranky little bitch but just shut up for like five minutes. Please!"

Alicia gasped, eyes going wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I making the fox lover angry?" Came the taunt.

"Better a fox lover then a shitty lazy bear lover." Was the resort.

"Seriously?! You rather love a fox then a bear?"

"Why would you care?! It's not like a bear would listen to a simple human then a fox. Bears are more likely to tear out one's throat if they were to say something that a bear doesn't like than a fox who's more likely to wait."

"Well maybe if one actually tries to talk to the bear. Maybe the bear would less likely to aim for the throat and trust more."

"Why do I feel like we're not talking about bears or foxes anymore?" Alicia asked shrinking into herself. She was looking around nervously. "I don't think we're talking about the same thing anymore."

I just rolled my eyes and huffed in anger.

Harlequin just scowled and turned his back towards us.

Men.

* * *

So, it's been an hour since King and I fought. So far nothing else has happen. We were just sitting there in silences, reading books or in my case, looking up songs. King and I have yet to look at each other, other than to make sure we were still there. I think he was just trying to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Which was stupid itself. I mean has he looked in the mirror lately? Right now, all his decisions were based on anger and stupidity.

Ugh! I growled as I started to scratch my arms. They been itching for quite some time now. Raking my nails roughly against the bumps on my skin. Skin that was slowly starting to peel away. Which was kinda gross. I mean each time I peel a piece of skin off something hard and green would show up underneath. What the hell? Why the fuck is my body being some freaking weird? I moved my arms back and forth, looking at the red scratch mark and green spots. Green spots that were getting bigger every month since our first year. I still don't know why it's happening but it is. It's getting pretty much annoying.

"Ugh, so bored." I mumbled.

Then it hit me. Wasn't there a song that I was going to listen to earlier? Before the how thing with King? Why not play it now?! Something to shake the boredom away and may be piss of the damn fairy. (Yes, I'm little bitter but so what? Let me just have this.) Quickly as I could I wrote down the song in the search engine. Then let out a small squeal when it popped up. Oh, this was going to be good! I looked at my teammate with a grin and raise the volume high.

 _Bang, boom, the beat_  
 _My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat_  
 _Bang, boom, the beat_  
 _My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat_  
 _Bang, boom, the beat_  
 _My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat_

I watched with glee as both of them jump in fear.

"What the fuck Echo!?" King gasped grasping to the front of his shirt.

"Holy shit!"

 _My boyfriend is music_  
 _My boyfriend is music_  
 _Yeah, music is my boyfriend_  
 _He never takes the pressure off [Repeat: x2]_

I burst out laughing as I jumped up to my feet. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance. Then I threw my arms in the air and swung my hips from side to side. Closing my eyes as I let the music wash over me and takes control.

 _Na, na, na, hello_  
 _The beat says hello_  
 _He knows I'm gonna follow_  
 _My headphones are on-a_  
 _His low wind is thumpin'_  
 _Just me and him bumpin'_  
 _The walls they are watchin'_  
 _I'm turing red blushin'_  
 _You know that_

I place my hands on my jaw and drag them upwards into my hair when it said blushing. I opened my eyes to meet King's wide eyes stare head on. Feeling bold, even after our fight, I licked my lips slowly and winked at him. I watched he leans back with flushed cheeks. I toss my head and laugh.

 _I don't need no silly boys_  
 _I just need my boyfriend_  
 _I don't need no silly boys_  
 _I just need my boyfriend_  
 _Don't you know_  
 _Don't you know that_

Licking my lips, I turn around in a circle as my hips followed with small circles of its own. Alicia grinned up at me before jumping to join me. I shriek with laughter as the rhythm got louder and faster. We started to jump up and down as we head banged.

 _My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat_  
 _He's beatin' down the door to get to me_  
 _Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit_  
 _The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit_  
 _My boyfriend is music_

I tilted my body a little to the side, arms in the air again, as I did a small belly roll. I looked over back to King only to see that he wasn't looking at me-us anymore. Instead he just up, his eyes facing away from us and walked away. I could feel something in me sink. Why was he walking away? I slowly made my way after, leaving Alicia to enjoy the music. The farther he walks the faster I walked to keep up. What the hell was going on with him? I just put the music so we could relax and forget that, just for a moment, that we're had trouble brewing somewhere in the horizon of our future.

"Damn, why doesn't anyone care?" I could hear King growl as he continued to stomp away. I could help but sigh. Was he still think of the fight earlier? Really? "Am I the only one that gives a shit?"

"No." I said boldly as I finally caught up to him. He swirled around to face me with a scowl. "You're just the only one to winded up to calm down."

"Oh really?"

"Well yeah. You're so focus on what that knight wannabe said, you can't even think beyond that. King...we been on the run from the holy knight since whenever. They've attacked up and lied to us." I said with a frown. I didn't want him to so stuck on revenge like his manga/anime self was. I wanted him to be happier. "Is it really that easy to see an old friend as a murderer?"

"He was never my friend."

"I-is that really th-thr-true?" I mentally scolded myself for letting my stutter ruin my speech. Damn, you'll think I would have conquered that by now. "You really believe that you guys could have been a team without any trust or friendship?"

"I don't know..." He looked me straight in the eye. "You tell me."

Taken back, I couldn't help but ask, "What the _heck_ does that mean?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"Well I-I be asking."

"So, are you telling me that you trust us completely?" He started to gesturing between us, angerly. What the hell was he talking about? "That you're telling us everything? That _everything_ we know about you is true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your _name_ Echo! I'm talking about how you know things like who Merlin is or who was Vivian was. How _surprised_ you were when we went to places and you said that you haven't seen "that" before. Places that _we've never been too_! You even knew _who_ I was even though we've _never_ met!"

I looked away.

"Can you really talk about trust and friendship when you don't give that to us?"

I snapped my head towards him. "Shut your mouth! I do trust you!"

"Well this is a shitty way of showing it! You refuse to give me-us answers! How can I-WE trust you went you're always hiding?!" He asked.

"I-I'm not-"

"You forget that I can read your heart Yen!"

….

Silences.

….

"You forget that I can read your heart..." He panted blinking rapidly. I hugged myself tightly as I shook. "I might not be able to read minds but the heart is easy."

I swallowed and licked my lips.

"And yours keep saying..." He pauses taking a deep breath. "It...it keeps saying that...well I can't really hear it. You can't hear a heart that rather hide away then be heard."

He rubbed his beautiful amber-brown eyes.

"You don't trust me...you don't trust me with your heart Echo...and I don't think I could trust you with mine."

He started walking towards me.

I flinched as he goes past me.

"So don't...so don't talk about trust or friendship. Not to me. Not when you can't let anyone in. When you don't let me in."

I stood there in silence as I watched as someone I was learning to call a friend walk away from me. Stood there in silence as his back disappear into the trees. Watched as my vision got blurry. Watched as I fell to my knees.

As I sobbed.

"You wouldn't understand."

Why did it feel like my friendship with Harlequin was hanging by a thread?

* * *

Gah that's it for this chapter! I hope it wasn't to bad. If it was, please let me know. That way I can be better in the next chapter. Also get some tissues. Jk...or am I? Muahahaha!

Anyways! I'm still taking song request for the story. Don't worry, even if they aren't the chapter's name they will still be part of the story. I'm now taking nicknames for the rest of the gang just to embarrass them. (I notice I don't have anything for them. Gah!) Well that's it for now I think. If you guys did enjoyed this, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna see. Please don't be afraid to write back. Once again! No flames! Please!


End file.
